De Uma Cidade Distante
by Daphne P
Summary: Um desvio de percurso faz Harry aparatar em uma pacata cidade do interior e cruzar com um médico que poderia ser Draco Malfoy. Porém o problema é: Draco Malfoy está morto e enterrado. Então, quem é esse tal de Elliot Hart? yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**NA: Harry Potter & Cia são propriedades de J.K Rowling. Está fic é apenas para entretenimento meu e dos demais leitores.**

**NA2: Eu gostaria muito que as pessoas não colocassem spoilers do livro 6 nas reviews. Esta fic só tem spoilers até o livro 5 e eu não li HBP. Agradecida. XD**

**De Uma Cidade Distante**

**Capítulo I**

A primeira coisa que sentiu quando finalmente recobrou a consciência, foi dor. Seu corpo todo doía, exceto a sua perna esquerda que parecia estar dormente. A segunda coisa que sentiu foi uma mão quente sobre a sua testa. Tentou piscar os olhos, mas as suas pálpebras estavam muito pesadas. Esperou alguns segundos e tentou novamente, dessa vez conseguindo alcançar o seu intento. Contudo, foi algo inútil, pois a sua visão estava embaçada e a única coisa que ele conseguiu identificar foi alguém debruçado sobre si e mais um mar de cor branca.

-Ah, você acordou! - uma voz suave chegou aos seus ouvidos e o rapaz piscou mais ainda, mas continuou vendo tudo turvo. Onde estavam os seus óculos afinal? -Você esteve dormindo por cinco dias, mocinho, nos deixou preocupados. Dr. Hart não sabia mais o que fazer com você. - continuou a voz que aparentemente era feminina.

-Meus óculos... - sussurrou rouco e quase inaudível, porém eficiente o suficiente para sentir os seus óculos serem empurrados contra o seu rosto. Quando finalmente a sua visão entrou em foco e ele pôde ver quem estava sobre si. Era uma mulher de meia idade e com cabelos castanhos grisalhos presos e um coque firme, tinha um rosto simpático e gentil e usava um impecável uniforme branco de enfermeira, onde na etiqueta do bolso estava escrito: "Enfermeira Johnson".

-Como se sente meu filho? - perguntou quando o viu piscar mais vezes para poder focalizar melhor a visão, depositando mais uma vez uma mão quente sobre a testa dele.

-Onde eu estou? - olhou a sua volta e não reconheceu a decoração peculiar que os quartos do hospital que ele estava acostumado tinham.

-Está na Clínica Withinburg. - o rapaz entendeu menos ainda. Que lugar era esse? -Bem, - continuou a mulher ao ver que ele parecia extremamente desorientado. - eu vou chamar o Dr. Hart. Por favor, não se mexa. - pediu a enfermeira, dando um sorriso confortador para ele e saiu do local.

Assim que a porta do quarto se fechou atrás da mulher, Harry mexeu-se na cama, conseguindo se sentar lentamente nela e tentando se lembrar do que tinha acontecido. Fazia uns dez anos que Voldemort havia sido derrotado, mas ainda sim existiam alguns Comensais errantes pelo mundo bruxo e entre eles estava Belatrix Lestrange, a mulher que ele mais odiava no universo. Havia jurado a si mesmo que a mandaria para os Dementadores brincarem nem que isso fosse a última coisa que ele fizesse na vida. E era isso o que ele estava fazendo. Tinha a encontrado e a perseguido, duelaram e, de alguma maneira, ele perdeu e ela escapou mais uma vez de suas mãos.

Foi tirado de seus devaneios quando a porta do quarto novamente se abriu em um homem alto e loiro, trajando um jaleco branco, passou por ela, olhando intensamente para a prancheta que estava em suas mãos.

-A enfermeira Lucy me disse que você acordou sr. Doe. - falou o homem e Harry piscou. Doe? O nome dele não era Doe. Torceu um pouco o nariz ao perceber que estava sendo taxado de John Doe, pois com certeza não havia sido identificado pelos médicos.

-Aparentemente sim. - respondeu com a voz ainda rouca e o homem ergueu os olhos da prancheta, dando um leve sorriso para o seu misterioso paciente. Harry viu orbes cinzentos o miraram e arregalou os próprios olhos de susto, conseguindo balbuciar apenas uma palavra:

-Ma-Ma-Malfoy?

* * *

Elliot David Hart era um jovem inteligente, estudioso e simpático, conhecido por todos os moradores da pequena cidade Refuge. Era neto dos fazendeiros Elisabeth e Owen Hart e o grande orgulho dos avós, embora tivesse uma história de vida triste para um rapaz tão novo. 

Elliot, ou Ed como é conhecido pela população da cidade, havia nascido e sido criado em Londres até os quartoze anos. Isso até que um acidente de carro matou os seus pais e foi à causa de ele ter ficado em coma por dois anos. Depois que acordou, ficou um pouco desorientado, levando um certo tempo para lembrar-se de sua vida, família e de seus avós, até que finalmente recebeu alta do hospital e mudou-se de Londres para Refuge, no interior da Irlanda. Lá construiu uma nova vida, fez novos amigos, conhecidos, namoradas, até que finalmente cresceu e embarcou para Oxford para estudar medicina. Mas como o próprio jargão da cidade dizia: "Refuge é um lar para onde você sempre vai voltar". Depois de formado viveu apenas um ano em Londres antes de voltar para a casa e assumir a direção do único hospital da pequena cidade: a Clínica Withinburg. E, até alguns dias atrás, nada de novo acontecia em Withinburg e então esse misterioso homem apareceu.

Era uma manhã clara de quarta feira e Elliot estava atendendo uma menina de dez anos, filha da sra. Adams, que tinha como diagnóstico um anzol de pesca cravado no dedão da mão, quando Rocky e Marty, dois rapazes que trabalhavam na lanchonete que era o ponto de encontro dos jovens da cidade, entraram carregando um estrangeiro nos braços. Segundo o que eles relataram, eles ouviram um barulho no beco atrás da lanchonete e quando foram verificar o homem de roupas esquisitas estava caído lá e aparentemente muito ferido. Deixando a filha da sra. Adams nas mãos da eficiente Lucy, Elliot foi atender o homem sem nome e de roupas estranhas. Por dias ficou ao lado de sua cama, tentando entender como alguém que apenas apresentava escoriações pelo corpo, algumas costelas quebradas e uma perna fraturada parecia estar adormecido em um coma profundo quando nem uma concussão ele havia sofrido. E ainda ponderava esse fato até que, quando entrou essa manhã na clínica, Lucy o abordou dizendo que o paciente sem nome havia acordado.

-Esse é o seu nome senhor? Malfoy? - perguntou Elliot, piscando os olhos cinzentos para o paciente e prendendo uma mecha dourada do cabelo atrás da orelha. Harry recostou no travesseiro, olhando o homem a sua frente. Viu em seu jaleco uma etiqueta escrita "Dr. Elliot D. Hart", mas o que via no seu rosto era toda a fisionomia e os trejeitos de Draco Malfoy, seu ex-inimigo de escola. Draco Malfoy, filho de um Comensal da Morte. Draco Malfoy, o mesmo que estava enterrado no cemitério Paradise Park ao lado do túmulo dos pais. -Senhor? - Elliot chamou quando percebeu que o estranho o olhava demais e respondia de menos. Largou a prancheta em cima da mesa ao lado da cama e retirou uma mini lanterna do bolso, aproximando-se do moreno que instintivamente recuou quando sentiu o médico tocar nos aros dos seus óculos.

-O que você está fazendo? - perguntou desconfiado e Elliot sorriu.

-Estou vendo se o senhor está com uma concussão. - respondeu suavemente, retirando os óculos de Harry e mirando a luz da lanterna nos olhos dele. -Aparentemente os exames não acusaram danos cerebrais, mas o senhor ficou apagado por cinco dias... - lançou a luz do olho direito para o esquerdo. -... Um quadro peculiar, mas não anormal. - e desligou a lanterna, a guardando novamente no bolso. Harry recolocou os óculos, ainda olhando um pouco abobado para o homem que estava na sua frente. -O senhor me parece bem. E já que está bem poderia me dizer qual é o seu nome. - pegou a prancheta e a caneta para poder preencher o nome correto do paciente na ficha dele. -Quero dizer, o senhor lembra do seu nome, não lembra? É Malfoy de quê? - perguntou, pronto para escrever o nome correto. Harry, ainda com a mente confusa e se sentindo dentro de um sonho, sacudiu a cabeça e rapidamente respondeu:

-Harry Potter. - Elliot piscou confuso. Achava que o nome dele era Malfoy. Deu de ombros e rabiscou Harry Potter no lugar de John Doe. Harry não estava entendendo mais nada. Pelo que parecia estava em um hospital trouxa, sendo tratado por um médico que poderia se passar por irmão gêmeo de Draco Malfoy, no meio de... Algum lugar que ele não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ficava. –Onde eu estou? – perguntou pela segunda vez, tentando achar alguma pista de onde estava na decoração simplista do quarto do hospital.

-Em Refuge. – respondeu o médico prontamente, voltando o seu olhar para o seu misterioso paciente. –Na Irlanda. – Harry arregalou os olhos. Havia ido parar na Irlanda? O que aquela psicótica da Lestrange havia feito com ele? Melhor, o que ele havia feito? Tentou mais uma vez puxar na memória e a única coisa que se lembrava era… Isso! Uma maldição imperdoável foi lançada contra ele em um momento de falta de atenção e, já ferido e tentando escapar dela, Harry acabou aparatando. E aparatando para longe, pelo que parecia. Elliot viu confusão e reconhecimento cruzar os olhos verdes do rapaz, mas tão rápido como apareceram, sumiram das expressões do rosto dele e essa ganhou um traço ilegível. Soltou um longo suspiro, tendo a sensação de que esse paciente ainda lhe daria muita dor de cabeça, por mais intrigante que ele fosse e por mais curiosidade ele lhe despertasse. Ainda sim, ele cheirava a problemas. –Sr. Potter, em casos como o seu é procedimento do hospital informar a polícia sobre o ocorrido. – tentou rapidamente entrar no assunto que o estava corroendo desde que botou os pés na clínica essa manhã.

-Polícia? Mas eu não fiz nada de errado. – defendeu-se Harry.

-Talvez não sr. Potter. Mas o senhor me apareceu subitamente do nada, nem dessa cidade faz parte, ferido e inconsciente e nós queremos saber o porquê. Se foi atacado, precisamos capturar o seu agressor. – Harry mordeu a bochecha e sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo tivesse escorregado para a boca do seu estômago. Com certeza esse homem, esse sósia de Draco Malfoy, nunca havia encontrado um bruxo na vida e não fazia a mínima idéia de que estava lidando com um. Então, como iria explicar para ele que ao fugir de uma maldição imperdoável acabou aparatando mais longe do que pretendia? Não poderia dizer isso ao homem, senão com certeza seria transferido para a ala psiquiátrica da clínica.

-Eu não me lembro. – foi a primeira saída que lhe veio à cabeça e viu os olhos cinzentos do Dr. Hart brilharem desapontados. Lutou para reprimir um suspiro. As peças do quebra cabeça pareciam se juntar a cada minuto que passava. Com o nome de Refuge com certeza aquela deveria ser uma cidade bem pequena, onde todo mundo conhecia todo mundo, e Harry, o estranho que apareceu subitamente, deveria ser a nova atração do lugar.

-Entendo. – murmurou o jovem médico, abrindo um sorriso logo em seguida. Era quando ele sorria que Harry via que essa era a única diferença entre esse tal Elliot Hart e Draco Malfoy. Malfoy nunca deu um sorriso genuíno e as suas feições sempre estavam distorcidas com um sorriso escarninho, diferente do jovem loiro a sua frente. -Informarei isso à polícia então. Mas se lembrar de alguma coisa me diga imediatamente. – falou em um tom suave e recolhendo a sua prancheta saiu rapidamente do quarto.

Harry ficou observando a porta fechada por longos segundos, tentando entender mais uma vez o que estava acontecendo. Até onde tinha capturado as informações, havia ido parar em uma cidade de interior, uma cidade trouxa, ficou apagado por cinco dias e estava sob os cuidados de um jovem médico que era o espelho do seu ex-inimigo de escola. E, o pior de tudo, estava sem os seus pertences. Onde estavam a sua varinha e as suas roupas? Seu distintivo de Inominável? Mas, principalmente, o seu celular? Porque tinha certeza que a essa altura do campeonato, Ron e Hermione deveriam estar arrancando a cabeça de alguém por causa do seu sumiço.

* * *

Dr. Hart fechou a porta do quarto e recostou-se nela, mordendo intensamente a ponta de sua caneta enquanto olhava vez ou outra por cima do ombro para a madeira esbranquiçada. Sacudiu o corpo como se para afastar um arrepio que havia lhe descido pela espinha, e começou a caminhar em direção a recepção da clínica. Havia algo nesse tal de Harry Potter que o intrigava. Nunca havia visto o homem na vida, mas ele certamente lhe lembrava alguém. Bem, talvez ele tenha visto o sr. Potter em Londres, já que pelo modo de falar ele era definitivamente britânico. Mas também tinha a sensação de que não era apenas isso. 

-Dr. Hart? – o chamado o fez piscar os olhos e voltar ao mundo terreno para mirar o jovem delegado que estava na sua frente. Rocco Snipes era o seu melhor amigo desde que ele tinha vindo morar com os avós e entrado na escola municipal da cidade. E a amizade perdurou inclusive quando ele foi embora para Oxford para estudar medicina e Rocco foi para Dublin para a Academia de Polícia. E, coincidentemente, os dois voltaram no mesmo ano para Refuge para assumir os postos que agora trabalhavam.

-Delegado Snipes. – cumprimentou formalmente e, depois de segundos de silêncio, os dois homens começaram a rir. Eram grandes amigos e por isso consideravam extremamente estranho chamarem um ao outro pelo cargo que ocupavam.

-Certo Ed meu caro, me conte uma boa nova, o que você conseguiu arrancar do nosso aparecido? – caçoou Rocco e Elliot torceu um pouco o nariz. Às vezes não gostava do ar debochado do melhor amigo, ainda mais quando esse estava se referindo aos seus pacientes.

-Ele se chama Harry Potter. Me parece ser inglês e não se lembra do que aconteceu.

-Que conveniente. – novamente provocou e Elliot ergueu uma sobrancelha indagadora. –Ele aparece do nada, usando roupas muito esquisitas, e não se lembra do que aconteceu. Para mim é extremamente conveniente.

-Para mim é apenas um quadro normal de perda de memória pós-trauma. Sempre acontece. Dê tempo a ele e com certeza ele poderá responder as suas perguntas. No momento apenas peço que não o importune. O rapaz está bem, mas ainda sim pode oferecer complicações. O ferimento nas costelas foi feio e quase perfurou um pulmão. A perna quase nos levou a uma mesa de cirurgia. A única coisa que eu posso dizer sobre o senhor Potter é que ele teve muita sorte, isso sim. E quanto ao semi-coma… danos cerebrais tardios podem aparecer causados por estresse excessivo. – e olhou significativamente para o delegado, que soltou um muxoxo. Elliot o conhecia bem demais. Sabia que ele não iria descansar enquanto não desvendasse o mistério por detrás desse estranho. Mas, com a mesma intensidade que Rocco defendia a segurança da população de Refuge, Elliot defendia a privacidade de seus pacientes. E ninguém sabia quem era mais teimoso: o médico ou o policial.

-Você sabe tirar os prazeres de um homem. – resmungou o policial e Elliot riu.

-Minha especialidade. – rebateu, dando leves tapas no ombro do amigo enquanto via por cima desse pessoas entrando na recepção do hospital. Sorriu mais ainda ao ver a sua avó entre essas pessoas. Elizabeth Hart era voluntária na clínica junto com outras senhoras da comunidade. Sendo uma cidade pequena, com um hospital pequeno, deve-se saber que o mesmo era mantido por um médico – o Dr. Hart – três enfermeiras e várias voluntárias. Poderia ser um local pequeno, mas extremamente freqüentado.

-Nana! – o loiro abriu um grande sorriso, caminhando com os braços abertos em direção a senhora baixa e rechonchuda, a abraçando fortemente. As outras senhoras ao lado de Elizabeth soltaram longos suspiros sonhadores. Elliot era o sonho que qualquer mãe ou avó tinha para as suas filhas e netas. Médico, com uma boa posição na cidade e extremamente bonito e simpático. Porém, infelizmente tão dedicado à profissão que nunca tinha tempo para dar um segundo olhar as meninas que suspiravam pelos cantos diante do belo e jovem doutor.

-Estamos aqui para as nossas tarefas do dia, querido. – Elizabeth sorriu para o neto, erguendo uma cesta de quitutes que as senhoras sempre faziam para os pacientes. Comida saudável e nutritiva para eles se recuperarem mais rapidamente. E alguns doces, visto que a maioria dos pacientes eram crianças arteiras que sempre estavam aprontando uma coisa ou outra nas vastas terras cultivadas em Refuge. Já que todo mundo conhecia todo mundo, os fazendeiros não se importavam que as crianças brincassem em suas terras, desde que elas não quebrassem ou prejudicassem nada, elas estavam livres para ir e vir dentro das fazendas e por isso sempre viviam se machucando em rios, pedras e árvores.

O loiro correu os olhos para as mulheres que estavam atrás de sua avó e viu que elas pareciam mais arrumadas que o habitual para exercer a tarefa de enfermeiras voluntárias. Que traziam mais cestas de guloseimas que o usual e pareciam ansiosas com algo. O rapaz quis rir. Com certeza elas estavam doidas para ver o jovem estranho que estava na cidade. Se não fosse a insistência de Elliot e a reprimenda dele, o moreno teria sido matéria do jornal e rádio local por semanas.

-Eu sinto muito senhoras, mas ele só pode receber uma visita por dia. – cortou prontamente as esperanças delas e viu divertido um rubor surgir na face das mulheres. Rocco soltou uma longa gargalhada e apoiou uma mão no coldre da arma em sua cintura.

-Realmente, adora estragar o prazer de uma pessoa. – provocou quando um chamado em seu rádio o requisitou a voltar à delegacia. –Bem, eu tenho que ir Ed. Qualquer novidade me avise. Senhoras. – despediu-se com um aceno de cabeça e sumiu pelas portas de entrada do hospital.

-Tenho certeza que as jovens Meredith e Judit adorarão vê-las. – falou o loiro com um largo sorriso. As duas meninas eram as sobrinhas do prefeito e estavam passando as férias de verão com o tio na cidade e como eram bastante arteiras, cometeram a façanha de quebrarem uma perna e os dois pulsos, respectivamente. Resignadas, as mulheres foram em direção a ala infantil da clínica visitar as duas meninas e dar um olá as outras enfermeiras e ajudá-las nos afazeres administrativos da clínica. –Nana? – Elliot voltou-se para a avó que havia ficado para trás. –Acho que senhora poderia ficar de olho no Sr. Potter enquanto eu resolvo alguns problemas do clínica. Estamos com uma entrega atrasada de materiais para o atendimento da emergência. – soltou um longo suspiro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos platinados. –Refuge ainda pode ser uma cidade tranqüila, mas cresce na questão turística a cada dia. – murmurou chateado. No verão muitos cidadãos urbanos procuravam a tranqüilidade das cidades do interior para poder se esconder do caos das cidades grandes e Refuge, ultimamente, estava se tornando a rota preferida de muitos e por isso o comércio e o eco turismo estava aumentando, assim como o número de entradas no hospital. –Acho que vou entrar com um pedido na prefeitura de solicitação de mão de obra. Nós quatro não estamos mais dando conta de tudo. – resmungou para si mesmo e Elizabeth lançou um olhar condoído ao neto. Ele era o único médico do hospital e assumia todas as funções. Ele era cirurgião, clínico geral, pediatra, geriatra e derivados, e isso estava cansando o jovem de vinte e sete anos. Ele quase não tinha tempo para se divertir. Vivia mais dentro daquele hospital do que fora dele. E, embora gostasse muito do que fazia, ainda sim Elizabeth e o marido se preocupavam com o rapaz.

-Por isso que você tem voluntárias, querido, para ajudá-los no que precisar. – disse a velha mulher e Elliot deu um grande sorriso para ela.

-E eu aprecio muito a sua ajuda, nana, mas eu preciso de gente formada. – acariciou os cabelos dourados e quase grisalhos e deu as costas para ela, com o estetoscópio quase caindo dos ombros. –Ele está no quarto 102. – murmurou e sumiu na esquina de um corredor.

* * *

Harry tentou pela enésima vez sair da cama e arrumar um modo de sumir daquele lugar com a mesma velocidade com que apareceu, mas cada vez que tentava mover um músculo seu corpo todo doía, principalmente as suas costelas. E cada vez que tentava praticar alguma magia, tudo o que conseguia era fagulhas e alguns objetos levitando. Era simplesmente perfeito, pensou desgostoso, não só o seu corpo estava exausto, mas também a sua magia. Levaria um tempo para ter o seu poder de volta e enquanto isso estava preso naquela cidade, com a polícia atrás de si e pensamentos confusos sobre o porquê de seu médico se parecer com o seu falecido ex-colega de escola. Claro que ele poderia esquecer esse assunto e se esforçar em recuperar-se e seguir com a sua vida caçando Comensais da Morte, mas havia algo o incomodando dentro de si desde que pôs os olhos nesse Dr. Hart. Algo no loiro não estava certo. E isso era o que Harry chamava de intuição, e ele nunca ignorava a sua intuição. Afinal, ela já lhe salvou a vida várias vezes, assim como também o meteu em várias encrencas. 

-O que você pensa que está fazendo, rapazinho? – por um breve momento Harry teve a sensação de que estava ouvindo a tom de reprimenda da professora McGonagall, mas quando ele ergueu os olhos para o que jurava ser a diretora da Grifinória, tudo o que viu foi uma mulher com vários fios brancos na cabeça loira e duros olhos azuis cristalinos.

-Er… tentando me levantar? – respondeu sem jeito e sentiu seus músculos retesarem diante da força do olhar que a mulher lhe lançou.

-O senhor quer é arrumar complicações, não é mesmo? Suas feridas ainda estão se curando e isso significa que o jovenzinho não pode se erguer da cama. – caminhou a passos pesados até ele, depositando a cesta de guloseimas sobre a mesa de cabeceira e começou a ajeitar as almofadas atrás de Harry, o empurrando delicadamente e o ajeitando mais uma vez sobre o colchão. –Meu neto teve muito trabalho para consertá-lo, senhor Potter, não estrague os esforços dele. – consertá-lo? Pensou ironicamente. Ele ainda estava todo dolorido e com faixas apertadas em seu dorso e um maldito gesso pesando em sua perna. Na sua concepção isso não era "consertar alguém". Porém, por outro lado, estava tão acostumado com os feitiços rápidos de cura que já havia se esquecido como era cicatrizar da forma trouxa. E não sentia saudades da época em que isso acontecia, pois doía extremamente curar-se de forma natural.

-Seu neto? – perguntou depois de um tempo, olhando mais intensamente para a mulher.

-Oras, que rudeza a minha. Sou Elizabeth Hart. – estendeu uma mão para ele e com muita dificuldade Harry conseguiu erguer o braço e cumprimentar a mulher.

-Harry Potter. – respondeu, sentindo-se estranhamente aliviado quando não recebeu aquela famosa olhada direta para a cicatriz em sua testa.

-Bem, senhor Potter, bem vindo a Refuge. Eu sinceramente espero que o senhor se recupere logo. Enquanto estiver aqui eu estarei te ajudando nesse processo. – sorriu para ele de uma maneira afetuosa, como as vovós de livros infantis velhos que ele leu de Duda.

-Obrigado sra. Hart. – disse sinceramente, se sentindo um pouco mais confortável na presença da senhora, diferente de quando estava na presença do Dr. Hart. Era difícil, nos poucos minutos que ficaram frente a frente, olhar para o médico e não esperar uma tirada sarcástica vinda da boca dele.

-Me diga uma coisa senhor Potter, o senhor não tem ninguém para contatar, nenhum conhecido, alguém que possa estar preocupado com você? – Harry enrijeceu um pouco. Ter ele tinha, tinha Hermione, pois somente de maneira trouxa que conseguiria contatar alguém para avisar ao Departamento de Mistérios que ele estava vivo. Mas a questão era que só de pensar em ligar para a morena, já poderia sentir a dor de cabeça chegando diante do sermão que ouviria dela.

-Na verdade eu tenho. – disse com pesar e sra. Hart sorriu, prontamente providenciando um aparelho de telefone para o rapaz. Resignado, Harry pegou o aparelho e discou o número conhecido.

* * *

Hermione Granger não era uma mulher extremamente paciente e isso era um fato que qualquer um que a conhecia sabia muito bem. Apesar de ser uma das bruxas mais brilhantes da atualidade, uma cientista especializada no ramo de Fusão Mágica, ainda sim ela era muito arredia e com um temperamento difícil. Se não fosse pelo seu brilhantismo com certeza o seu superior já a tinha demitido há muito tempo. E, nesse momento, a Dra. Granger estava mostrando o quão estressada era pois não parava de caminhar de um lado para o outro dentro de uma das salas de acesso público do Departamento de Mistérios. 

Uma das portas da sala retangular se abriu e a mulher ergueu os olhos ansiosos, vendo um homem alto e ruivo sair de dentro da porta e caminhar até ela. Mal ele aproximou-se da morena e essa já estava na sua frente, o sacudindo intensamente pelos ombros e exigindo respostas imediatas do Inominável.

-Onde ele está Ronald? – gritou dentro da recepção do Departamento e recebeu um olhar torto da secretária que lá estava e que por muitas vezes havia pedido a mulher para se sentar.

-Eles ainda estão procurando. Veja pelo lado bom Mione, se ele estivesse morto já estaríamos sabendo. – respondeu calmamente e Hermione quis estapear o melhor amigo. Como ele poderia estar tão calmo quando a terceira parte do famigerado Trio de Ouro da Grifinória estava desaparecido há uma semana?

-Mas ele pode estar ferido, preso e sendo torturado por um Comensal. Pode estar perdido, desmemoriado, qualquer coisa…

-HERMIONE! – Ron gritou, agora ele sacudindo a mulher para ver se ela parava com o falatório histérico. –Ele é um dos melhores do Departamento. Ele está bem e com certeza vai entrar em contato a qualquer momento, basta esperar. – mal terminou de falar e o celular de Hermione começou a tocar intensamente. A mulher rolou os olhos, querendo jogar o aparelho pela janela. Se fosse o Dr. Crowe, um sujeito que estava há semanas tentando levá-la para jantar mesmo depois de ter recebido vários não's na cara, com certeza ela amaldiçoaria o homem via linha telefônica.

-O que é? – respondeu grosseira e uma voz hesitante começou a gaguejar do outro lado da linha.

-M-M-Mione? – perguntou em um tom mínimo e os olhos da mulher se arregalaram, para depois se estreitarem significativamente.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ SE METEU? – Harry encolheu-se contra os seus travesseiros do outro lado da linha e Elizabeth ergueu as sobrancelhas ao pé da cama dele, pois com certeza tinha ouvido o grito que saiu do telefone.

-Mione eu tive um imprevisto. – disse com a voz quase sumida e suspirou aliviado quando ouviu outra voz lhe responder no telefone.

-Harry? – Ron falou depois de ter arrancado o aparelho das mãos da morena que estava fumegando ora de raiva, ora de preocupação. –O que aconteceu? – perguntou tranqüilamente e Harry sorriu um pouco. Os anos como Inominável tinha estranhamente acalmado o fogo Weasley que Rony possuía, o que ocasionava muitas piadas de seus irmãos sobre a sua pessoa. Harry não sabia direito o porquê disso ter acontecido, mas suspeitava que era o resultado de muitas aulas de controle emocional e várias reprimendas da chefe deles dizendo que o agente Weasley era estourado demais.

-Eu… - começou incerto, mas ao ver a sra. Hart perambulando pelo quarto, ajeitando uma coisa aqui e acolá, o fez perceber que não poderia dizer muita coisa sem deixar escapar a verdade. –Anote aí Ron. Eu estou na cidade Refuge, na Irlanda. Estou na clínica… - torceu os lábios tentando se lembrar do nome da clínica.

-Whitinburg, querido. – sra. Hart ajudou solícita.

-Whitinburg. – respondeu para o ruivo que apenas acenava positivamente.

-Não se preocupe companheiro, estou indo para aí. E é melhor se preparar para levar bronca. – murmurou com um tom de pesar ao ver uma morena de cabelos cheios parada na sua frente e com as mãos na cintura esguia, batendo o pé nervosamente e lançando um olhar a ele que dizia claramente: "eu vou com você".

-A chefe está irritada comigo? – sussurrou quase inaudível.

-Quem disse que eu estou me referindo a chefe? Falo da Mione. – e sorriu para a mencionada cuja expressão ficava mais feia a cada segundo. –A gente se vê companheiro. – e desligou antes que Harry pudesse falar qualquer coisa e antes que Hermione tomasse o telefone das mãos dele e continuasse o esporro.

-Seus amigos, querido? – perguntou a sra. Hart quando Harry colocou novamente o telefone no gancho. Ele apenas assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e viu a senhora sorrir. –Eles estão vindo para cá? – novamente um aceno positivo. Elizabeth sorriu mais ainda e pegou uma guloseima de dentro da cesta e ofereceu ao rapaz. –Bem, com isso resolvido, que tal comer um pouco. Precisa se alimentar para poder se recuperar mais rápido. Elliot é um ótimo médico, - a expressão dela ficou extremamente orgulhosa. – mas não faz milagres. – e deu uma suave risadinha, entregando para ele a comida. Harry apenas deu de ombros e soltou um suspiro resignado. O jeito era esperar e deixar as coisas acontecerem e se preparar para o furacão que seria Hermione Granger.

* * *

O ônibus parou na rodoviária de Refuge e seus poucos passageiros desembarcaram do veículo, rapidamente encontrando amigos e conhecidos na plataforma e que vieram lhes dar as boas vindas. Um casal desceu do ônibus, olhando ao seu redor com extremo interesse, principalmente o homem ruivo que acompanhava a jovem mulher de cabelos castanhos cheios. Nunca tendo viajado em um ônibus trouxa em sua vida, Ron achava fascinante o fato de que o veículo não andava a mais de 80 km por hora e realmente desviava das coisas e não o inverso. 

-Vamos Ronald. – Hermione segurou na manga do casaco do amigo, o puxando para dentro da rodoviária enquanto o ruivo carregava as únicas duas malas que os dois tinham trazido. Assim que souberam da localização de Harry rapidamente o rapaz informou ao superior deles sobre o agente perdido e pediu autorização para ir atrás dele. Porém, o que seria uma simples missão de busca tornou-se um martírio quando Hermione apareceu cedo pela manhã na porta de seu apartamento com a mala arrumada e dizendo enfaticamente que iria com ele. Resignado, ou ruivo teve que alterar todo o seu modo de viagem, conhecido apenas pelos Inomináveis, e optou por uma chave de portal até Dublin e um veículo trouxa até essa tal de Refuge.

-Eu estou indo, eu estou indo. – suspirou diante da impaciência dela. Não era a toa que ainda estava solteira. Hermione era uma mulher bonita, mas a pessoa tinha que ser tão ou mais cabeça dura do que ela para poder agüentá-la. Pararam na entrada da rodoviária, olhando ao seu redor em busca de alguma direção. Hermione soltou um longo suspiro e pegou novamente na mão de Ron, o levando para fora do lugar e atravessando a rua com ele, parando em uma bela e conservada praça onde crianças brincavam sob os olhos atentos das mães. Decidida, a morena soltou-se do ruivo e caminhou até uma das mulheres que estava sentada no banco da praça, conversando com outras senhoras.

-Com licença? – chamou educadamente enquanto Ronald parava ao seu lado, olhando com muito interesse a cidade ao seu redor. –Onde fica a Clínica Withinburg? – sorriu e a mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha para a jovem, a olhando de cima a baixo. A morena gritava "garota de cidade grande" por cada poro do corpo. Mas não estranhou muito. Deveria ser uma turista, ou alguém visitando algum turista internado na clínica.

-Basta descer a rua principal minha jovem. É um grande prédio branco, o maior que tem no centro da cidade, depois da Prefeitura. – Hermione sorriu e agradeceu a mulher, arrastando um Rony rua abaixo.

-Quer ir devagar Hermione, creio que a clínica não vai sair do lugar.

-Rony, você não parou para pensar que se Harry está lá é porque ele está ferido? – continuou resmungando enquanto levava o amigo pela mão, atraindo a atenção daqueles que passavam por eles.

-E eu também conclui que já que ele estava forte o suficiente para falar ao telefone, é porque ele está bem. – respondeu exasperado, rolando os olhos azuis. A jovem ainda não se conformava com o fato dos amigos terem escolhido carreiras tão "perigosas" para seguir. Na opinião do jovem Weasley carreira perigosa era aquela que a mulher seguia. Afinal, ela criava e testava novos feitiços. Quer coisa mais perigosa do que isso? Vai que ela mistura acidentalmente um avada kedrava com um cruciatus? Com certeza iria sair uma coisa bem dolorosa dessa combinação.

-Chegamos. – quase tropeçou quando a jovem parou abruptamente em frente a um largo prédio de três andares onde na fachada estava escrito o nome da clínica. Rapidamente entraram e se dirigiram a recepção, onde uma jovem estava atrás do balcão conversando com uma enfermeira. –Com licença. – chamou e as duas mulheres se viraram em direção aos recém-chegados. –Estamos aqui para visitar um paciente. – pediu Hermione.

-Nome, por favor? – perguntou a recepcionista, virando-se para o computador ao seu lado.

-Harry Potter. – declarou e as duas mulheres imediatamente olharam melhor para os recém-chegados. Então eles conheciam o estranho que apareceu subitamente ferido e usando roupas e pertences esquisitos? Mas, os olhando atentamente, eles pareciam normais.

-Por favor, me acompanhem. – falou a enfermeira, dando as costas para o casal e entrando em um corredor paralelo. Ron e Hermione deram de ombros e seguiram a mulher até a porta do quarto 102. –Senhor Potter? – a mulher chamou enquanto entrava no quarto. –O senhor tem visitas. – e cedeu passagem aos dois estrangeiros.

Harry, que estava lendo uma revista trazida pela sra. Hart, ergueu os olhos da matéria que lia e abriu um sorriso para os dois melhores amigos. Rapidamente Hermione cruzou o quarto em duas passadas e abraçou com força o rapaz que estava deitado na cama, fazendo esse soltar um doloroso grito de protesto.

-Devagar senhorita, as costelas dele ainda estão cicatrizando. – advertiu a enfermeira, afastando a mulher do paciente e depositando uma mão na testa dele, medindo a temperatura. –Parece que o senhor está um pouco quente, sr. Potter. – declarou, tirando um termômetro do bolso e o colocando sob a língua do rapaz. –Informarei isso ao Dr. Hart. Volto em alguns minutos. Não se exceda. – falou em um tom firme e saiu do quarto. Assim que a mulher fechou a porta, Hermione voltou-se para o amigo com uma expressão extremamente desgostosa e Harry encolheu-se na cama.

-Sinceramente Potter, você quer me matar do coração, não é mesmo? – falou com uma voz arrastada e as mãos na cintura esguia, enquanto batia a ponta do pé no chão azulejado demonstrando que estava extremamente irritada diante da preocupação que ele a fez passar.

-Mione… - conseguiu dizer por entre a língua presa com o termômetro.

-Não fale! – comandou a mulher e Ron, atrás dela, deu um sorriso simpático para o amigo e parceiro.

-Como você se sente Harry? – perguntou, tentando livrar o moreno de um tremendo sermão e esse sorriu agradecido para o amigo.

-Bem. – a porta do quarto novamente se abriu depois de um longo silêncio entre os três amigos e, esperando ver a enfermeira que tinha saído de volta, Ron e Hermione se surpreenderam ao ver um rapaz loiro, de jaleco branco, que terminava de retirar umas luvas de borracha e as colocar no bolso do uniforme.

-Lucy me disse que o senhor está com febre, sr. Potter. – caminhou inabalado até Harry, tirando o termômetro da boca dele e não reparando nos olhares estupefatos sobre a sua pessoa. –Trinta e nove. Está mesmo alta. Deve ser efeito colateral dos analgésicos, ou talvez alguma infecção interna por causa dos ferimentos. De qualquer modo farei uma coleta do seu sangue para ser examinado. – disse, sacudindo o termômetro e finalmente reparando nos outros ocupantes do quarto. –Ah, vejo que tem visitas. – sorriu para os dois jovens, com certeza da mesma idade que ele, pelo que via, mas esses pareciam muito abobados olhando para o seu rosto como se estivessem vendo um fantasma.

-Gente… - Harry os interrompeu, tirando primeiro Hermione do estupor. -… esse é o meu médico, Dr. Elliot Hart. Esses são Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, meus melhores amigos.

-Prazer. – Elliot sorriu, mas a tal da Hermione parecia hesitar em receber a mão que ele lhe oferecia enquanto o tal do Ronald ficava pálido a cada segundo que passava e balbuciava incessantemente uma única palavra:

-Ma-Ma-Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

-Não é a primeira vez que eu ouço essa palavra. – Elliot comentou divertido. –O que é esse tal de Malfoy? Alguma nova gíria britânica que eu desconheça? – perguntou confuso e Hermione olhou para Harry, buscando respostas, enquanto Ron finalmente saía do seu torpor.

-Draco Malfoy… - começou o moreno, ganhando a atenção do médico loiro. -… foi um garoto que estudou com a gente na escola e que morreu faz uns dez anos. Acontece que o senhor se parece muito com ele, por isso que na primeira vez eu o confundi e Ron também achou que o senhor era ele.

-Ah. – respondeu, agora sim entendendo o problema, e deu mais um sorriso, coisa que muitos na cidade estavam acostumados a vê-lo fazer, mas que Rony e Hermione estranharam, ainda mais que era um homem com o rosto do Malfoy dando um sorriso sincero e genuíno e não os chamando de pobretão ou sangue ruim. –Sabe o que dizem, que para cada ser humano há pelo menos dois iguais a ele no mundo. Ou talvez eu tenha tido um irmão gêmeo e nunca soube. – brincou e Harry deu um pequeno sorriso também. Depois do choque inicial ele passou a gostar da presença do Dr. Hart. Ele era divertido, brincalhão e atencioso, sempre tinha um sorriso e palavras doces para os seus pacientes e no seu rosto estava expresso o quanto ele gostava da sua profissão.

-Mas que você é parecido com o falecido, isso você é. – Ron balbuciou ainda surpreso diante da presença do homem. Ao seu lado, Hermione apenas olhava fixamente para o jovem médico. Certo que ele tinha razão, sempre existia pessoas parecidas no mundo. Mas ele era a cópia carbono de Draco Malfoy, ou ao menos como seria o Malfoy com mais dez anos de vida. Não poderia haver tanta semelhança assim entre duas pessoas. Será que esse era algum Malfoy perdido? Por que não? Os Malfoy sempre foram orgulhosos sangue puro e esse médico era trouxa. Draco poderia ter tido um irmão gêmeo e os pais dele se livrado do bebê porque era um aborto. Antes mesmo que soubesse a sua curiosidade já estava atiçada e Hermione decidiu investigar um pouco mais a fundo esse pequeno mistério. Poderia não ser nada, apenas uma grande coincidência, mas também poderia ser algo grande, muito grande mesmo.

-Eu vou deixar vocês a sós para conversarem, vou mandar a enfermeira vir coletar o seu sangue sr. Potter. Se me derem licença. – pediu e saiu rapidamente do quarto, se sentindo um pouco incomodado com os olhares dos amigos de Harry. Havia algo naquele casal que também o intrigava e o fazia se lembrar de alguém. Deu de ombros, ignorando essa sensação de reconhecimento e foi em direção a sua sala fazer o pedido do exame de sangue.

-Eu conheço essa sua expressão Hermione. – Harry falou quando percebeu que a amiga olhava muito para a porta fechada do quarto, minutos depois que o médico tinha saído. –Você está pensando em algo, algo relacionado ao Dr. Hart. O que é? – isso também chamou a atenção de Ron que torceu o nariz ao ver as sobrancelhas da morena franzidas em uma expressão pensativa. Era a mesma cara que ela fazia na escola antes de resolver um mistério e a mesma cara que ela faz quando está prestes e resolver uma equação complicada de física trouxa para ser aplicada no ramo mágico.

-Apenas… é um pouco coincidência demais. Sei que ele está certo, que existem pessoas parecidas no mundo. Mas ninguém é tão parecido assim. – murmurou a mulher, mais para si mesma do que para os dois rapazes dentro do quarto.

-Hermione, eu também ficava pensando a mesma coisa até conhecer melhor o Dr. Hart. Ele é o extremo oposto do Malfoy. Uma pessoa simples, educada, atenciosa, conhecida e adorada por todas as pessoas dessa cidade e o amor secreto de dez em cada dez mulheres solteiras de Refuge. – esclareceu Harry e Rony arregalou um pouco os olhos para ele.

-Você está sabendo muito sobre esse sujeito para alguém que está… há quanto tempo você está aqui?

-Uma semana, mas acordei faz uns dois dias.

-Isso é que eu chamo de obter informações.

-A avó dele é voluntária no hospital e sempre vem me visitar e sempre está contando histórias sobre o adorado neto dela. – soltou um resmungo, tentando cruzar os braços sobre o peito, mas quando as suas costelas doeram ele desistiu da idéia. –Acho que sei mais da vida do Dr. Hart do que ele próprio.

-Mesmo assim, é semelhança demais, ele poderia se passar pelo Malfoy com certeza.

-Não, não poderia. – Ron interrompeu a amiga. –O sujeito mal entrou no quarto e deu para perceber que ele teve uma criação totalmente diferente do Malfoy. Se fosse se passar por ele, seria completamente mal sucedido.

-Mesmo assim… - Hermione continuou, mordendo a ponta do dedão. -… se ele for um Malfoy rejeitado… - continuou e Harry e Ron viram onde ela queria chegar. A fortuna Malfoy estava sofrendo um inventário que estava se arrastando por dez anos. Andrômeda Black se recusava a deixar o que seria de direito do sobrinho falecido para a psicótica da irmã. E, com a falta de herdeiros diretos, parentes distantes de todas as partes estavam surgindo, todos querendo um pedaço do poder que um dia foi da família mais influente do mundo mágico. Mas o pior não era a fortuna, mas sim o destino que ela levaria. Sendo maioria desses parentes adeptos à arte das trevas, deixar um poder como esse nas mãos deles era pedir para fazer surgir um novo Lorde Voldemort. Mas com um herdeiro legítimo, como esse misterioso Dr. Hart, as coisas ficariam diferentes.

-Isso é ridículo! – Harry voltou à razão em segundos, antes mesmo de começar a apoiar os pensamentos da amiga. –Mal conhecemos o sujeito e só porque ele se parece muito com um falecido colega estamos especulando sobre a vida dele. Talvez estejamos apenas paranóicos ou coisa assim.

-Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não, Harry. – o ruivo contemplou. –Eu concordo com a Mione. Esse sujeito tem a mesma semelhança com o Malfoy que Fred e Jorge tem um com o outro. Realmente não duvido nada por ter nascido um aborto ele tenha sido largado no mundo trouxa pela família. Nunca se sabe, vindo de Lucius tudo é possível.

-Não custa nada investigar, Harry. – atestou Hermione e Harry soltou um suspiro derrotado, aquela sensação que aflorou no começo quando conheceu o Dr. Hart, voltando dentro de seu ser. Achava isso, por um lado, irracional, apenas uma mera coincidência. Mas, por outro lado, algo bem lá no fundo lhe dizia que havia algo mais nessa história e que deveria haver um motivo para ele ter ido parar naquele fim de mundo perdido em algum lugar da Irlanda.

-E do que você vai precisar? – virou-se para a amiga, que se virou para Ron.

-Um exame de DNA seria bom.

-Exame de quê? – murmurou o ruivo.

-DNA. Vamos ter que exumar o corpo do Malfoy e pegar uma amostra do DNA dele para fazer uma comparação com o DNA desse rapaz. – concluiu a morena.

-Hermione… faz idéia de que se alguém descobrir que estamos exumando o corpo do Malfoy para fazer esse exame, esse médico pode correr perigo? A família dele com certeza não vai querer um herdeiro legítimo, ainda mais trouxa, no meio deles, não é mesmo? – atestou o ruivo e Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. Tinha que dar razão ao amigo, porém…

-Mas você é um Inominável, pode conseguir isso sem que ninguém saiba. Afinal, ninguém tem conhecimento mesmo do que os Inomináveis fazem.

-Mesmo assim, ainda temos um outro problema. – continuou Rony. –Como vamos conseguir uma amostra de DNA desse cara? Vamos chegar para ele e pedir educadamente que ele ceda um pouco de seu sangue para fazermos alguns testes, pois desconfiamos que ele possa ser herdeiro de uma poderosa família de bruxos das trevas? – escarneceu o inominável ruivo, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Ronald! Você volta para Londres e consiga a amostra de DNA do Draco e eu arrumo um jeito de arranjar uma amostra do Dr. Hart. – respondeu duramente e Ron torceu os lábios em um gesto contrariado.

-Você não vai voltar para Londres comigo?

-Eu vou ficar com o Harry até ele se recuperar. – o mencionado começou a abrir a boca para protestar sobre a decisão dela. A mulher tinha um trabalho a esperando em Londres. –E ponto final. – rapidamente Harry calou-se, pois sabia que contrariar Hermione em uma decisão era pedir para morrer jovem. –E agora você fica aqui que eu vou conversar com o médico para saber do estado do Harry.

-Não precisa falar com ele, eu estou aqui, pergunte para mim. – protestou o moreno e Hermione lançou um longo olhar para ele.

-E desde quando você sabe a definição de "estar bem", Potter? – respondeu duramente, como uma mãe chateada com o filho por causa de uma travessura, e Harry encolheu-se novamente em sua cama. –Eu vou falar com o médico. – começou, caminhando em direção a porta.

-Vai sondar terreno, Mione? – Ron provocou assim que ela abriu a porta.

-Talvez. – respondeu superior e saiu do quarto.

-Me diga mais uma vez porque ela preferiu ser uma cientista em vez de ser auror? – murmurou o ruivo para o melhor amigo e Harry riu. Hermione realmente tinha muito jeito para ser auror, pois o espírito curioso e investigativo ela tinha.

-Porque, segundo ela, ela não tinha _vocação_ para isso. – e ambos riram.

* * *

Elliot apoiou as mãos nos joelhos e inclinou um pouco o corpo para poder olhar nos olhos castanhos e assustados do menino a sua frente, sentado aterrorizado na grande cama da emergência e sugando o dedão com a boca, como se fosse uma chupeta. O homem ergueu o corpo e depositou as mãos na cintura, torcendo um pouco os lábios e franzindo o nariz, fazendo uma careta muito estranha e assim conseguindo arrancar um sorriso do garotinho de seis anos.

-Agora me diga pequeno Thomas, como você conseguiu a façanha de arrebentar esses pontos? – murmurou com uma pequena careta de reprimenda e o menino ficou sério de novo, abaixando os olhos para a perna enfaixada e sangrando. Tinha a cortado na semana anterior quando estava brincando com os irmãos e os amigos na fazenda do Sr. Donald, ele tinha ficado preso em uma cerca de arame farpado, o que ocasionou o corte.

-Eu cai. – sussurrou com uma voz mínima e infantil e Elliot sacudiu a cabeça, fazendo um "tsc, tsc, tsc" com a língua. Conhecia as crianças dessa cidade e com certeza Thomas deve ter caído era de uma árvore, tentando pegar alguma fruta para comer. Ou então caído de uma pedra quando estava brincando com os amigos e o irmão.

-Caiu, sei. – murmurou e com o rabo de olhou lançou um olhar para a mãe do menino, que tinha dado um suspiro exasperada diante dos filhos arteiros que tinha. O loiro deu um sorriso para ela, dando de ombros em uma clara indicação de que as crianças eram assim mesmas e a mulher riu. –Eu vou consertar isso jovem Thomas. Mas espero que daqui para frente não haja mais quedas. – falou em um tom firme e o menino assentiu com a cabeça. Elliot puxou a mesa com os instrumentos esterilizados, cortando as bandagens ensangüentadas e olhando torto para os pontos arrebentados. Pacientemente foi tirando um a um, sob os pequenos choramingo do menino. –Oras, não deve estar doendo, eu apliquei anestesia. – protestou, olhando firmemente nos olhos castanhos e infantis e viu que o garoto voltou a chupar o dedo e apertar a mão da mãe que estava ao seu lado.

Meia hora depois Elliot fechava o último ponto e enfaixava novamente a perna do garoto, soltando um longo suspiro e esticando as costas, depois de ficar tanto tempo sentado curvado sobre a perna do menino.

-Muito obrigada Dr. Hart. – falou a mãe da criança, o pegando no colo e dando um longo sorriso para o loiro. –Prometo que o rapazinho irá se comportar agora. – garantiu e o médico sorriu, afagando os cabelos castanhos do menino.

-Espero. – falou e viu quando a mulher saiu da sala com o garoto no colo ao mesmo tempo em que entrava uma outra mulher de cabelos castanhos cheios. -Ah, srta. Granger, a que devo a visita? – perguntou, retirando as luvas de borracha manchadas de sangue e as jogando na lixeira mais próxima.

-Eu queria saber como está o estado do Harry. – perguntou preocupada, olhando intensamente para o rosto pálido do homem.

-O sr. Potter vai sobreviver. Nada grave. Já vi casos piores do que o dele. – deu um sorriso confiante e Hermione soltou um suspiro aliviado. –Mas vai ter que ficar aqui até se recuperar totalmente. Não aconselho remoção. Uma costela quase perfurou o pulmão dele que está com a camada externa ferida e irritada e a perna dele quase gangrenou. Não queria arriscar dar alta a ele e o sr. Potter imediatamente pegar um ônibus e depois um avião de volta a Inglaterra.

-Como sabe que somos ingleses? – perguntou, notando pela primeira vez que ele não tinha o sotaque comum dessa área da Irlanda.

-Vivi na Inglaterra por longos anos e estudei lá também depois que vim morar com os meus avós. Acho que sei a diferença de um conterrâneo para um estrangeiro. – concluiu, arrumando os seus instrumentos novamente sobre a bancada de alumínio. –Mais alguma pergunta srta. Granger?

-Sim, tem algum lugar onde eu possa ficar? Meu amigo Ron vai voltar para a Inglaterra, mas eu vou ficar aqui com o Harry.

-A pensão da sra. Doubfire fica no final da Rua Lilith. – respondeu solícito, passando o seu estetoscópio por sobre o pescoço. –Agora se me der licença eu tenho que ir antes que… - começou, olhando para o relógio em seu pulso quando ouviu um grito agudo ecoar pelos corredores.

-ONDE ELE ESTÁ? – a voz estridente e feminina ribombou pelas paredes brancas do hospital e Elliot soltou um grunhido de dentro de sua garganta, passando por Hermione e abrindo a porta da sala de emergência, dando de cara com uma jovem que estava prestes a entrar no local.

-Alicia Margaret Snipes, isso é um hospital, e hospital não é lugar para se gritar. – repreendeu com uma voz firme e levemente arrastada a mulher baixa e de cabelos negros e cacheados, que estava em frente a ele, quase sumindo diante do olhar duro e postura firme do jovem loiro, muito mais alto do que ela. –Bem srta. Granger, eu tenho que ir. – disse apologético, ainda mais pelo escândalo que a mulher estava fazendo. O que a amiga de Harry deveria estar pensando dele agora? Segurou no braço da morena e a arrastou sala afora, deixando Hermione estática no meio da sala vazia da Emergência. Por breves segundos a cientista jurou que tinha visto Draco Malfoy.

* * *

-Sinceramente Li, você precisava ter feito aquele escândalo dentro do hospital? Sabe que lá não é lugar para gritos. – resmungou Elliot, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de suas surradas calças jeans. Sem o jaleco de médico as pessoas poderiam ver melhor as roupas que ele usava no dia a dia cada vez que ia trabalhar. Geralmente era uma camisa velha e calças jeans surradas, assim como tênis gastos. Claro que a sra. Hart já tinha protestado várias vezes sobre o modo de se vestir do neto, mas esse tinha argumentado dizendo que não adiantava usar terno pois esse sempre acabaria se manchando de sangue.

-Não deveria ter gritado? – Alicia gesticulou largamente no meio da rua, quase atingindo um ou dois passantes, que olharam torto para os dois jovens mas permaneceram inabalados. Todo mundo sabia como a esposa do delegado era expansiva e super-protetora, ainda mais com os amigos, incluindo o jovem Elliot. –Você deveria estar entrando no meu restaurante para almoçar ao meio-dia. MEIO-DIA! Sabe que horas são agora? – perguntou indignada, olhando para o delicado relógio em seu pulso. –Quatro da tarde. Eu fiquei esperando você por quatro horas e você não apareceu. Então o que eu pensei? "Aquela besta do Elliot esqueceu de novo da vida dentro daquele hospital". Eu quase liguei para a sra. Hart para dizer a ela que o neto dela não tinha aparecido para almoçar. – os ombros do loiro tencionaram e ele soltou um resmungo sob a respiração. Era tudo o que ele precisava nessa altura de sua vida… uma babá.

-Realmente obrigado pela parte que me toca. – comentou jocoso, abrindo a porta do restaurante que Alicia gerenciava. Rapidamente a mulher foi para trás do balcão e ele sentou-se em frente a ela, do outro lado da mesa de mármore. Conheceu Alicia da mesma maneira que conheceu Rocco, na escola. E os dois chegaram a namorar por seis meses e preferiram terminar assim que Elliot foi embora da cidade. Quando o loiro voltou, qual não foi à surpresa ao ver a ex-namorada noiva do seu melhor amigo? Realmente ficou feliz por eles e adorava Alicia, apenas não suportava quando ela entrava no módulo mãe super protetora para o seu lado.

-Também te adoro querido. – respondeu, pedindo que uma cozinheira preparasse algo para o loiro. –Mas e então? – comentou sorridente, debruçando-se sobre o balcão e Elliot recuou quando viu os olhos negros da mulher extremamente perto dos seus olhos cinzentos. –Como é esse tal de Potter? É por causa dele que você está esquecendo da vida? – disse em um tom malicioso e Elliot corou diante da implicação das palavras dela.

-Do que você está falando?

-Lucy, Betty e Mônica estiveram lanchando aqui outro dia e disseram que o Dr. Hart não saiu do lado do paciente enquanto ele esteve inconsciente. – o loiro fez uma nota mental para ralhar com enfermeiras tagarelas que ficavam soltando coisas sobre a vida de seu superior dentro do restaurante mais freqüentado pelas fofoqueiras da cidade.

-Eu estava apenas intrigado e preocupado pelo fato de que ele não acordava mesmo não apresentando danos cerebrais. – deu de ombros, bebericando um pouco do copo d'água que uma das garçonetes havia lhe servido.

-Ah, não seria nada relacionado ao fato de que ele é um lindo moreno de olhos verdes, não é? – provocou e Elliot engasgou-se com a sua água.

-Mas do que inferno você está falando Alicia? - exigiu já irritado com aquelas indiretas da amiga. Nunca tinha ouvido aquele tipo de conversa da morena e agora ela vinha com essas tiradas. O que estava acontecendo? –Você andou roubando drogas da farmácia do hospital? – perguntou a mulher, pensando em restringir o acesso dela a clínica. Só porque era amiga do diretor isso não lhe dava o direito de ir e vir dentro do local.

Alicia olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro e quando estava certa de que, àquela hora, só tinha eles dois no restaurante, começou a soltar o verbo.

-Okay Elliot, eu vou ser sincera com você e perguntar isso uma vez só. – o loiro ergueu tanto as sobrancelhas que elas quase sumiram sob a franja de seu cabelo. –Você é gay? – os olhos cinzentos se arregalaram e se já não estivesse sentado, com certeza Elliot teria caído duro no chão.

-De onde você tirou esse absurdo! – esbravejou e Alicia recuou assustada diante da fúria que estava nos olhos claros do amigo. –Essa é a coisa mais estúpida que eu ouvi em toda a minha vida! – falou um pouco mais calmo e Alicia se atreveu a aproximar-se mais uma vez do loiro.

-Me desculpe pensar isso, mas é que você tem metade das mulheres da cidade babando aos seus pés, mas não dá a mínima atenção para elas. No começo eu achei que era porque você é um homem ocupado, mas até mesmo o Rocco que está sempre ocupado com a delegacia e as suas conferências em Dublin arrumou tempo para namorar. Aí aparece esse estranho e você fica subitamente interessado nele quando tudo o que ele tem são apenas uns ossos quebrados resultados de uma misteriosa agressão que logo pode ser resolvida, e nada mais. Então eu comecei a me questionar.

-E se questionou erroneamente, pelo que vejo. – ironizou, bebendo mais um pouco da sua água para ver se recuperava do choque.

-Nossa, não está mais aqui quem falou. Então a questão toda é que você está no celibato. Melhor, você se casou com a sua carreira e tem o hospital como sua amante. – caçoou a mulher, recebendo um olhar feio do amigo.

-Está tarde, tenho que voltar para a clínica. – resmungou, erguendo-se de sua cadeira e Alicia já iria abrir a boca para protestar, dizendo que ele não tinha comido nada, quando um olhar do loiro a fez se calar. Depois da burrada que tinha cometido era melhor não mencionar nada. Com um resmungo ele deu as costas para a mulher e saiu batendo a porta do restaurante. Realmente, às vezes não sabia de onde a morena arrumava essas conclusões absurdas sobre a sua pessoa. Gay? Hunf, francamente!

* * *

A luz fraca dos postes iluminava as três cabeças ruivas paradas sob a chuva e o vento frio daquela madrugada londrina. Nuvens de fumaça saiam de seus narizes enquanto dois deles, espantosamente iguais, murmuravam reclamações sob a respiração para um outro visivelmente mais jovem e que não parecia perturbado com o tempo ou o frio daquela noite.

-Me diga mais uma vez por que estamos fazendo isso. – sussurrou Jorge na escuridão, os lábios roxos e os dentes batendo por causa do frio, enquanto esfregava uma mão na outra tentando obter algum calor.

-Porque se vocês não me ajudarem contarei para Gina o que vocês fizeram com o Dean na despedida de solteiro dele. – retrucou Ron e os gêmeos lançaram olhares de fúria para o irmão caçula. –E não me olhem com essa cara porque eu sou completamente inocente, já que eu não estava lá para ver… - deu um sorriso escarninho sob a luz do poste. – a pouca vergonha que vocês aprontaram com o nosso cunhado. – cravou a pá que carregava na terra fofa e apoiou as mãos no cabo dela, sorrindo mais ainda.

-Por que a Tonks simplesmente não mandou outros inomináveis junto com você? – resmungou Fred, imitando o gesto de Rony, que rolou os olhos pela enésima vez e explicou novamente o porquê.

-Porque os Malfoy não são um assunto do Departamento de Mistérios, mas como a nossa chefe é parente deles por tabela e uma das principais interessadas… - continuou, às vezes não acreditando como a atrapalhada Nifandora Tonks conseguiu um cargo tão alto como a chefia dos Inomináveis. Bem, ela poderia ser meio desajeitada, mas isso não queria dizer que era uma auror ruim. Na verdade, ela era brilhante, mesmo com toda a sua esquisitice. – e porque se a minha teoria estiver certa, esse Malfoy perdido pode estar em perigo e por isso tudo tem que ser feito na surdina, já que as paredes do Ministério tem ouvidos. Por isso vocês já sabem…

-Se alguém perguntar, nunca estivemos aqui e não sabemos de nada. – disseram os gêmeos em coro.

-Ótimo! Então comecem a cavar. – ordenou e com o pé enterrou mais a pá na terra molhada, tirando um bom punhado dela e a colocando de lado.

-E por que não podemos usar magia? – Fred resmungou mais uma vez, começando a cavar também. –Seria muito mais prático.

-Para não ativar os alarmes de violação de túmulos. Afinal, eles pensaram em tudo, exceto na maneira mais simples de se abrir uma cova… ou seja, cavando. – respondeu Jorge, jogando mais um punhado de terra.

Uma hora depois os três ruivos finalmente se encontravam sobre o caixão enterrado no fundo do buraco de sete palmos. O frio da noite já há muito tempo esquecido diante do calor que o exercício causou e com um suspiro aliviado os três largaram as pás de lado. Em um pulo, Fred e Jorge saíram da cova, deixando Rony para trás, que olhou por cima do ombro para os irmãos acima de si.

-Vai nessa Roniquinho, abra o caixão. – murmurou Jorge e o caçula dos Weasley rolou os olhos diante do aparente temor do irmão de ver um defunto.

-Deixa de ser fresco, só vai ter ossos aqui. – caçoou o inominável, rindo baixo do irmão e sendo acompanhado por Fred. Inclinou-se sobre o tampo de madeira, soltando as travas dele para poder ver o que tinha. Só precisava de uma amostra óssea do esqueleto do Malfoy e tudo estaria resolvido. Preparou-se para ver o que seria a caveira de seu ex-inimigo de escola, enquanto os seus irmãos davam as costas para ele para não presenciarem a cena, quando abriu a tampa do caixão e franziu os lábios, surpreso. –Okay, agora eu não entendi nada. – comentou em voz alta, ficando de pé sobre o caixão e cruzando os braços sobre o peito largo. Fred e Jorge viraram-se novamente em direção ao irmão, tentando ver por sobre o ombro dele o que estava dentro da cova. Percebendo a curiosidade dos irmãos, Ron saiu do caminho para eles verem o que ele tinha visto. Queria saber se não era apenas ele que estava vendo coisas.

-Onde está o Malfoy? – murmurou Jorge com os olhos largos. No lugar de onde deveria estar o esqueleto de Draco, a única coisa que tinha eram pedras. –A não ser que essas pedras tenham algum valor monetário… - irritado Rony bateu a tampa do caixão e saiu de dentro do buraco.

-De duas a uma, ou alguém tirou o corpo dele daí, ou o corpo nunca esteve aí para início de conversa. – resmungou, pegando a pá e começando a tapar o buraco novamente. Rapidamente os gêmeos se juntaram ao irmão e meia hora mais tarde tudo estava do mesmo modo que eles tinham encontrado.

-O que você vai fazer agora? Dar parte do sumiço do corpo? – perguntou Fred enquanto eles saíam do cemitério a caminho do carro dos gêmeos, com as pás sobre os ombros.

-Não seja besta, Fred. Se ninguém sabe o que estamos fazendo, não podemos dar parte do sumiço do corpo, poderíamos ser presos por violação de sepultura. – Jorge rolou os olhos diante da estupidez do irmão. Deveria ser o sono já afetando o cérebro brilhante dele.

-Vou informar isso a Tonks e a Mione. Tenho a suspeita de que o corpo nunca esteve lá na verdade. – Rony abriu o porta malas do carro e jogou a pá dentro dele, sendo acompanhado pelos irmãos.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntaram os gêmeos em unísso.

-O caixão estava cheio de pedras, isso quer dizer que era para poder simular o peso de um corpo durante o funeral. Se o corpo tivesse sido roubado depois, para que então encher um caixão de pedras se ele estaria enterrado mesmo e ninguém iria verificar se tinha alguém lá dentro? Muito estranho isso, estranho mesmo. – murmurou, destrancando a porta traseira do carro enquanto Jorge ia para trás do volante e Fred sentava-se ao seu lado.

-E agora temos uma pergunta que não quer calar: se o corpo do Malfoy não está no caixão, onde ele está? – sussurrou Jorge em um tom sombrio e viu Rony dar de ombros pelo retrovisor do carro.

-Eu não sei, sinceramente não sei.

* * *

Harry Potter estava entediado e isso era um marco para um homem que sempre passava as férias de verão preso em uma casa com parentes chatos. Porém, depois de se libertar dessa prisão e entrar na vida de auror, o jovem Potter tinha banido a palavra tédio de seu dicionário, isso até chegar aquele dia chuvoso de verão.

Fazia uns quatro dias desde que Harry tinha acordado de seu sono profundo e fazia exatamente algumas horas desde que ele recebeu um recado de Hermione, dizendo que ela precisava voltar às pressas para Londres porque Rony tinha descoberto alguma coisa e que voltaria no final de semana para lhe contar as novidades, o deixando sozinho naquele hospital com nada mais do que as ocasionais visitas das enfermeiras e uma vez ou outra a aparição do Dr. Hart.

-Eu odeio hospitais. – resmungou para o quarto vazio. Realmente detestava o cheiro de éter que qualquer hospital possuía e as paredes brancas e impecavelmente limpas. Viveu parte da sua vida escolar dentro de um hospital e, como auror, já era conhecido por quase todos os funcionários do St. Mungos. Ou seja, faltava muito pouco para a sala de emergência do hospital bruxo ter uma cama com o seu nome gravado.

-Bom dia sr. Potter, como se sente hoje? – o mencionado Dr. Hart entrou no quarto com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, os cabelos loiros ainda pingando pelo banho e o estetoscópio quase caindo do pescoço, com vários raios-x sob o braço.

-Entediado. – murmurou, soltando um longo e sofrido suspiro. –Quando poderei, ao menos, sair dessa cama? – perguntou, lançando um olhar pidão para o médico que riu diante do jeito infantil que os orbes verdes o encaravam.

-Isso nós vamos ver agora, sr. Potter. – respondeu ganhando um ar sério e caminhando até uma placa na parede, acendendo a luz dela e prendendo os raios-x que tinha trazido sob o braço. –Hum, interessante. – murmurou, observando atentamente as chapas.

-O que foi? – perguntou o moreno curioso, inclinando-se um pouco na cama para poder ver o que o médico estava vendo.

-Suas costelas estão cicatrizando sr. Potter, mas de uma maneira mais lenta do que o esperado. Talvez isso seja reflexo da infecção que o senhor apresentou há alguns dias… - começou a resmungar para si mesmo, fazendo uma avaliação aqui e acolá da qual Harry não entendia nada. Contudo, sabia porque estava demorando para ficar curado. Não era porque estava sendo usado um método trouxa de cura, mas sim por causa das maldições que ele com certeza recebeu durante seu duelo contra Lestrange. Elas ainda estavam correndo em seu corpo e por isso estavam retardando a sua cura. E, até que elas perdessem o efeito completamente, Harry ainda ficaria preso naquela cama por um bom tempo, segundo o que Hermione havia lhe dito.

-E então? – Harry suspirou quando depois de uns dois minutos finalmente o loiro voltou a sua atenção para ele.

-Sem chances. – rebateu com um sorriso brincalhão. –Com as costelas ainda correndo o risco de quebrarem de novo, não quero dar o azar de te dar um par de muletas e ver você se esforçar à toa.

-Mas e quanto à cadeira de rodas? – apontou para a cadeira que ficava a um canto do quarto e que era usada pelas enfermeiras cada vez que elas levavam Harry para algum exame.

-Como se você tivesse forças para chegar nela sozinha. Eu já disse sr. Potter, sem chances. Que tipo de médico seria eu se permitisse que você saísse perambulando por aí ainda em fase de recuperação?

-Um bem sádico, que adora me ver sofrer entrevado nessa cama, coisa que eu mais detesto. – o sorriso do loiro de brincalhão tornou-se malicioso.

-Descobriu o meu segredo sr. Potter. – deu de ombros, desligando o aparelho e recolhendo novamente as radiografias. –Talvez você passaria melhor o seu tempo se me contasse a história de seu súbito surgimento na cidade. – pediu solícito, puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se ao lado da cama do moreno, que trincou os dentes ao ouvir isso. Há dias estava tentando sair dessa enrascada e procurando uma desculpa para dar ao delegado, que o tinha visitado no dia anterior, e ao médico, que sempre o estava defendendo e pedindo que o delegado não o estressasse. Porém parecia que o Dr. Hart não estava mais disposto a defendê-lo e também estava curioso para saber a verdade.

-Por que isso é tão importante afinal? – rebateu irritado pelo simples fato de que não tinha nenhuma história bolada.

-Se você foi agredido, sr. Potter, precisamos saber quem foi. Outros poderão sair feridos se o bandido continuar solto.

-Mentira! O que vocês querem saber é de onde eu apareci, já que com certeza sendo um estrangeiro as pessoas teriam me notado perambulando pela cidade durante o dia. O que vocês querem saber é de onde eu vim e que roupas estranhas eram aquelas que eu estava usando. Aliás, estou para perguntar isso há dias: onde estão as minhas coisas?

-No armário sr. Potter. – respondeu o médico, apontando para o dito armário em uma das paredes do quarto, começando a perder a paciência com o moreno. De uns dias para cá ele estava se tornando muito temperamental, coisa que a amiga dele, Hermione, tinha explicado a Elliot. Harry detestava hospitais e ficar parado por muito tempo. –E eu sei de onde você veio, sr. Potter. Você veio da Inglaterra. Apenas queremos saber como você chegou aqui e quem te agrediu.

-Eu cheguei aqui andando! – respondeu Harry arredio e Elliot estreitou os olhos desacreditado. A cidade mais próxima de Refuge ficava há uns 100 quilômetros. Não poderia acreditar que o homem tenha andado isso tudo na escuridão da estrada. –E a verdade é que eu sofri um acidente... Eu estava vindo de moto e perdi o controle dela em uma parte escorregadia da estrada. Como meu celular não pegava e ao longe eu vi a placa indicando que Refuge estava próxima, eu vim andando até aqui.

-Com uma perna quebrada? – o loiro indagou desconfiado, cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Tinha coisas faltando na história desse homem e ele poderia perceber que Harry estava mentindo descaradamente.

-Já sofri ferimentos piores. E quanto às roupas... Oras, quem são vocês para criticar o que eu uso?

-O que você está me contando é a verdade sr. Potter? Porque eu vou saber se o senhor estiver mentindo. – ameaçou e Harry torceu o nariz, o tom dele nesse momento lembrava muito o de Draco e isso estava levantando defesas em Harry que há anos ele não usava.

-O que te importa? Você é apenas um médico de uma medíocre cidade do interior! O que você realmente sabe? – rebateu irritado diante de tantas perguntas. Não gostava de ser interrogado. Geralmente fazia o contrário. E detestava ainda mais quando era interrogado sobre a sua vida.

Elliot levantou-se da cadeira de supetão, mordendo o lábio inferior para impedir-se de brigar com o jovem paciente. Uma vontade louca de soltar umas tiradas provocativas e umas verdades para esse rapaz estava surgindo em seu ser. O modo como Harry agia o enraivecia. Quando o moreno era civil ele também era civil. Mas quando Harry estava temperamental estranhamente o humor de Elliot também mudava, como se tivesse algo no gênio de Harry e no modo dele de agir que o perturbasse.

-Ótimo sr. Potter. Informarei ao Rocco sobre isso. – falou entre dentes, dando as costas para o rapaz e com o seu jaleco farfalhando caminhou a passos largos até a porta do quarto e bateu essa atrás de si assim que saiu. -Argh! Insolente! – rosnou Elliot ao sair do quarto. Aquele garoto estava começando a irritá-lo. Com passos pesados começou a caminhar até a sua sala quando foi abordado por uma ofegante Lucy, cujos olhos estavam largos de pavor. –O que foi? – rapidamente o seu mau humor se esvaiu ao ver a expressão da enfermeira chefe.

-Os bombeiros acabaram de contatar a clínica, doutor. Um acidente com um ônibus de turistas na estrada. A cidade mais próxima é Refuge e eles estão mandando os feridos para cá. – Elliot soltou um baixo rosnado.

-Quantos? – perguntou, esfregando os olhos pois sentia uma dor de cabeça chegando.

-Quarenta. Dois em estado grave. – Lucy soltou em uma inspirada de ar.

-Ligue para as voluntárias do hospital, peçam para elas virem imediatamente. Chame as outras enfermeiras e preparem a sala de cirurgia. Ligue para o Hospital Geral de Dublin, peça para eles deixarem o helicóptero aposto. Se a gente precisar remover, remove. E fale para os bombeiros que se tiver mais feridos, mande para Mullingar. A gente não tem estrutura para atender tanta gente ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim senhor. – disse a enfermeira, correndo rapidamente para começar a preparar tudo.

-Era só o que eu precisava. – murmurou o loiro, caminhando a passos pesados até a sua sala e com mãos ágeis começando a retirar seu jaleco e suas surradas calças jeans, assim como a sua camisa e qualquer outro apetrecho, trocando a sua roupa pelo uniforme azul e esterilizado que geralmente os médicos da emergência usavam.

Em seu quarto Harry continuava a resmungar sob a respiração como uma criança birrenta por ter perdido o seu brinquedo favorito. Aquele médico o tinha irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo o moreno estava se sentindo mal pelas palavras duras que tinha dito ao loiro. Elliot só queria ajudar e lá estava ele, Harry Potter, bancando o mal agradecido. O barulho de passos apressados no corredor e o som de vozes tiraram o inominável de seus devaneios e o fez franzir as sobrancelhas negras. O hospital estava estranhamente agitado hoje. Fazendo um esforço descomunal, o rapaz conseguiu descer da sua cama pela primeira vez em duas semanas e meio que andar, meio que se arrastar, até a cadeira de rodas. Deixou-se cair pesadamente sobre ela, arfante, e com outra dose de esforço ajeitou a sua perna quebrada no apoio. Depois de uns minutos para recuperar o fôlego, Harry foi rolando até a porta e alcançou o corredor, finalmente saindo daquele quarto. Uma mulher passou correndo por ele, desculpando-se apressadamente por quase ter esbarrado em sua cadeira. Ainda rolando, o rapaz finalmente conseguiu chegar à área onde ficava a recepção do PS e arregalou os olhos ao ver a quantidade de pessoas feridas que lá estavam. Muitas envoltas em cobertores, molhadas e chorando intensamente. Mulheres, homens, velhos e crianças amontoavam-se na sala a espera de atendimento. Voluntárias separaram os saudáveis dos feridos e levavam as crianças para as áreas infantis, requisitando a ajuda daqueles que não estavam em choque diante do acidente. As portas automáticas de vidro se abriram e bombeiros entraram no local rodando uma maca apressados. Harry recuou a cadeira para sair do caminho da maca e torceu os lábios ao ver o estado do acidentado.

-Sr. Potter, o que faz aqui? – os olhos verdes viraram-se para mirar o rosto cansado da sra. Hart, que usava um jaleco do hospital manchado de sangue e medicamentos.

-Eu ouvi barulhos…

-Por favor, sr. Potter, volte para o seu quarto. – pediu a mulher, mas Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

-Posso ajudar. Tive treinamento… - hesitou um pouco, sentindo-se culpado por inventar uma mentira para a bondosa senhora. -… de primeiros socorros na Academia de Polícia. – bem, pensou, ser auror não era o equivalente a ser um policial? Então não estava mentindo tanto assim. E realmente havia recebido treinamento de primeiros socorros bruxo e trouxa.

-Verdade? – sra. Hart parecia indecisa em deixá-lo ajudar. –Certo. – respondeu por fim, depositando no colo dele as bandagens e remédios que carregava nos braços. –Está vendo aquela porta? – a apontou para a entrada da área da emergência. –Na primeira sala a esquerda tem um rapaz e uma moça, ambos com ferimentos leves, mas os cortes deles precisam ser desinfetados e cobertos. Pode fazer isso para mim? – o moreno acenou positivamente e rolou para a entrada da emergência. Em poucos minutos entrou na sala indicada por Elizabeth e viu um rapaz sentado na cama, tentando consolar uma adolescente ainda chocada com o acidente. Assim que Harry entrou no local o rapaz voltou seus olhos para ele.

-Vim tratar dos ferimentos de vocês. – disse com um pequeno sorriso confiante e ambos assentiram com a cabeça, permitindo-se serem cuidados.

* * *

Na sala de atendimento, Elliot debruçava-se sobre o corpo ferido do motorista do ônibus, um dos pacientes que estava em estado grave. Parecia que o veículo tinha saído da estrada com a chuva e caído de bico na ribanceira. E, conseqüentemente, quem estava na parte da frente foi quem se feriu mais, começando pelo motorista.

-Entuba! – ordenou a uma das enfermeiras que prontamente começou a enfiar o tudo de oxigênio pela boca do paciente.

-Doutor a pressão está diminuindo. – murmurou Mônica ao olhar para o aparelho medidor. –Ele está entrando em choque!

-Injeção de adrenalina nele, agora! – comandou com uma voz firme enquanto tentava estancar o sangramento abundante na perna ferida do homem. Um pedaço de vidro tinha cortado direto na aorta.

-Está perdendo muito sangue! – Lucy falou enquanto injetava a adrenalina na veia do paciente.

Rangendo os dentes Elliot correu até o outro lado da sala e abriu várias gavetas até que finalmente achou o que queria. Com um pedaço de garrote envolveu a perna do paciente, a apertando firmemente e providenciando um torniquete. Tinha que fechar a artéria imediatamente senão não teria como parar a hemorragia que não era apenas externa, mas interna também. Não tinha osso do corpo do homem que não estivesse quebrado, os dois pulmões estavam perfurados assim como um rim e ele apresentava um traumatismo craniano sério. Foras os cortes e os hematomas. Precisaria do dedo de Deus ali para esse homem se salvar.

-PRESSÃO CAINDO! – Betty gritou, tirando a atenção do loiro da perna ferida e o fazendo voltar os olhos cinzentos na direção do monitor de batimentos cardíacos. Nesse momento a sra. Doubfire, uma das voluntárias do hospital, entrou apressada na sala de atendimento.

-Doutor, Dublin informou que o helicóptero está a caminho, chega aqui em dez minutos. – disse sem fôlego e no que terminou de falar o monitor começou a emitir um bip constante.

-Desfibrilador! – Betty veio rolando o desfibrilador pela sala e Elliot pegou as placas, esperando a enfermeira aplicar o gel pela superfície delas. –Pronto? – apertou o aparelho contra o peito do homem, liberando a carga elétrica e vendo o corpo desse pular. O monitor continuava a emitir um bip estável. –Pronto? – perguntou novamente, carregando o aparelho mais uma vez e estimulando o coração do homem. Mais uma vez ele pulou na cama, mas o medidor continuou emitindo um som contínuo. Elliot tentou e tentou, mandou choques elétricos para o coração do homem pelo menos umas sete vezes, até que, finalmente, Lucy colocou uma mão no ombro do médico e sacudiu a cabeça para ele, dizendo que era tarde. O loiro largou o aparelho de lado e soltou um longo suspiro, abaixando a máscara e olhando para o relógio na parede.

-Hora da morte, 15:42 hs. – disse com uma voz quase sumida, abrindo a porta da sala e saindo do local, arrancando as luvas de borracha com força das mãos, clara indicação de que estava irritado com os acontecimentos. –Sra. Doubfire, - falou para a mulher que andava ao seu lado. – quando a equipe de transferência chegar mostre a eles onde está o paciente que atendemos mais cedo, o outro em estado grave. Diga a eles que ele está estável no momento mas precisa ser removido.

-Sim senhor. – respondeu a mulher, sumindo corredor abaixo. O loiro parou de andar, deixando o seu olhar se perder pelo extenso corredor e soltou um longo suspiro, apoiando a testa na parede e fechando os olhos. Não era a primeira vez que perdia um paciente. Mas cada vez que um morria nas suas mãos era como se fosse a primeira vez que isso acontecia. Ergueu-se da parede e rapidamente recuperou a compostura. Ainda tinha um trabalho a fazer e mesmo que tivesse a ajuda dos para-médicos que vieram com os acidentados, ainda sim ele era o único médico formado naquele hospital e quase tudo estava nas suas mãos essa noite. Com passos firmes encaminhou-se para a recepção do PS para saber quem mais precisava de sua ajuda.

* * *

Eram dez horas da noite quando finalmente as coisas se acalmaram na clínica Withinburg. Harry soltou um longo suspiro quando finalmente terminou sua última assistência aos feridos. Sentiu-se, por várias vezes, tentado a voltar ao seu quarto e procurar a sua varinha para resolver isso tudo com um girar de pulso. E observou, impressionado, a força de vontade que os voluntários do hospital possuíam. Maioria só tinha o treinamento básico que receberam do próprio Dr. Hart para atendimentos simples, mas mesmo assim se esforçaram ao máximo para ajudar. Ver aquelas mulheres correndo de um lado para o outro socorrendo as pessoas o fez lembrar dos tempos de guerra, quando o St. Mungos ficava cheio e bruxos corriam para todos os lados tentando ajudar os companheiros. Era quase a mesma coisa, mas felizmente por detrás dessa tragédia não estava nenhum psicótico, apenas um infeliz destino.

Viu pelo rabo de olhou quando alguém se sentou na cadeira ao seu lado e virou-se para ver o Dr. Hart abaixar a cabeça e apoiá-la nas mãos, prendendo mechas dos fios loiros entre os dedos. A roupa azul estava manchada de sangue de cima abaixo e o homem emanava um ar mais cansado do que a maioria dos pacientes que estavam internados ali. Não poderia esperar menos. O que ele mais viu nas últimas oito horas foi o médico andando de cima a baixo no hospital receitando remédios, visitando pacientes, atendendo casos mais específicos e que precisavam da atenção de alguém formado. Viu a confusão que foi quando dois pacientes graves chegaram e também viu quando um deles saiu da sala de atendimento coberto com um lençol, indicando que estava morto. Em resumo, o loiro deveria estar exausto.

-Dia difícil? – tentou brincar e viu olhos cinzentos e surpresos virarem-se para encará-lo.

-O que você está fazendo fora do seu quarto sr. Potter?

-Estava ajudando a sua avó e as outras senhoras no atendimento. Tenho alguma experiência no ramo. – o loiro iria abrir a boca para perguntar sobre isso, mas preferiu ficar quieto, visto que o interrogatório pela manhã havia gerado uma discussão muito desagradável.

-Quando eu residia no hospital de Londres era comum dias como esse, mas a gente tinha uma equipe completa para poder ajudar. – recostou-se no sofá e jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos e soltando um gemido diante da dor que a sua coluna apresentou por causa do estresse.

-Escuta - começou Harry, incerto. - me desculpe. – terminou, olhando para o seu colo para evitar olhar para o rapaz ao seu lado. Elliot ergueu a cabeça e mirou o moreno ao seu lado, com uma expressão confusa.

-Pelo quê? – perguntou.

-Pelo que eu disse mais cedo. Eu não gosto muito que as pessoas fiquem perguntando sobre a minha vida, ainda mais… er… estranhos. Má experiências passadas.

-Ah… okay. – murmurou, retirando a camisa azul manchada e ficando apenas com a camiseta que usava por debaixo da mesma. –Escuta, sei que é contra a regra do hospital e eu, acima de tudo, não deveria estar propondo isso… mas tem um café do outro lado da rua. Gostaria de me fazer companhia? – perguntou incerto.

-Eu adoraria, mas ficaria meio estranho sair pela rua com isso. – e Harry apontou para o pijama que usava. Elliot apenas sorriu, dizendo que resolvia isso em um segundo, sumindo por um dos corredores. Minutos depois ele retornou com dois longos casacos e colocou um deles em Harry e outro em si, pegando no apoio da cadeira e empurrando o moreno para fora do hospital e em direção a lanchonete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

Bateu com a gaveta de arquivos, soltando várias nuvens de pó diante da idade que possuía aqueles pergaminhos velhos e amarelados. Tossiu um pouco, abanando as mãos para poder sumir com a poeira que subiu e deu as costas para a estante, apoiando-se nela e mirando seus olhos azuis na mulher que estava do outro lado da sala.

-E então? - perguntou, cruzando os braços e balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, estalando um pouco o pescoço para poder relaxar os músculos. -Achou alguma coisa? - falou exasperado, caminhando até onde estava a morena que procurava com avidez o atestado entre as várias pilhas de pergaminhos.

-Eu sabia que o mundo mágico era burocrático, mas não sabia que era tanto. - resmungou a mulher, prendendo uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha enquanto remexia mais ainda nos pergaminhos.

-Sabia que eu posso ser repreendido pelo diretor do DM se ele descobrir o que estamos fazendo? - Rony parou ao lado da amiga, a ajudando a revirar aqueles atestados e certidões.

-Pensei que você tivesse a autorização da Tonks para mexer nesses arquivos.

-Mas não tenho a autorização para trazer uma civil para remexer nesses arquivos, e ainda mais a envolver nesse caso.

-Que caso, Ronald? - Hermione riu sarcástica. -O que estamos fazendo aqui não diz respeito ao Departamento de Mistérios, estamos ajudando uma amiga a resolver um problema de família.

-Mas estamos usando o poder do Departamento de Mistérios para poder abrir os nossos caminhos. Eu disse à recepcionista que isso era assunto dos Inomináveis. Se o diretor descobrir que eu dei uma carteirada na mulher... - a cientista virou-se chocada para o ruivo, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

-Ronald Weasley com medo de quebrar as regras? Por que eu nunca vi essa prudência quando estávamos em Hogwarts?

-Porque em Hogwarts eu não ganhava um salário para estudar. Aqui eu ganho, e gostaria de mantê-lo. - resmungou o auror diante da brincadeira da amiga.

-Você vai manter o seu precioso salário e o seu precioso... e extremamente perigoso... emprego. - rebateu a morena de maneira seca e dessa vez foi à vez de Rony rir. Hermione ainda não gostava da idéia de Harry e ele terem se tornado aurores. Embora tenha ficado extasiada com o fato de eles terem sido bons o suficiente em seus NOM's e NIEM's para conseguir entrar para a Academia, ainda sim era ela que ficava com o coração na mão cada vez que eles saíam em missão. Várias vezes a mulher reclamou dizendo que cansou de chamar o Ministério para saber sobre os agentes Potter e Weasley e receber como resposta um: "eles estão em missão confidencial senhorita".

-Ah! - a morena gritou, puxando um longo pergaminho amarelado de dentro da gaveta e soltando uma nuvem de poeira. -Achei! - vibrou entusiasmada, percorrendo os olhos por sobre as linhas da certidão de óbito.

-Ótimo, e o que diz aí? - Rony perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro dela e torcendo um pouco os lábios e franzindo a sobrancelha diante do que lia. -Só pode ser um engano. - murmurou desacreditado, ainda com a cena da noite anterior, onde encontrou o caixão de Draco Malfoy preenchido apenas com pedras, nítida em sua cabeça. Mas o que estava intrigando Rony não era o fato de que o caixão estava vazio, mas sim o fato de que ele ouviu o seu pai comentar em uma reunião da Ordem, no Largo Grimmaud nº 12, que o homem havia visto o corpo de Draco Malfoy com os próprios olhos. Então, onde estava o cadáver do loiro? Será que havia sido enterrado em algum outro lugar? E era por isso que ele e Hermione estavam dentro dos arquivos de óbito bruxo. Talvez algo ali poderia lhes dizer onde o garoto estava realmente enterrado e esclarecer essa dúvida envolvendo o Dr. Hart.

-Não, aqui diz claramente... - Hermione apontou para a linha onde dizia a causa da morte. -... que ele morreu por causa de um traumatismo craniano.

-Mas meu pai estava lá no dia em que a Mansão Malfoy foi destruída. Ele disse que todos os Malfoy's foram mortos com um avada kedavra, que o curandeiro que os avaliou atestou isso. - respondeu o ruivo, afastando-se da amiga e mordendo a bochecha. Tinha alguma coisa errada ali. O sujeito morreu de uma forma, mas em seu atestado de óbito estava escrito outra coisa? Por quê? -Quem assina esse atestado? - perguntou, puxando o pergaminho da mão de Hermione.

-Curandeiro Thompson. - respondeu a morena.

-Ele ainda trabalha no St. Mungos, talvez ele possa nos dar algumas respostas. - apontou a varinha para o pergaminho em sua mão, fazendo uma cópia dele e depois o guardou no mesmo lugar onde o encontrou. -Vamos verificar isso de perto. - segurou no pulso dela e começou a arrastá-la para fora da sala de arquivos com mil perguntas rodando em sua cabeça. O que estava acontecendo afinal? Qual era o mistério por detrás da morte de Draco Malfoy?

* * *

-Aqui está Elliot. - Marty depositou o prato de hambúrguer em frente aos olhos cansados e gulosos do doutor. -Burguer com fritas para o nosso estimado doutor. - disse jovial. -E sopa de ervilha para o nosso querido paciente. - depositou o prato de sopa em frente a Harry, que fez uma pequena careta. Por que ele tinha que comer aquela coisa verde e saudável enquanto via o médico se deliciando com um bom sanduíche?

-Não faça essa cara. - Elliot comentou divertido assim que Marty se afastou da mesa. -Você ainda é um convalescente e precisa se alimentar de maneira saudável. - respondeu, dando uma mordida generosa em seu hambúrguer. Resignado, Harry pegou a colher ao lado do prato e começou a tomar longas colheradas de sua sopa. Silêncio seguiu-se com os dois concentrados em sua comida e vez ou outra com Harry lançando olhares para o homem loiro na sua frente, que olhava com interesse pela janela a rua vazia em frente ao hospital.

-Você parece cansado. – murmurou o moreno, tentando quebrar aquele silêncio que estava começando a incomodá-lo. E também tentando puxar algum assunto para descobrir mais coisas sobre esse médico e qualquer relação que ele possa ter com os Malfoy.

-Você também estaria cansado se tivesse que correr pelo hospital atendendo uns quarenta pacientes de uma vez só, sendo que dois em estado grave. E sendo que um deles não se salvou. – comentou com um tom arrastado de voz devido ao sono que começava a aparecer.

-Eu soube, sinto muito. – respondeu Harry sem saber direito o que dizer. Claro que em todos os anos como auror ou até mesmo nos anos de guerra, viu pessoas morreram em frente aos seus olhos sem ele poder fazer nada para poder mudar isso. Mas com certeza deveria ser muito mais doloroso para um médico, que estudou por anos com a função de poder salvar vidas, ver alguém morrer bem na sua frente, sabendo que poderia ter feito alguma coisa para mudar isso, mas falhando em sua missão. Com certeza era mais chocante.

-Eu deveria estar acostumado, sabia? Já vi várias pessoas morrerem… mas mesmo assim… - soltou um longo suspiro. -… nenhuma morte é igual à outra e eu sempre me sinto impotente quando isso acontece. Meus professores falavam quando eu estava na faculdade: seja educado, seja sincero, transmita confiança, mas não se apegue demais. Acho que nessa última parte eu não dei ouvido a eles.

-Você… você já se apegou demais a algum paciente? – perguntou o moreno curioso, dando uma colherada em sua sopa.

-Uma vez… eu fazia residência na pediatria e tinha esse garotinho. Ele tinha apenas cinco anos, quase cabelo nenhum na cabeça, tinha câncer. Era sempre sorridente e esperançoso. Mas em uma noite, na véspera de Natal, ele teve uma parada cardíaca. Fizemos de tudo, tudo mesmo, mas ele não se salvou e eu tive que dizer aos pais dele sobre a perda. A expressão que eles fizeram… foi como se o mundo deles tivesse acabado ali. Foi horrível.

-E o que você fez? – perguntou Harry, seus olhos verdes cravados no perfil do médico. Elliot desviou seu olhar da rua vazia e mirou no rosto do moreno a sua frente.

-Eu peguei o meu casaco e sai vagando pelas ruas de Oxford sem saber direito para onde estava indo. Foi quando eu ouvi sinos de Igreja tocando e vi pessoas entrando em uma para a missa de Natal. Nunca fui muito religioso, meus pais eram, meus avós são, mas eu gostava mais de passar as missas de domingo brincando no parque do que dentro da Igreja. Mas naquela noite eu entrei e rezei, e chorei, e cantei segurando as mãos de estranhos e me senti em paz. – deu de ombros, tomando um gole de seu refrigerante. –E jurei a mim mesmo que nunca mais perderia o controle dessa maneira. – sorriu de maneira amarga e voltou a olhar para a rua.

-Acho que entendo um pouco o que você sente. – olhos cinzentos voltaram-se surpresos para o rapaz a sua frente.

-Entende? – perguntou desconfiado, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-No meu trabalho eu lido muito… com mortes… também. – respondeu pausadamente, pensando no que poderia deixar transparecer ou não. O loiro era esperto e saberia detectar uma mentira por mais oculta que ela estivesse.

-Hum… e no que você trabalha? – questionou, vendo se arrancava alguma coisa a mais do rapaz.

-Polícia… mais ou menos. Trabalhei na polícia… agora trabalho em… hum… outra coisa parecida. – mordeu o lábio inferior e Elliot franziu mais as sobrancelhas enquanto possibilidades do que Harry poderia ser surgiam em sua mente. Abriu a boca várias vezes para perguntar mais, para saber mais afundo, mas se as suas conclusões estiverem corretas, Harry tinha um emprego no qual perguntas não era o melhor meio de se conseguir alguma coisa. E que era melhor saber de menos do que saber demais e depois se meter em grandes problemas.

-Sei. – respondeu o loiro de forma que indicava que esse assunto sobre profissões estava encerrado. Talvez com o pouco de informação que ele tinha coletado ele poderia oferecer algo mais ao Rocco e tirar o amigo de seu pé em relação ao paciente misterioso e acabar, finalmente, com as provocações do delegado que dizia que ele estava muito mole com esse moreno inglês e concedendo demais, coisa que ele não faria se fosse outra pessoa. Será que Alicia andou conversando com o marido e dizendo o que não deveria, como naquele dia em que eles foram almoçar juntos? Esperava que não. Tudo o que _não_ precisava era do policial irlandês atazanando a sua paciência.

-E quanto a você? – rapidamente o auror mudou de assunto e viu a expressão do médico passar de desconfiada para surpresa.

-Quanto a mim o quê?

-Nada para dizer sobre você? – insistiu Harry e viu por um breve momento um sorriso escarninho brotar no canto da boca de Elliot.

-Bem… não. Afinal, não fui eu que apareci do nada no beco atrás da lanchonete. – caçoou e Harry torceu o nariz. Já fazia duas semanas, por Merlin, ninguém tinha esquecido dele durante essas duas semanas? Sentia-se novamente em Hogwarts quando ainda era o famoso Menino-Que-Sobreviveu. Ou seja, o centro de indesejáveis atenções.

-Tsc, tsc, tsc! – o loiro deu uma negativa com o dedo em frente ao rosto contorcido de frustração do inominável. –Nessa cidade ninguém esquece nada com tamanha rapidez. Quando eu vim morar aqui eu fui o assunto das fofoqueiras de plantão por um mês.

-E quando foi que você veio morar aqui? Sabe, a sua avó fala muito, sempre de você é claro, mas não fala muito _sobre_ você e eu estou curioso. – perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa e cruzando as mãos em frente ao rosto, dando um largo sorriso charmoso, aquele que o fez ganhar até um prêmio da Bruxa Semanal, para o jovem médico. Elliot sentiu as faces ficarem rubras diante do sorriso de Harry e novamente voltou o seu rosto para rua para esconder a vermelhidão nas bochechas pálidas.

-Eu nasci em Londres, onde eu vivi por alguns anos e depois que meus pais morreram eu vim morar com os meus avós. – respondeu, dando de ombros e finalmente podendo olhar novamente para Harry agora que o seu rosto estava da cor natural.

-Você viveu em Londres até que idade? – perguntou com um ar de descaso, tentando não fazer parecer um interrogatório policial.

-Até os dezesseis.

-Então você estudou lá por parte da sua vida, não é mesmo? – continuou e Elliot recuou um pouco na cadeira, começando a ficar desconfiado com essas perguntas. Parecia que Harry queria saber algo que o médico pudesse estar escondendo quando que quem era cheio de segredinhos dentro dessa história era o jovem sr. Potter.

-Sim… - respondeu lentamente. –Por quê?

-Hã? Por nada. – retrucou quando percebeu que o loiro estava desconfiado e deu outro de seus sorrisos charmosos. –Apenas curiosidade. Sou assim mesmo. Só queria saber se poderia ter ocorrido o caso de termos esbarrado na escola, ou coisa assim. Onde você estudou?

-Eu estudei no Ginásio St. Peter. – retrucou, erguendo a mão para poder chamar um dos garçons. Talvez fosse a hora de encerrar aquele lanche e aquela conversa. Certo que cada vez que ele olhava para Harry sentia uma certa familiaridade, mas tinha certeza que eles não estudaram na mesma escola. Sem contar que tinha algo no Potter que fazia sensações estranhas brotarem em seu corpo. Coisas confusas e sem nexo. Uma hora ele sentia raiva, outra compaixão, na outra confusão e assim por diante. E nenhuma pessoa jamais despertou isso nele.

-Sim Ed? – Marty parou ao lado dos dois, olhando longamente para Harry.

-Coloca na conta, Marty. Acho que está na hora de levar o paciente de volta para o hospital. – o rapaz ruivo assentiu com a cabeça e anotou o valor do lanche para colocar na conta do doutor, enquanto esse se erguia e vestia novamente o casaco, pegando na cadeira de rodas de Harry e o empurrando de volta para o hospital.

O curto caminho até o hospital foi feito em um silêncio tenso e em minutos os dois estavam entrando novamente na clínica, agora quieta já que todos os pacientes recebidos foram devidamente tratados e aqueles com leves ferimentos foram re-alocados para e pensão e os hotéis da cidade. Elliot empurrou a cadeira de Harry pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto dele que estava escurecido e o levar até a cama. Apenas as luzes dos postes da rua iluminavam o aposento que os dois homens tinham acabado de entrar. O loiro ajudou Harry a subir na cama, o erguendo da cadeira com muita dificuldade, e depois o ajeitou sob as cobertas, logo depois se livrando da cadeira e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, mordendo o lábio inferior sem saber direito o que dizer.

-Se as minhas perguntas te incomodaram, eu sinto muito. Agora você sabe como é chato quando alguém fica xeretando a sua vida. – respondeu o auror de maneira displicente e Elliot torceu os lábios.

-Não estava xeretando nada Potter. Estava apenas tentando garantir a sua segurança e a de outros cidadãos de Refuge. Mas pelo visto você se recusa a colaborar. Não é a toa que não sofreu nenhum dano cerebral, do jeito que tem a cabeça dura. – comentou jocoso e Harry franziu as sobrancelhas negras. O tom dele, agora, era muito parecido com o de um certo sonserino. E era nessas horas que o moreno ficava confuso. Às vezes ele pensava em desistir dessa loucura de investigação, ainda mais que fazia dias que não recebia notícias dos amigos, e acreditar que isso tudo não passava de uma mera coincidência. Mas nas outras, quando Elliot derrubava a postura de bom doutor e assumia uma outra muito parecida com a do falecido herdeiro dos Malfoy, era que ele ficava mais firme em sua decisão de investigar essa história melhor.

-Se você diz. – Harry deu de ombros, olhando intensamente para o médico a sua frente que agora tinha cruzado os braços e estava com o peito estufado e a pose altiva, como se estivesse se preparando para uma batalha verbal. A imagem de um loiro igual a ele com vestes negras escolares, nessa mesma posição, lhe passou pela cabeça e Harry teve que piscar os olhos várias vezes para convencer a si mesmo que esse não era Draco Malfoy. Apenas um sósia dele ou, quem sabe, algum parente perdido.

-O que foi? – Elliot perguntou quando percebeu que Harry o olhava demais, como se estivesse vendo algo em sua pessoa ou em seu modo de agir, algo que reconhecesse. De repente algumas cenas de dias atrás voltaram a sua mente respondendo a algumas perguntas que surgiram diante do interrogatório do moreno. –Não vai me dizer que você me fez aquelas perguntas porque eu pareço com um colega de escola seu que está morto, não é? – acusou, semi-cerrando os olhos cinzentos e exigindo respostas imediatas.

-Me desculpe ser indiscreto doutor, mas não é todo dia que eu acordo na cama de um hospital e dou de cara com um sujeito que lembra um colega de escola. – rebateu Harry de maneira defensiva. Elliot franziu o cenho de maneira desagradável e fechou a mão em um punho.

-Alguém já lhe disse, Potter, que há pessoas que possam se parecer com as outras nesse mundo sem terem nenhuma relação de parentesco? – respondeu com escárnio e Harry riu um pouco, um riso nada divertido.

-Parecidos sim, mas não irmãos gêmeos. – acusou, sentindo que o médico estava muito na defensiva para alguém que não tinha, aparentemente, nada a esconder. –E você parece incomodado com essas minhas afirmações, como se estivesse escondendo algo, doutor. – ergueu as sobrancelhas de maneira desafiadora e Elliot sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro, não acreditando que estivesse tendo aquela conversa com o paciente a sua frente.

-Eu não tenho nada a esconder sr. Potter. Apenas acho totalmente desagradável que o senhor apareça do nada e só porque me acha parecido com alguém comece a questionar a minha vida.

-Nunca lhe passou pela cabeça que eu talvez só quisesse conhecer você? – foi uma desviada de assunto tão brusca que o loiro quase ficou tonto. Uma hora o homem deitado na cama o estava acusando de ser estranhamente muito parecido com um colega dele e na outra hora ele estava lhe jogando esse sorriso charmoso como se estivesse… flertando com ele. Elliot arregalou seus olhos claros e recuou um passo chocado.

-Eu acho que está tarde. – balbuciou, caminhando de costas em direção a porta, não desviando os olhos do rosto de Harry. –Eu tenho que ir. – abriu a porta bruscamente e saiu do quarto, a batendo atrás de si e encostando-se nela, inspirando profundamente para ver se recuperava o fôlego que sumiu diante dessa revelação. Isso era ridículo. Agora além da presença de Harry e as suas perguntas insistentes lhe incomodarem estranhamente, agora o homem vinha com essa atitude anormal, como se estivesse tentando… Nem queria pensar nisso. Não iria pensar nisso. Algo ficava martelando dentro do seu coração de que se aproximar demais _desse_ paciente só lhe traria problemas. Talvez fosse uma boa hora de rever os exames do sr. Potter para ver quando ele poderia ter alta. Se não precisasse vê-lo diariamente, não precisaria fugir dele e desses sentimentos que ele despertava dentro de si. Sim, iria fazer isso, iria ver se estava ou não na hora de livrar-se desse pequeno incomodo.

* * *

Ron já estava ficando impaciente, coisa que ele não ficava há anos, mas ver aquele curandeiro andando de um lado para o outro, remexendo em poções e sempre arrumando um modo de se ocupar antes de responder as suas perguntas o estava deixando nervoso. Dalton Thompson era um homem já velho, com cabelos brancos e uma longa barba cheia de tranças. Seu uniforme de curandeiro tinha mais manchas que um desenho infantil feito com tinta colorida e ele era muito parecido com um bruxo hippie que tinha vindo direto dos anos setenta. Falava devagar, sempre se perdia em pensamentos e, vez ou outra, dava uns sorrisos bobos como se estivesse achando extrema graça do que estava vendo em uma parede branca. Ou seja, na opinião do ruivo, ele era totalmente pirado na batatinha.

-Vai me responder sr. Thompson? – perguntou já nervoso, dando uma profunda inspirada de ar e contando até dez mentalmente. Era uma hora da manhã e com sorte hoje era o plantão do curandeiro. Com o St. Mungos adormecido e silencioso era muito mais seguro para o ruivo se infiltrar lá e fazer perguntas confidenciais para o bruxo-legista que avaliou os corpos da família Malfoy.

-Sim… o jovem sr. Malfoy. Lembro dele, lembro sim. – murmurou com um tom aéreo, guardando alguns potes com fluídos que retirou de alguns corpos dentro daquele necrotério. Ron olhou a sua volta e suprimiu um arrepio. Estranhamente cavar um túmulo de madrugada era menos assustador do que ficar naquela sala de paredes e mesas frias com refrigeradores cheios de corpos de bruxos.

-Que bom. – retrucou sarcástico. –Então poderia me explicar como ele foi avaliado pelos aurores da época ter sido morto com uma maldição imperdoável e o senhor colocar no atestado que a causa da morte foi um traumatismo craniano?

-Oh! Claro! – sorriu jovial para o ruivo, mirando seus olhos turquesa no rapaz. –Foi um caso intrigante, garanto. Deve saber senhor… - torceu os lábios tentando lembrar o nome do jovem. -… Weasley. Aliás, conheci o seu pai, um bom homem, devo dizer. Pena que partiu. – abaixou a cabeça por alguns segundos como se estivesse lembrando da memória do falecido Arthur Weasley, uma das várias perdas de guerra.

-Sim, sim, meu pai era um bom homem. Mas dá para ser mais direto aqui? Estamos falando de outro falecimento. – tamborilou os dedos em cima de uma mesa de metal. Aquele homem mandava para o espaço todas as suas aulas de controle emocional.

-Draco Malfoy! Hum… sim, sim, claro! Do que foi que ele morreu mesmo? – Ron queria matar alguém e, de preferência, esse curandeiro. Se Hermione estivesse nesse momento com ele com certeza já teria testado um dos seus feitiços experimentais no homem.

-Achado morto, junto com os pais, acusado de traição a Voldemort. – o curandeiro tremeu diante desse nome e o ruivo rolou os olhos. –Morto com uma maldição imperdoável. É o que está escrito aqui. – e estendeu para ele o atestado que copiou na sala de arquivos de óbito do Ministério.

-Não, não! – Thompson sacudiu a cabeça de um lado para o outro. –Nenhuma maldição imperdoável. Foi um dano cerebral.

-Disso eu sei! Eu li. Mas como ele conseguiu esse dano? Por que o Profeta Diário disse que foi uma imperdoável?

-Porque foi uma imperdoável. – respondeu Dalton como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

-Argh! Fale a minha língua infeliz! – Rony explodiu e o curandeiro piscou, inabalado diante do mau humor do ruivo.

-Sr. Weasley, quando um bruxo morre de causas não naturais, fazemos uma avaliação geral de sua pessoa para saber se o motivo da morte foi alguma doença ou algum feitiço. Quando um bruxo recebe uma maldição imperdoável, essa ainda fica atrelada ao seu corpo por pelo menos vinte e quatro horas, fundindo-se com a sua magia, e para isso precisamos dispersá-la ou ao menos encubá-la dentro do corpo do bruxo senão ela pode ser liberada e gerar mal a terceiros quando esse bruxo em questão for enterrado.

-Como? – o ruivo piscou sem entender.

-Pense em radioatividade, sr. Weasley. É assim que funciona a magia causadora da morte de um bruxo. Se ele morreu por um feitiço ou poção, elas se tornam prejudiciais, radioativas, por um período de vinte e quatro horas. Se elas se desprenderem do corpo e chegar ao solo, quando o bruxo for enterrado, podem afetar a terra e algum lençol d'água, causando males futuros.

-Como a radiação.

-Como a radiação, mas com um tempo de duração menor.

-E o que isso tem a ver com a causa da morte de Draco Malfoy?

-Bem, primeiro que o tempo de duração da radiação do avada kedavra foi menor. Doze horas que durou dentro do corpo do senhor Malfoy.

-E o que isso quer dizer?

-Isso só acontece em dois casos, sr. Weasley: quando o corpo em questão é de um trouxa, por isso não há magia para mixar…

-O que com certeza não era o caso do Malfoy.

-Ou quando o corpo em questão já estava morto quando o feitiço foi aplicado.

-O quê? – Ron arregalou os olhos. –Como assim?

-Foi por isso que eu atestei que a causa da morte foi um trauma. A radiação sumiu depois de doze horas e isso não poderia acontecer, não no caso do senhor Malfoy. Fiz uma autópsia no rapaz e descobri um dano cerebral enorme. Mas não apenas isso…

-Tem mais? – perguntou estupefato. Essa história estava ficando a cada minuto mais estranha. E olha que ele já era um inominável há uns oito anos, por isso já tinha visto muita coisa estranha nessa carreira.

-Sim. – o curandeiro caminhou até uma parede onde um grande armário se encontrava e abriu uma das portas dele. Era uma porta de madeira corroída, com certeza a mais antiga das portas do armário e que deveria guardar os mais antigos dos objetos. –Casos intrigantes assim eu sempre costumo guardar para mostrar aos meus alunos na faculdade. – comentou com a voz animada, puxando sob vários envelopes de pergaminho um envelope em particular. –Veja isso! – apontou a varinha para um papel pergaminho especialmente utilizado para raios-x e o ergueu no ar, iluminando o papel e mostrando o raio-x do que seria o cérebro do Malfoy. –Há uma lesão aqui, que com certeza é onde ele recebeu a pancada. Mas também tem outra coisa. Olha aqui. – apontou uma outra parte do cérebro no raio-x. –Essa parte inteira estava inativa antes de ocorrer a morte cerebral. E com certeza ficou inativa por uns dois anos. – falou, circulando a parte direita do cérebro.

-E o que isso quer dizer?

-Que ele ficou em coma por dois anos, até finalmente morrer e depois receber um avada kedavra. – Rony teve que se sentar para não cair no chão diante do choque.

-Está me dizendo que durante dois anos eu convivi com alguém que não era Draco Malfoy, ou um zumbi? Como isso é possível?

-Ou isso sr. Weasley, ou o corpo que me entregaram não era do jovem Malfoy. – o curandeiro respondeu calmamente, guardando os raios-x de volta no envelope.

-Mas então onde está o corpo do Malfoy? – perguntou em voz alta, se levantando quando finalmente sentiu as forças das pernas voltarem.

-Isso eu não sei. Só cuido da autópsia, não do funeral. – Ron passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos. O funeral? Talvez fosse bom falar com quem organizou o funeral dos Malfoy. Alguém deve ter visto o corpo antes de ele se enterrado. O inominável soltou um bufo, saindo do necrotério. A cada minuto essa história ficava mais complicada e estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça. Nunca pensou que um dia iria se importar onde à doninha quicante foi ou deixou de ser enterrada.

* * *

Elliot desligou o motor da caminhonete, saindo do carro o mais silenciosamente possível. Já eram altas horas da madrugada e a última coisa que ele queria era acordar os seus avós que com certeza já deveriam estar dormindo faz tempo. Com passos leves subiu os degraus da varanda e com todo o cuidado rodou a chave na fechadura, abrindo a porta suavemente e a fechando com um clique silencioso atrás de si.

-Essa cena me lembra muito aquelas cenas de quando você voltava a altas horas da madrugada depois de uma noite de farra com o Rocco. – a voz rouca soou pela sala e um abajur foi aceso, iluminando o local. O loiro deu um pulo de susto e com uma virada brusca encarou Owen, sentado com pijamas e um roupão, no sofá.

-Vovô! – inspirou profundamente para poder se recuperar do susto. –Quer me matar do coração? – perguntou com a mão ainda sobre o peito. –O que o senhor faz acordado? – perguntou, caminhando até a cadeira mais próxima ao sofá e sentando-se ao lado do homem.

-Esperando você, é claro. Sua avó me fez garantir que eu te arrancaria daquele hospital nem que fosse a força. – comentou, dando uma olhada para o relógio pendurado na parede e que marcava duas e meia da manhã. –E se você demorasse mais dez minutos eu iria lá fazer isso. Eu sei que a sala dos médicos existe naquele lugar para alguma função obscura, visto que só tem um médico naquela clínica, mas você não precisa se mudar para ela. Você tem um ótimo quarto lá em cima, - e apontou escada acima. -com uma cama extremamente confortável e enfermeiras muito competentes. Se acontecer alguma coisa com certeza você será o primeiro a saber.

-Eu sei, mas é que…

-Mas nada Elliot. Você ficou o dia inteiro naquele hospital correndo de um lado para o outro cuidando dos pacientes do acidente. Olhe só para você, está um caco. Pele e osso. – o loiro rolou os olhos. Isso não era verdade. Até que ele estava em forma para alguém que não fazia um bom exercício há tempos. Se bem que, ter rodado aquele hospital para cima e para baixo em um dia como o de hoje foi exercício suficiente para a vida inteira. –Venha, Elizabeth deixou seu jantar no microondas e me fez garantir que você comeria. – Owen levantou-se do sofá e caminhou para a cozinha, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro que ordenava Elliot a seguí-lo. Resignado, o loiro foi se arrastando para a cozinha da casa e deixou-se cair em uma cadeira assim que entrou nela, esperando que o seu avô esquentasse a sua comida e sentasse a sua frente, como uma ave de rapina, com os olhos atentos para garantir que ele iria se alimentar. Cinco minutos depois um prato era colocado em frente aos seus olhos e, lentamente, Elliot começou a comer aos poucos o que estava no prato.

-Hum, isso está bom. – comentou quando deu a primeira garfada.

-Claro que está bom! Você com certeza deve estar com o estômago vazio desde de manhã. – o fazendeiro ralhou e o médico encolheu-se na cadeira. Seu avô era um amor de pessoa, quando não estava tentando bancar o super protetor. Aí ele virava o seu pior pesadelo.

-Não é verdade, eu fiz um lanche com o Harry há algumas horas atrás. – defendeu-se. Na verdade, diante do rumo que a conversa do Harry estava tomando, Elliot saiu tão às pressas da lanchonete que nem terminou o seu lanche direito.

-Harry, que Harry?

-Harry Potter, o paciente misterioso. A nova sensação da cidade. – Owen ergueu as sobrancelhas brancas em uma clara indicação que sabia do que ele estava falando.

-Esse Harry. Sua avó me falou dele. Rapaz educado… mas muito curioso.

-Como assim curioso?

-Ela disse que ele estava fazendo perguntas às enfermeiras sobre você. – o loiro quase engasgou com a comida. Isso não estava lhe cheirando bem.

-Sobre mim? – franziu as sobrancelhas claras.

-Sim! – Owen começou a rir. –Se eu não soubesse, acho que diria que ele está interessado em você. – provocou e o jovem ficou rubro de vergonha.

-Não seja ridículo vovô! – esbravejou, abaixando o rosto para esconder a vermelhidão. Owen rapidamente parou de rir e torceu os lábios diante da reação do neto.

-Ou será que seria o contrário? – falou seriamente e Elliot ficou o cúmulo da cor vermelha.

-Você e a Alicia andam com uma conversa muito estranha sobre mim. – responde mal humorado. O que tinha dado neles para começarem, de uma hora para a outra, contestarem a sua sexualidade. Só porque não tinha tempo para encontros não queria dizer que ele não era interessado em mulher. Ele era interessado em mulher… apenas não tinha nenhum interesse em uma no momento… ou nos últimos dez anos. Quer dizer, as poucas relações que ele teve foi coisa de uma noite. E, na verdade, havia sido apenas duas vezes quando ele estava na faculdade. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele não era interessado em mulher e ponto!

-Mas você tem que convir que o seu interesse em relação ao senhor Potter…

-É estritamente profissional. Ele é um paciente como outro qualquer! – defendeu-se o loiro.

-Mas você dá mais atenção a ele do que a qualquer outro paciente. Algo nele te afeta, e ou você não sabe o que é ou não quer me dizer o que é. Elliot, eu sou o seu avô e eu amo muito você meu filho. Você sabe que pode confiar em mim. Se você está interessado…

-Eu não estou interessado nele! - interrompeu bruscamente. Só porque andava mais próximo de Harry do que gostaria diante da sua relação profissional com ele, só porque vivia falando sobre o moreno pelos cantos e sempre o estava defendendo das fofoqueiras de plantão, não queria dizer nada. -Não dessa maneira. Há algo no Potter que me intriga. A presença dele…

-O que tem a presença dele?

-Ele me lembra alguém. Na verdade, eu tenho a sensação de que o conheço de algum outro lugar. É isso.

-Talvez conheça. Ele é inglês como você. Talvez vocês tenham se conhecido na infância e não se lembrem.

-Será? Não, ele se lembraria de mim. Creio que sim. Ele diz que eu sou muito parecido com um falecido colega de escola dele. – Owen franziu totalmente as sobrancelhas ao ouvir isso.

-Verdade? – perguntou desconfiado e Elliot deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

-Sem contar que a presença dele… eu me sinto ameaçado na presença dele. Como se ele estivesse prestes a tirar algo importante de mim. – o fazendeiro recuou na cadeira e soltou um longo suspiro, não gostando nada dessa história sobre o senhor Potter. Talvez fosse apenas coisa de sua cabeça, mas também estava começando a ter a sensação de que esse homem era uma ameaça. Para o que, ele não sabia. –E também tem o fato de que ele me irrita.

-Te irrita? – o homem perguntou surpreso. Seu neto não era de se irritar fácil. Certo que tinha um senso de humor que às vezes beirava ao extremo sarcástico, um temperamento difícil, mas não era de se irritar por trivialidades. Como médico ele não poderia perder a paciência dessa maneira. E agora ele vinha lhe dizer que um de seus pacientes o estava irritando!

-Sei lá, algo no modo de agir dele. Ele parece tão… perfeito. Me irrita. – deu de ombros, dando uma generosa garfada em sua comida e Owen ergueu as sobrancelhas. Realmente, esse tal de Potter estava afetando o seu neto mais do que gostaria. Quando foi que Elliot se irritou com uma pessoa apenas porque ela era… perfeita demais? Se fosse esse o caso, o loiro odiaria a si mesmo com a mesma intensidade que parecia estar começando a desprezar o sr. Potter por causa da sua… _perfeição_.

* * *

Harry revirou os pergaminhos em suas mãos e vez ou outra lançava um olhar intrigado para Ron, que estava sentado ao pé de sua cama e que parecia tão confuso quanto ele diante do que estava escrito nos papéis.

-Tem certeza disso Ronald? – perguntou o moreno e o ruivo soltou um longo suspiro, dando um aceno positivo com a cabeça.

-Eu falei com o curandeiro, peguei uma cópia do atestado de óbito, da avaliação do legista e consegui até uma cópia do raio-x, coisa que não foi muito fácil. – resmungou, lembrando-se que tinha voltado essa manhã ao St. Mungos para conseguir uma cópia do raio-x com o desmiolado curandeiro Thompson.

-Isso é impossível. Malfoy esteve com a gente nesses dois anos antes de morrer. Como ele poderia estar em coma e apresentando um dano desse tamanho?

-Eu sempre achei que ele fosse meio perturbado das idéias… agora ta aí a explicação. – escarneceu, coçando a cabeça e arrepiando as mechas ruivas. Harry deu uma risada sem vida e voltou a avaliar os papéis. –Poderia ser também uma poção polissuco. Vai saber, Lucius Malfoy também não regulava muito bem da cabeça.

-Certo, então acompanhe o meu raciocínio e vamos bolar uma teoria louca. O Draco que estudou com a gente a partir do quinto ano até o sexto na verdade era outra pessoa se passando por Draco, enquanto o verdadeiro estava em coma em algum lugar. Quando o verdadeiro morreu, Lucius armou aquela encenação toda de ataque para poder arrumar uma desculpa para a morte do filho. Não faz sentido, já que ele também morreu no ataque. Então para que se arriscar tanto?

-Sem contar que eu, infelizmente, investiguei. – rolou os olhos, dando um longo bocejo. Não tinha conseguido descansar direito nos últimos dias por causa desse caso maluco. –Os corpos de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy estavam em seus lugares de direito. Até peguei uma amostra de DNA deles, o que foi completamente bizarro. – tremeu ante a lembrança de pegar uma amostra óssea daqueles corpos no meio da madrugada. -Agora só preciso de uma amostra do jovem médico e temos o nosso herdeiro.

-Isso não quer dizer nada, Ron. Mesmo que descubramos que o Dr. Hart seja um Malfoy perdido, ainda está a questão de onde está o outro herdeiro. O corpo de Draco Malfoy. – voltou os seus olhos para o relatório, tentando colocar algum senso nessa loucura toda.

-Talvez ele tenha se erguido do túmulo como em um típico filme de sexta-feira treze. – Harry deu uma risadinha diante do comentário do amigo, mas rapidamente ficou sério.

-Espera aí? – murmurou, revirando mais os pergaminhos. –Tem um erro aqui.

-Tem? – Ron desceu da cama e caminhou até o moreno, parando ao seu lado para ver o que ele estava lendo.

-Aqui diz que não há marcas de nascença, tatuagens ou cicatrizes.

-E daí?

-Malfoy tinha uma cicatriz. Na verdade, ele tinha três. Era bem no braço direito, eram três linhas transversais finas. Você só sabia que elas estavam lá se soubesse o que procurar.

-Três linhas transversais? Ta falando daquele corte que o Bicuço deu nele? Pensei que Madame Pomfrey tinha curado isso.

-Apesar do drama que ele fez na época, o corte realmente havia sido um pouco feio e acabou deixando cicatriz. Aqui diz que ele não tinha cicatriz.

-Talvez o doutor louco tenha deixado isso passar.

-Acha mesmo que um sujeito que se interessou tanto por esse caso a ponto de guardar os exames dele por dez anos iria deixar isso passar? Claro que não. O corpo que deram para ele avaliar era outro. Isso explica o porquê do caixão estar cheio de pedras.

-Harry, aonde você quer chegar com isso, amigo?

-Que o Malfoy pode estar vivo? – falou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e Ron recuou dois passos, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro de maneira negativa.

-Não faz sentido. Se ele estivesse vivo, mas se escondendo por causa da guerra, a essa altura do campeonato já teria reaparecido para poder dar fim ao inventário que está à fortuna Malfoy.

-E se ele realmente estivesse vivo… - continuou Harry, estreitando os olhos verdes quando uma idéia louca, mas não impossível, surgiu em sua cabeça. -… e mais perto do que pudéssemos imaginar. Talvez ele tenha desistido da fortuna Malfoy… ou talvez esteja fugindo dos parentes ambiciosos.

-Acho muito pouco provável, do jeito que ele estufava o peito com orgulho para dizer que era rico e que era um Malfoy. – continuou o ruivo, passando uma mão pelo rosto. –E pelo o amor de Merlin, não me diga que você está pensando no que eu estou pensando?

-Que o Dr. Hart…

-Não Harry! – Ron o interrompeu, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama e olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes do amigo. –Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer e eu não acho isso saudável meu amigo.

-E o que eu estou tentando fazer? – perguntou o moreno em um tom seco.

-Está tentando ressuscitar Draco Malfoy. Mas aceite que ele está morto.

-Mas o corpo não está lá. O corpo avaliado nem era dele.

-Pode ter havido um engano. O curandeiro é doido de pedra e o St. Mungos e o Ministério sempre foram uma zona. O corpo dele pode ter sido levado para outro lugar. Vai saber que mistérios rondam a família Malfoy? Eles sempre foram cheios de segredos. E eu aposto que a única coisa semelhante entre esse Dr. Hart e o Malfoy é a aparência, que nem parentes eles são.

-Mas você concordou com a Mione… foi ela que sugeriu…

-Você sabe como é a Mione, qualquer coisa intrigante que apareça e ela já acha que é caso para mobilizar todos os esquadrões de aurores para uma investigação. Se eu estou fazendo isso é pela Tonks, apenas para ajudar uma amiga a resolver um antigo e complicado problema de família. Na minha opinião é apenas uma mera coincidência eles serem parecidos. E eu acho que você não deveria alimentar falsas esperanças e muito menos espelhar o que sente pelo Malfoy nesse médico.

-Espelhar o que sinto? E o que eu sinto Ronald? – exigiu, já começando a se irritar com a conversa do amigo. Os dias preso naquele hospital o estavam deixando de muito mau humor.

-Amor? Você mesmo me disse Harry, depois que o Malfoy morreu, que estava apaixonado por ele. Fui eu que te consolei por dias dentro daquele quarto escuro na casa dos Black.

-Isso foi há uns doze anos Ron!

-E você ainda está de luto. – rebateu o ruivo sabiamente. –Você nunca mais namorou ninguém. Homens te dão bola, mulheres te dão bola, e você nem dá um olhar para eles! Fechou o seu coração o dedicando a um amor que nunca, e quem saiba, jamais seria correspondido. E agora que aparece esse tal Dr. Hart você espelha o que sente nele apenas para sofrer de novo. E agora que a gente descobre coisas estranhas envolvendo a morte do Malfoy você cria esperanças tolas para algo que com certeza deve ter uma explicação razoável e simples!

-Eu… - Harry abriu a boca estupefato. Quando foi que o amigo se tornou tão observador, quando foi que ele passou a compreender Harry tão bem? –Eu… argh! Você ta certo. Eu não estou pensando racionalmente.

-Pra mim você nunca pensou mesmo. – provocou o ruivo, com um grande sorriso malicioso e Harry socou o braço dele, dando uma pequena risada.

-Então o que faremos? – perguntou com um ar cansado. Ter as esperanças destruídas assim doía, ainda mais em dobro. Quando Draco morreu ele acreditou por dias que era apenas uma mentira, que era um engano, que o loiro não poderia estar morto. Quando voltou a Hogwarts e não viu o sonserino no trem, ainda sim continuou se enganando, dizendo que ele estava atrasado ou coisa parecida. Mas quando entrou no salão principal para a festa de boas vindas e olhou para a cara dos alunos da Sonserina e, depois, ouviu o discurso de Dumbledore sobre o falecimento da família Malfoy, o mundo de Harry quebrou e ele passou o sétimo ano inteiro agindo como zumbi e jurando a si mesmo que acabaria com Voldemort de uma vez por todas.

-Descobrir o que aconteceu com o corpo do Malfoy e pegar uma amostra de DNA do Dr. Hart para exames.

-E como vamos descobrir sobre o Malfoy?

-Alguém cuidou do funeral de Lucius e Narcissa. Eu só preciso saber quem e aí teremos a nossa resposta… espero. – silêncio por longos e tensos minutos. –Ah! – Ron falou, pegando do chão uma bolsa que tinha trazido consigo. –Eu trouxe algumas coisas para você. Roupas, objetos pessoas, dinheiro trouxa, o que você precisar nesses dias. – disse, colocando a bolsa sobre o colo dele.

-Para que eu vou precisar de dinheiro? – perguntou, enfiando dentro da bolsa os pergaminhos que Rony tinha trazido.

-Talvez para quando sair daqui senhor Potter? – Elizabeth Hart entrou no quarto, carregando uma prancheta sob um braço e um par de muletas no outro. –Os resultados dos seus exames saíram. Elliot disse que você não está cem por cento, mas bom o suficiente para poder ir para casa por si só. Porém tem que ficar em observação e seria melhor que não ficasse sozinho. – falou com um largo sorriso, entregando o par de muletas para ele. Harry olhou para as duas peças de ferro como se não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Finalmente poderia se ver livre daquele hospital e voltar para casa. Porém… o moreno ergueu os olhos para mirar o amigo ruivo. Se fosse embora, não poderia investigar mais coisas sobre Elliot Hart. Teria que arrumar um jeito de ficar na cidade por mais tempo.

-A chefe deu licença para você. Estava quase esquecendo disso. – murmurou Rony, estendendo o pergaminho assinado por Tonks e que dizia que Harry Potter estava fora de ação por tempo indeterminado. –Talvez você queira tirar umas férias. – sugeriu, o olhando firmemente e Harry rapidamente agarrou essa oportunidade.

-É, talvez seja bom eu tirar umas férias. Acho que vou ficar por aqui mesmo. – falou displicente e Elizabeth deu um sorriso.

-Que bom que decidiu ficar. Acredito que o seu amigo irá ficar também. Não é aconselhável te deixar sozinho sr. Potter, seu corpo ainda está fraco.

-O quê? – o ruivo virou-se para a mulher com um olhar culpado, mordendo o lábio inferior. –Eu não posso ficar. Sem o Harry estou tendo que fazer o trabalho em dobro. Mione também não pode vir, disse que encontrou uma nova teoria para ser aplicada dentro do trabalho que estava fazendo antes de você se acidentar. Eu sinto muito Harry. Talvez eu possa mandar um dos meus irmãos…

-Não! – o moreno o cortou rapidamente. –Não precisa mandar seus irmãos… ou a sua mãe. Eu vou ficar bem sozinho, garanto. – insistiu e Elizabeth torceu o nariz consideravelmente, não gostando muito dessa idéia do rapaz ficar sozinho enquanto estava convalescendo. Ele até que poderia ir para a pensão da sra. Doubfire, onde seria mais bem tratado do que em um das poucas pousadas da cidade, mas mesmo assim nem mesmo a sra. Doubfire poderia ficar de olho nele vinte e quatro horas por dia. Sem contar que a mulher já estava ficando ocupada com os turistas que estavam chegando para essa temporada de verão.

-Não acho aconselhável você ficar sozinho rapazinho. Pode ter uma recaída, já que enfrentou uma infecção enquanto estava aqui. – repreendeu a senhora e Harry deu um sorriso fraco para ela.

-Eu sei me cuidar sra. Hart e sinceramen… - começou mas foi bruscamente interrompido pela mulher.

-Não! Elliot se preocupou muito com você para você vir e ficar doente de novo. Não vou permitir isso. O senhor vem comigo, sr. Potter.

-O quê? – Harry piscou desacreditado e Rony quase pulou eufórico diante da sorte deles. Ir para a casa do próprio Dr. Hart era tudo o que eles precisavam para continuar a investigação sem levantar suspeitas. –Sra. Hart, eu não quero causar problemas e… - insistiu o moreno, embora no fundo pensasse o mesmo que o amigo. Mas aceitar prontamente a oferta poderia ser estranho.

-Problema algum, deixa disso rapaz. – insistiu a mulher e Harry apertou os lábios em uma linha fina, como se pensando se deveria aceitar mesmo a proposta.

-Ao menos me deixe pagar pela estadia. – impôs e Elizabeth abriu a boca para protestar quando viu o olhar esverdeado sobre si que insistia em pagar pela hospedagem. Resignada ela deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, concordando com o pedido. Não sabia direito por que fazia isso… não, mentira, ela sabia. Sabia pelo que tinha conversado com o Owen na noite anterior. Elliot estava desenvolvendo um interesse e afinidade por esse tal de Potter que era totalmente estrangeiro para o médico e Elizabeth queria saber até onde esse interesse iria. Claro que como uma boa religiosa, saber que o seu neto poderia estar interessado por um rapaz a chocou profundamente nos primeiros momentos. Mas cada vez que ela via Elliot se afundando em trabalho, dedicando a sua vida para salvar a vida dos outros e esquecendo de si mesmo, Elizabeth usaria qualquer cartada para poder fazer o rapaz agir de acordo com a idade que tinha. Elliot era muito novo para envelhecer tão precocemente. Parecia até que ele tinha acabado de sair do coma. Ele precisava reaprender a viver. E se o Potter fosse a resposta, ela estaria disposta a tudo para ajudar o destino.

-Eu irei avisar ao Elliot sobre o acordo e quando ele sair essa noite do hospital ele te leva para casa. – disse a mulher com um sorriso, entregando a folha de liberação para Harry e saindo do quarto. Assim que porta fechou-se atrás dela, Rony arregalou os olhos com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

-Putz Harry, vai ser sortudo assim lá…

-Ron… - advertiu e o ruivo soltou uma longa gargalhada.

-Eu sei, eu sei. – ficou sério subitamente. –Mas lembre-se Potter, você está aqui para investigar. Lembre-se… Malfoy está morto e… virtualmente enterrado. – gracejou, dando de ombros. –Draco e esse médico são pessoas totalmente diferentes. Não se iluda e muito menos crie esperanças que não existem. – avisou ao amigo, o olhando seriamente para ver se ele tinha realmente ouvido o seu conselho.

-Pode deixar mamãe, eu vou me cuidar e não fazer nenhuma besteira. – respondeu com um bico e Ron sorriu.

* * *

-A senhora fez o quê? – o grito ecoou pelas paredes brancas do hospital e uma enfermeira e duas voluntárias ergueram os olhos, chocadas diante da explosão do médico. –A senhora está ficando senil, nana? Você convidou um estranho para ficar na nossa casa? Um sujeito que saiu do nada?

-Não é um estranho. O menino Potter e eu nos entendemos muito bem nesses últimos dias que ele ficou internado. Sem contar que com uma perna quebrada, escoriações e costelas feridas, o que ele pode realmente fazer? E ele não é tão estranho, misterioso ou coisa assim, como você pode atestar pelos amigos dele.

-Vai me dizer que a senhora acredita naquela história absurda de que ele sofreu um acidente e veio caminhando até aqui? – Elliot arregalou os olhos chocado diante das sandices que estavam saindo da boca da sua avó.

-Vocês jovens complicam tanto a vida. Não me parece impossível isso ter acontecido. Por que a resposta mais simples é sempre a menos aceitável?

-Rocco disse que não encontrou nenhuma moto!

-Pode ter sido rebocada ou coisa parecida. A estrada é longa, pode ter caído em um barranco e o menino Snipes ter deixado isso passar. Sinceramente querido, você não sabe usar a lógica. E qual é o grande problema do Harry ficar com a gente? O que tem nele que o incomoda tanto? – o loiro olhou a sua volta para as mulheres que estavam na sala e que observavam com grande interesse a discussão entre avó e neto. Se deixasse Harry ficar perambulando sozinho por Refuge com certeza ele seria perturbado vinte e quatro horas por dias pelos moradores curiosos e isso não ajudaria na sua recuperação. Se ele deixasse Harry ir morar com os seus avós, quem se sentiria perturbado seria ele. O rapaz mordeu fortemente o lábio inferior e passou os dedos por entre os fios claros do cabelo.

-Certo! Certo! Ele fica com a gente, ele pode ficar com a gente. – respondeu derrotado e Elizabeth ergueu as sobrancelhas claras.

-_Pode_? Eu não estava pedindo a sua autorização Elliot. – falou com a voz firme e o rapaz se encolheu um pouco, parecendo ficar a cada minuto menor do que a avó diante do tom de voz dela, como uma criança sendo repreendida por uma travessura. –Eu estava apenas informando que quando você voltar para casa essa noite para dar uma carona ao jovem Harry. E o senhor _vai_ voltar para casa essa noite, está me ouvindo? Isso daqui é um hospital, e hospitais não foram feitos para se morar. – ordenou e Elliot estava desejando intensamente que Rocco aparecesse com a sua arma e lhe desse um tiro. Era totalmente ridículo ele estar sendo repreendido pela própria avó como se fosse uma criança e em frente a pacientes e funcionários. Sua moral despencaria se isso corresse pela cidade. Onde estava o buraco para ele se enterrar?

-Pode deixar nana. – respondeu entre dentes, extremamente contrariado. Seu dia tinha começado tão bem apesar da reviravolta que a sua vida estava sofrendo nas últimas semanas, e aí vinha a sua avó com essa idéia maluca. Algum Deus deveria estar conspirando contra ele e se divertindo muito com a sua situação miserável, apostava.

-Ótimo querido. – falou em um tom animado, dando um estalado beijo na bochecha dele e sumindo em um dos quartos para ver um dos pacientes do acidente de ônibus que ainda estavam internados no hospital. Os olhos cinzentos miraram os seus arredores, vendo com desagrado o sorriso que estava no rosto das pessoas na sala de espera.

-Apple Vaugh! – chamou com a voz firme depois de olhar o nome da paciente na ficha que estava nas suas mãos. Uma adolescente de cabelos loiros cacheados e brilhantes olhos azuis divertidos veio em sua direção, o sorriso em seu rosto indicando que tinha gostado extremamente da cena que tinha presenciado entre o cobiçado Dr. Hart e a sra. Hart e que isso seria assunto na roda de amigas dela por dias.

O sol se punha lentamente no horizonte para desespero de Elliot, que estava considerando intensamente em mandar uma enfermeira dar carona para o Potter até a sua casa e fazer um plantão essa noite, mesmo que não fosse necessário pernoitar no hospital. Sim, sim, era melhor fazer isso mesmo. Estava quase pegando o telefone para comunicar isso a Lucy quando a própria entrou em seu consultório com uma expressão determinada no rosto.

-Elizabeth acabou de ligar e _exige_ a sua presença e a do Harry no jantar. – e deu as costas para o loiro, saindo da sala com a mesma velocidade com que apareceu. Elliot deixou a cabeça cair sobre a mesa, batendo a testa diversas vezes sobre a madeira clara do móvel.

-Vai ganhar uma concussão com isso. – a voz soou na entrada da sua sala e Elliot ergueu a cabeça em um estalo, mirando os olhos em um Harry Potter de muletas, cabelos rebeldes, calças jeans desbotadas e camiseta. Uma visual muito, mas muito melhor do que aqueles pijamas sem cor do hospital.

-Não sabia que você era o que tinha o diploma dentro dessa sala. – respondeu sarcástico, levantando-se de sua cadeira e caminhando duro até o armário, tirando bruscamente o seu jaleco e pegando a sua bolsa com roupas que ele sempre mantinha dentro da sua sala. Jogou o jaleco branco dentro do armário e bateu a porta, passando a chave nele e depois começou a caminhar em direção a Harry, que cedeu passagem para o médico, o acompanhando corredor abaixo até o elevador da clínica. Fizeram a viagem de elevador em silêncio e chegaram ao pequeno estacionamento. Elliot abriu a porta de passageiro de sua caminhonete, ajudando Harry a ajeitar-se no banco, e depois foi para o seu lado, sentando no volante e dando uma inspirada profunda de ar.

-Quem te ver agora vai dizer que você não gosta da idéia de eu passar um tempo na sua casa. – Harry provocou, sabendo que o rapaz estava, a cada dia, ficando mais incomodado com a sua presença. Sabia que deveria recuar e ir explorando o campo mais devagar para não assustá-lo ou levantar suspeitas, mas o modo como ele ficava rubro de raiva contida ou vergonha, o modo como a sua boca se contorcia em um sorriso escarninho e piadas de humor negro saíam dela, fazia com que Harry… Fazia o quê? Pensou alarmado. Fazia Harry criar uma semelhança entre Draco e Elliot que não existia? Não! Rony tinha razão, ele estava espelhando sentimentos e isso era um erro e ele teria que parar agora antes que fosse tarde demais.

-O que te fez ter essa idéia? – respondeu de maneira seca, virando o carro bruscamente em uma curva e entrando em uma estreita estrada de terra que levava para a área mais rural da cidade. Vinte minutos depois o carro entrava nas terras cercadas da família Hart, parando em frente à casa colonial de madeira, visivelmente confortável e espaçosa. O loiro desceu do carro rapidamente, ajudando Harry a fazer o mesmo e o levando para dentro da casa.

-Harry! – Elizabeth apareceu na sala vinda da cozinha, um sorriso tão largo no rosto que parecia iluminar todo o lugar. –Elliot! – falou extremamente surpresa e o loiro rolou os olhos. A sua avó realmente tinha acreditado que ele não iria fazer o que ela tinha pedido. Bem, por um longo momento ele realmente pensou em não fazer.

-Está entregue. Onde está o vovô? – perguntou, largando a sua bolsa e a de Harry sobre o sofá.

-No celeiro mas… - a mulher nem conseguiu terminar de explicar e o médico sumia pela porta da casa em direção ao celeiro. –Afê, mas esse menino não tem jeito. – resmungou e depois voltou a sua atenção para o seu convidado. –Mas venha Harry. Irei mostrar o seu quarto. – Harry sorriu em agradecimento e recolhendo a sua bolsa como pode acompanhou à senhora até o seu quarto.

* * *

-Você veio para casa, estou chocado. – Owen comentou enquanto mexia em uma peça do trator que estava consertando. Elliot apenas soltou um bufo e apoiou-se na roda dianteira do trator, subindo no mesmo para poder averiguar melhor o motor que o avô estava reparando. –Solte a bateria dele para mim, por favor. – pediu o homem e o loiro debruçou-se sobre o motor e começou a soltar os fios da bateria.

-Nana foi tão enfática que eu realmente não pude dizer não. Agora o que me surpreende é o senhor ter aceitado a idéia dela de abrigar um estranho. – murmurou com a cabeça enfiada no motor do trator.

-Harry Potter não é um estranho. – o homem falou displicente e Elliot ergueu-se tão rápido que quase caiu da roda onde estava apoiado.

-O quê?

-Você e Elizabeth já me falaram tanto desse rapaz que eu acho que o conheço pela vida inteira. Acho que perdi a minha mulher para um garotão de vinte. – riu divertido, pegando a chave de fenda para poder abrir a peça que estava em suas mãos.

-Eu não falei nada sobre o Potter, nem o conheço. Não graças a aquela cabeça de melão que não faz a mínima questão de me contar nada. – resmungou, finalmente conseguindo tirar a bateria de dentro do trator.

-Cabeça de melão? – Owen riu mais ainda com o modo infantil com que o seu neto estava agindo. Tinha algo nesse Potter que atiçava o sangue de Elliot e ele podia ver isso.

Entrementes, dentro da sala de estar dos Hart, Harry perambulava de um lado para o outro na maior velocidade que a sua perna quebrada e seu par de muletas permitia, olhando com interesse para o arranjo de fotos sobre o largo piano de cauda. Maioria das fotos era de família e boa parte delas eram de Elliot. O que ele via era um menino pequeno e franzino com largos olhos azul claro e cabelos dourados que sempre estava sorrindo ao lado dos pais. Inclinou-se mais sobre o piano para ver melhor o garoto nas fotos. Claro que ele tinha uma grande semelhança com o médico do presente, com a única diferença de que o Elliot de hoje tinha os olhos e os cabelos mais claros, mas isso não era nada que a genética não explicava. Ainda lembrava de um vizinho seu, de quando morava com os Dursley, que quando era criança era loiro como um raio de sol e à medida que foi crescendo o cabelo ficou negro como a noite. Por que Elliot então não poderia ter mudado com os anos a ficado de uma maneira bizarra parecido com o Draco?

-Algo interessante para se ver nas fotos, senhor Potter? – Harry virou-se para ver Elizabeth entrando na sala, secando as mãos no avental e caminhando em direção ao rapaz perto do piano.

-A senhora toca? – perguntou a mulher, indicando o piano atrás de si.

-Eu? Não! Owen toca… Elliot se arrisca de vez enquanto. Mas era a minha querida Joan que tocava.

-Joan?

-Minha nora. Mulher maravilhosa, a conhecia desde pequena. Adorava ela, era quase como uma filha.

-Ah, a mãe do Elliot. – disse, apontando para uma mulher de olhos cinzentos e cabelos escuros em uma das fotos, ao lado de um homem de cabelos dourados e olhos castanhos. –O que aconteceu com os pais dele? – perguntou em um tom desinteressado e Elizabeth ficou subitamente séria, pegando a foto onde estavam Elliot, Joan e Liam.

-Morreram em um acidente de carro. Elliot também estava no acidente, mas graças a Deus sobreviveu. – respondeu, colocando a moldura de volta no lugar. –Mas essa é uma história muito triste e sinceramente não gosto de relembrar. Já faz dez anos que eles se foram e agradeço por ao menos meu Elliot ter sido poupado. Não sei o que faria sem ele. – sorriu largamente ainda mais quando a porta da frente da casa se abriu e os dois homens Hart entraram por ela, sujos de óleo e graxa. –Minha nossa senhora, quando vocês vão perder essa mania de ficar mexendo naquele trator antes do jantar? – resmungou, tirando a toalha de pratos de sobre o ombro e começando a estalá-la contra as pernas dos dois homens, que davam pulos para fugir da agressão da mulher enquanto caíam na risada.

-Já vou tomar banho carrasca, já vou. – Elliot riu, passando por Harry e lançando um longo olhar para ele quando notou que o moreno prestava muita atenção na sua pessoa. Em resposta o auror deu um sorriso encantador para o rapaz, que corou rapidamente e com passos rápidos subiu a escada e sumiu no corredor em direção ao seu quarto.

* * *

O ruivo rolou pelo sofá e caiu com um baque abafado no tapete da sala, soltando um longo grunhido e olhando com a visão embaçada para o relógio em seu pulso. Sentando-se como pôde e com o cérebro ainda entorpecido, o rapaz passou a mão pelos cabelos cor de fogo e desgrenhados, tentando entender o que o havia acordado às duas horas da manhã. Quando ouviu o barulho insistente em sua porta foi que ele entendeu. Tinha visita. Uma inconveniente visita, diga-se de passagem. Assim que abriu a porta, ainda sonolento, deu de cara com uma mulher de cabelos cheios e cacheados, grandes olhos castanhos e corpo esguio, parada no batente e olhando intensamente para ele.

-Hermione Jane Granger, existe alguma terceira guerra rolando?

-Hum… - murmurou confusa diante da cara de sono e do jeito desarrumado dele. Desde que tinha se tornado um inominável, Rony sempre andava bem arrumado, ainda mais agora que tinha dinheiro para comprar roupas de classe. E Hermione tinha que admitir que ficou extremamente surpresa ao saber que o amigo tinha bom gosto para roupas. Ao menos para alguma coisa ele tinha que ter bom gosto, já que torcia por um time tão ruim, era o que Harry sempre dizia apenas para irritar o ruivo.

-Não? – respondeu incerta e viu surpresa a porta ser fechada na sua cara. Indignada, bateu novamente na madeira com mais força e viu essa ser aberta segundos depois pelo mesmo ruivo que estava com uma cara de raros amigos.

-Hermione… - Ron murmurou por entre dentes e com extremo mau humor. -… eu lembro que no Natal eu te dei um belo relógio de presente. – disse, olhando para o pulso dela e vendo o tal relógio. –Mas olha só que surpresa! – comentou sarcástico. –Você o está usando. – concluiu, apontando com espanto para o mencionado. –Então o que você está fazendo na minha porta a essa hora da madrugada? Eu sei que você não tem vida Mione, mas não precisa empacar a minha.

-Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! – riu sarcástica, empurrando o homem para o lado e entrando displicente no apartamento dele, vendo a zona de guerra que estava a sala de estar. Havia pergaminhos, arquivos e fotos espalhados para tudo quanto é lado, além de livros e anotações sobre casos e leis mágicas. –Como se você tivesse uma vida também. – rebateu fria e o auror soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro, fechando a porta com um estrondo e caminhando até a mesinha de café, recolhendo os pergaminhos e anotações sobre as missões antes que os olhos castanhos curiosos começassem a ver mais do que deveriam.

-Eu tenho uma vida! – rebateu indignado, pegando a sua varinha e apontando para os papéis em seus braços, os fazendo desaparecer em um piscar de olhos. –O que você quer aqui? Teve uma crise de insônia e resolveu fazer o mesmo comigo? Eu trabalho cedo amanhã Hermione. E pelo que lembro você tem um apartamento dois andares abaixo do meu e que está criando teias de aranha de tanto que você não o usa.

-Eu quis passar aqui antes de ir para casa. Sai do trabalho agora. O Professor Klump descobriu uma maneira de estabilizar os átomos da composição mágica que surge diante da mistura do enervate com o estupeçafa. Extremamente interessante eu diria. Eles são duas formações físicas totalmente opostas. Suas ondas se diferem em um grau de noventa em curvatura e mesmo assim se alinham, em um modo instável, mas se alinham, com uma perfeição incrível. Creio que se conseguirmos uma estabilidade podemos criar uma nova variação de feitiço que será capaz de acordar bruxos em coma por mais de dois anos. Porém tem os seus prós e contras… porque o despertar súbito pode causar um dano cerebral permanente e aí a gente vai ter que pensar em algum feitiço que proteja o cérebro… - a mulher parou quando viu que Rony tinha voltado a dormir, estirado completamente no sofá de couro no meio da sala. Irritada, aproximou-se dele até que ficou bem perto do seu ouvido para gritar:

-RONALD WEASLEY! – o inominável ergueu-se num pulo e totalmente alerta, olhando a sua volta com os olhos largos.

-Estou acordado Instrutor Kelsen! Eu estava apenas descansando os olhos. – falhou abobalhado, olhando a sua volta e esperando encontrar o armário dois por dois que era o Instrutor Kelsen. Era um homem negro e alto, com a cabeça raspada e ares pesados. Uma versão americana do professor Snape, mas muito mais carrasco e que adorava torturar os pobres recrutas da Academia de Aurores. Ron o odiava, Harry o adorava simplesmente porque o homem não fazia distinção. Para ele não importava se ele estava treinando um moleque de rua ou o Príncipe Charles. E para o homem importava menos ainda que o seu recruta era o famoso Harry Potter. Às vezes o ruivo se perguntava se o amigo não tinha tendências masoquistas, porque só assim para alguém gostar do mais odiado instrutor da academia.

-Bem vindo de volta. – Hermione riu satisfeita com o efeito do seu grito e Ron apenas bocejou, recuperado do susto ao ver que era apenas a maluca da sua melhor amiga.

-O que foi Hermione?

-Eu estava falando… - o homem começou a simular um ataque de convulsões sobre o sofá e recebeu como reprimenda uma almofadada no rosto da cientista.

-Não me mate de tédio e vá logo ao ponto. Você não me acordou no meio da madrugada para me contar o seu novo feito para a ciência mágica, não é? – cedeu espaço para a mulher que se sentou ao seu lado com uma expressão totalmente azeda. Por que os seus amigos não viam a beleza e o fascínio que era o ramo da Fusão Mágica?

-Porque é algo tedioso. – respondeu o ruivo, sabendo exatamente o que ela estava pensando só pela cara que estava fazendo.

-Certo, certo. – disse derrotada, passando a mão pelos cabelos brilhosos. –Eu vim saber do Harry. Você foi visitá-lo hoje, não foi?

-Fui. – respondeu, dando um bocejo e erguendo-se do sofá. Talvez uma boa xícara de café fosse melhor para mantê-lo acordado para essa conversa que ele tinha certeza que seria longa. Hermione levantou-se também e acompanhou o amigo até a cozinha. –Ele recebeu alta.

-Recebeu? – os olhos da mulher brilharam e sabendo o que ela pensava o auror rapidamente a interrompeu.

-Mas ele não está no apartamento dele, não perca o seu tempo. – disse, terminando de preparar a cafeteira e a ligando. Tinha aparatos trouxas em seu apartamento que levariam o seu pai a loucura se esse ainda estivesse vivo. A televisão, por exemplo, era um deles. Mas com certeza, na opinião de Rony, o seu pertence favorito era a sua adorada cafeteira.

-E quem ta cuidando do Padfoot? – perguntou Hermione, referindo-se ao golden retriever que Harry tinha ganhado de Hermione há dois anos, depois de anos sem um animal de estimação desde que Edwiges tinha morrido de velhice.

-Depois de duas semanas é que você veio se lembrar do pobre cachorro? – murmurou o ruivo, pegando duas xícaras no armário assim que sentiu o cheiro gostoso do café quente. –Eu to cuidando dele cada vez que volto do trabalho.

-E você o está levando para passear? Você sabe como o Padfoot fica inquieto quando fica muito tempo preso dentro de casa. – sentou-se à mesa da cozinha quando Rony a serviu com uma xícara de café. Viu o rapaz remexer no bolso de sua calça jeans e jogar algo para ela. Eram as chaves do apartamento de Harry que ficava no final do corredor. Sim, os três moravam no mesmo prédio, embora Hermione morasse em um andar diferente. Queriam estar juntos, mas não cogitaram a idéia de morar na mesma casa por questão de privacidade. Hermione tinha horários incertos na faculdade onde trabalhava e Rony e Harry quase não ficavam em casa e tinham manias que, com certeza, sete anos vivendo no mesmo dormitório não foram o suficiente para cada um se acostumar com elas. Sem contar que tinham os relacionamentos. Era um pouco incomodo você levar alguém para casa depois de um encontro e saber que teria um companheiro de quarto que poderia ouvir tudo. Por isso foi extrema sorte quando Harry e Hermione encontraram dois apartamentos para alugar no mesmo prédio logo assim que se formaram. Um tempo depois, assim que saiu da Academia, Rony conseguiu alugar um apartamento que tinha acabado de vagar no andar de Harry e assim o trio ficou completo e mais uma vez inseparável.

-Leve você. Tenho certeza que quando você sair daqui não vai direto para a cama mesmo.

-Voltando ao assunto então…

-A gente estava falando de alguma coisa importante? Quando que ninguém me avisou? – escarneceu e recebeu como resposta um chute na canela por debaixo da mesa. –Ai Mione. – resmungou, esfregando com a mão a canela agredida.

-Harry recebeu alta e não voltou para casa, por quê?

-Resolveu ficar em Refuge para investigar mais sobre o Dr. Hart. Mostrei para ele o que a gente tinha descoberto até agora. Próximo domingo irei aparecer lá para poder saber se ele conseguiu a amostra de DNA.

-Se ele recebeu alta, como ele vai conseguir a amostra se não está mais em contato com o Dr. Hart? – Rony abriu um largo sorriso malicioso e inclinou-se um pouco sobre a mesa em tom conspiratório.

-Aí é que você se engana. – e começou a relatar todos os acontecimentos que ocorreram durante a sua visita a Harry no hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Com passos extremamente leves, como os de um gato, o rapaz levantou-se da cama e silenciosamente caminhou pelo quarto, abrindo a porta do armário vagarosamente para não emitir nenhum barulho. Lentamente tirou um par de calças jeans de lá de dentro e a trocou pelos shorts que usava. Rapidamente descartou a camisa que usava para dormir e vestiu outra mais apropriada para sair. Sentando-se suavemente na cama amarrou os cadarços do tênis e quando se deu por satisfeito pegou a sua bolsa, parando em frente ao espelho e passando a mão pelos cabelos loiros, apenas para ajeitá-los um pouco. Abriu a porta do quarto, olhando para os dois lado do corredor mas, principalmente, para a porta do quarto dos seus avós, que ainda estava fechada. Não se surpreendia, o sol ainda estava raiando e por mais cedo que eles acordassem ainda sim não acordavam tão cedo. Sentindo-se vitorioso, saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si com o mínimo ruído e com o máximo de cautela que conseguiu e começou a descer as escadas vagarosamente para que os degraus de madeira não fizessem nenhum barulho. Soltou um suspiro quando alcançou o primeiro andar da casa e a passos apressados começou a caminhar para a porta de entrada até que uma voz o fez pular de susto.

-Aonde você pensa que vai rapazinho? – Elliot virou-se para ver o seu avô encostado no batente da porta da cozinha, o olhando duramente com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

-Trabalhar. – disse como se fosse à coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Owen desencostou do batente da porta e caminhou até o neto, parando em frente a ele e o olhando de cima a baixo, soltando um "tsc" de desagrado diante do que via.

-Hoje é sábado e você não precisa trabalhar no sábado. – afirmou, tirando rapidamente a bolsa que estava nas mãos do rapaz. –E eu falei com a Lucy agora de manhã e ela me disse que tudo está calmo no hospital e que se você aparecer lá ela chuta o seu traseiro até Dublin. – advertiu duramente, estendendo uma mão para ele com a palma virada para cima. Elliot olhou dos olhos castanhos do avô para a mão estendida e, resignado, depositou a chave da sua caminhonete nela. –Não vai doer se você realmente aproveitar um dia de folga, não é? Você quase não descansa.

-Mas vovô… - começou a protestar como uma criança birrenta, mas rapidamente foi cortado por uma outra voz.

-Mas vovô coisa nenhuma. – Elizabeth apareceu na porta da cozinha com uma colher de pau brandindo perigosamente em sua mão. –Você está magro, pálido e… - notou que na verdade, apesar de ele estar pálido as bochechas do rapaz estavam levemente coradas. Preocupada, caminhou até ele e depositou uma mão sobre a testa, sentindo essa um pouco mais quente que o normal. A mulher estalou a língua, totalmente desgostosa. -… com febre! – disse horrorizada e com um brilho nos olhos azuis que dizia claramente que Elliot não poria os pés para fora de casa nesse dia.

-Eu vou chamar a Mônica, que é a que mora mais perto, para poder verificar você – Owen comentou, rapidamente caminhando até o telefone e discando o número da enfermeira.

-Não precisa acordá-la há essa hora. – resmungou o loiro, embora fosse inútil. Com certeza Mônica já estava de pé há essa hora e pronta para mais um dia. Costumes que você adquiria em cidades pequenas. Acordar sempre cedo, ainda mais se você morava em uma fazenda. –E eu não tenho nada! – atestou firmemente, tentando colocar algum senso na cabeça dos avós, mas foi totalmente em vão. Discutiam tão fervorosamente que nem perceberam a figura que saiu de um corredor estreito que levava para o quarto de hóspedes, vestido apenas com um short e uma camisa, mancando de uma perna e com os cabelos rebeldes e os olhos sonolentos.

-O que houve? – Harry perguntou ao ver a cena. Elizabeth segurava firmemente o braço de Elliot para ele não ir a lugar nenhum, enquanto Owen falava com alguém ao telefone e o jovem médico fazia um bico totalmente infantil. Elliot virou-se para ver o moreno e ficou mais rubro do que estava por causa da febre. Rapidamente desviou os olhos para não ver o par de pernas bem feitas que o rapaz tinha. Isso era ridículo, ele estava secando o Potter. De onde essas sensações estavam vindo? Deveria ser as idéias de Alicia e suas conversas malucas, cada vez que se encontravam, que estava começando a meter coisas na sua cabeça.

-Elliot está doente e assim mesmo quer ir trabalhar. Inconcebível! – resmungou Elizabeth e o mencionado rolou os olhos, soltando-se da avó e caminhando até o sofá, jogando-se nele com uma expressão extremamente feia.

-Eu não estou doente, eu me sinto perfeitamente bem! – resmungou e começou a se indagar porque tinha decidido continuar morando com os avós. Com certeza conseguiria um apartamento na cidade fácil, fácil. Mas não, ele preferiu continuar na fazenda pois seus avós já eram senhores que poderiam precisar da sua assistência a qualquer minuto. Agora se arrependia de sua decisão. Harry soltou uma risada diante do modo birrento como o rapaz agia e Elizabeth soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro, voltando para a cozinha para terminar de preparar o café. Owen ainda deu uma longa olhada para o neto antes de ir para a varanda da casa esperar a enfermeira que estava a caminho, deixando apenas Elliot e Harry na sala, com o moreno olhando longamente para o médico. Mesmo que quisesse, ainda sim não podia impedir a fascinação que sentia cada vez que olhava para o rapaz. O modo como o seu nariz fino estava empinado como o de uma criança manhosa, ou como os lábios vermelhos estavam apertados em uma linha fina e os cabelos loiros caíam em um corte rebelde por sobre os olhos cinzentos e que estavam estreitos, fazendo os cílios negros quase se tocarem, lhe eram incrivelmente familiar.

-O que foi? – Elliot perguntou mal humorado quando percebeu que o moreno o observava demais e isso o estava incomodando.

-Você parece o meu afilhado de três anos fazendo essa cara. – disse divertido, lembrando-se do seu adorado afilhado, o pequeno Arthur, o primeiro filho de Gina e Dean. Claro que ficou surpreso quando os dois o convidaram para ser padrinho da criança, mas mesmo assim adorou a idéia de ter um molequinho para mimar, para desespero de Gina e diversão de Dean.

-Está insinuando que eu sou infantil, Potter? – acusou, torcendo o nariz e apertando mais os lábios de maneira irritada.

-Se ele diz, eu concordo. – falou a voz anasalada de Mônica e o loiro soltou um longo suspiro, olhando raivoso para a mulher, a desafiando a se aproximar dele para realizar qualquer exame. –Não faça essa cara para mim! – ralhou e se aproximou dele com firmeza, abrindo a sua maleta de instrumentos e prontamente colocando um termômetro sob a língua do rapaz. Elliot soltou um rosnado de desagrado, mas manteve o objeto preso na boca enquanto via desgostoso à mulher o avaliar de cima a baixo, medindo pressão, pulsação e derivados. Quando ela tirou o termômetro de sua boca e viu que esse estava a trinta e sete e meio deu um estalo com a língua.

-E então _doutora_ o que eu tenho? – escarneceu o médico e obteve como resposta um tapa da mulher na nuca.

-Você tem é excesso de trabalho. Tire o dia de folga… - ele abriu a boca para protestar mas foi rapidamente interrompido. -… isso é uma ordem. – falou, fechando a sua maleta com um estalo e caminhando altiva até a cozinha para poder falar com Elizabeth.

Elliot afundou-se ainda mais no sofá achando que assim poderia refrear a sua vontade de estrangular alguém. Ficar em casa? Tirar o dia de folga? Ele não sabia o que era tirar o dia de folga há cinco anos. Arregalou os olhos quando finalmente percebeu a implicação dessas palavras. O que ele iria fazer com um dia inteiro livre? Entraria em desespero é claro, pois nada lhe vinha à mente.

-Você pode ir fazer um pic-nic no lago nas terras do sr. O'Connel. Lembra que você adorava ir lá quando jovem para ficar se divertindo com o Rocco? – sugeriu o sr. Hart. –Na verdade eu lembro que os dois costumavam matar aula se enfiando naquele buraco. – resmungou com desagrado ao lembrar-se das travessuras de adolescente do neto depois que ele veio morar com eles em Refuge. Harry soltou uma gargalhada que rapidamente disfarçou com um acesso de tosse.

-O que foi? – o loiro rosnou para o inominável que com certeza estava rindo dele, da sua desgraça.

-É que eu não consigo te imaginar matando aula para poder ir brincar no lago. Você que está entrando em desespero só porque vai ter que tirar um dia de folga. – caçoou e viu o nariz arrebitado torcer-se em uma desagradável careta. –Não faça essa cara, você fica muito mais bonito quando sorri. – Owen e Elliot arregalaram os olhos diante da provocação do moreno porém Owen apenas olhou desconfiado para o rapaz enquanto o médico ficava rubro diante do elogio.

-Vai lamber sabão Potter! – rosnou em desagrado para poder esconder a vergonha que estava sentindo diante do elogio do rapaz. Não que já não tivesse recebido um elogio na vida, na verdade já tinha recebido vários, até mesmo de homens. Mas esse sujeito conseguia afetá-lo muito mais do que ele realmente gostaria.

-Eu acho uma idéia perfeita! – Mônica voltou da cozinha com um dos famosos bolinhos de chocolate da sra. Hart em uma das mãos. –Por que não Ed? Aproveita e leva o sr. Potter para conhecer o que torna Refuge um paraíso para os turistas. Eu soube que o sr. O'Connel fez grandes inovações ao redor do lago para poder receber os visitantes. Claro que com regras estipuladas para não afetar a natureza. – sugeriu e Elliot pensou se não seria uma má idéia matar a sua enfermeira.

-Vocês poderiam ir a cavalo. – ofereceu o sr. Hart e o loiro queria fugir dali. Por que ele tinha a sensação de que todos estavam conspirando contra ele para fazê-lo ficar mais próximo de alguém que ele fazia questão de ignorar?

-O senhor Potter está com a perna quebrada e não pode andar a cavalo. O balançar do animal apenas o prejudicaria mais. – atestou o médico com a sua voz firme e profissional, sabendo que ninguém iria contestar as suas decisões. Ledo engano. Mônica apenas abriu um largo sorriso como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabia.

-Mas eu lembro de um certo rapaz de dezessete anos que quebrou a perna e um braço em um acampamento perto dos montes ao redor da cidade e, mesmo assim, dois dias depois estava correndo pelos campos a cavalo para o nosso completo desespero e do falecido Dr. Withinburg. – Elliot rangeu os dentes e soltou um grunhido do fundo da garganta quando viu Harry rir ainda mais de sua pessoa.

-Eu posso arrumar um cavalo manso para ele. Na verdade a nossa égua Estela poderia fazer esse serviço. Ela não se assusta fácil e é bem dócil. O senhor sabe andar a cavalo sr. Potter? – Harry franziu as sobrancelhas. Se for levar em conta um Hipogrifo e um Testrálio como experiência então sim, ele sabia andar a cavalo.

-Claro que sei. E eu adoraria. E garanto que uma outra queda não me mataria. – sorriu desafiador para o loiro que quase desaparecia no sofá e Elizabeth soltou uma exclamação animada.

-Eu vou preparar a cesta e vocês podem partir agora mesmo! – incentivou e Elliot levantou-se de supetão. Já que não tinha como vencê-los, junte-se a eles.

-Eu te ajudo nana. – disse a contragosto e acompanhou a avó até a cozinha.

-Vou acompanhar Mônica até o portão e selar os cavalos. – falou Owen, indo acompanhar a enfermeira e Harry voltou para o seu quarto para poder trocar de roupa, já antecipando esse passeio.

* * *

Contrariado Elliot apertou com força a sela do seu garanhão preto, ganhando um relincho irritado do animal como resposta. Fora do estábulo o sol brilhava intensamente no que seria mais um belo dia de verão e a causa da cidade estar começando a se encher de turistas. Ainda resmungando, o rapaz prendeu a cesta de pic-nic nas costas do animal e acariciou a crina negra dele. Anúbis era um belo cavalo negro que possuía uma mancha branca no alto do focinho. Era arredio e temperamental e só era carinhoso e fiel com Elliot, que era o único que conseguia montá-lo. O tinha ganhado de presente de seu avô quando retornou para Refuge depois de formado, pois Owen dizia que somente alguém temperamental como Elliot conseguiria domar este cavalo.

-Você poderia fazer um pic-nic a beira do lago na fazenda do sr. O'Connel, querido. – disse com a voz fina, fazendo uma precária imitação da enfermeira Mônica. –Por que não leva o senhor Potter? – continuou enquanto acariciava o focinho de Anúbis, que com o nariz cutucava o queixo de Elliot, tentando animá-lo, como se soubesse do dilema que ele estava sofrendo. Por um lado à idéia de passar uma manhã inteira com o desconhecido sr. Potter o fascinava, mas por outro o aterrorizava. Não gostava de como seu corpo e coração reagiam cada vez que o via sorrir para si e soltar aqueles flertes.

-Se não te agrada a minha companhia, a gente pode pensar em outra coisa. – o loiro virou o rosto para ver o mencionado Potter na porta do estábulo apoiado em suas muletas com uma calça jeans surrada como a sua e uma camisa verde escura, como os olhos dele, e com os primeiros dois botões abertos, deixando amostra uma parte do peito bronzeado.

-Esqueça. Se estamos na chuva é para nos molharmos. – murmurou, caminhando até um dos cubículos do estábulo e puxando pelas rédeas uma bela égua cor de mel que soltou um relincho feliz pela perspectiva de um passeio. Harry mancou até o animal e com a ajuda de Elliot o montou, ajeitando as suas muletas em frente à sela e segurando as rédeas firmemente. O loiro deu as costas rapidamente para o rapaz e com extrema graça e velocidade subiu nas costas de Anúbis, guiando o cavalo para fora do estábulo sendo seguido de perto pelo auror.

O caminho pela estrada de terra batida foi feito todo em silêncio e Harry estava quase se deitando sobre o pescoço de Estela diante do marasmo que sentia. Sem contar que cada tranco que a égua dava em um buraco as suas costelas doíam. Mas claro que não demonstraria isso para o doutor a sua frente senão voltariam no mesmo minuto. Agüentaria, como sempre, tudo calado até chegarem ao bendito lago. Quando se passaram pelo menos vinte minutos de cavalgada Elliot saiu da estrada de terra principal, seguindo por um caminho paralelo e entre as árvores. Era uma paisagem pitoresca, parecendo com aquelas que você via em quadros que enfeitavam salas trouxas de famílias inglesas. As árvores com troncos finos e copas largas formavam uma proteção natural, filtrando os raios de sol com as suas folhas. O chão era coberto por milhares de folhas secas que estalavam sob os cascos dos cavalos e Harry teve certeza que vez ou outra via um coelho correndo para a sua toca ou um esquilo se abrigando em um buraco no tronco. Junto com os passarinhos cantando, o moreno se sentiu dentro de um filme melosamente romântico.

-Chegamos! – o médico anunciou, descendo da cela de Anúbis e amarrando a correia em um tronco fino de uma árvore. Caminhou até a égua de Harry e o ajudou a descer, amarrando o animal da mesma maneira que fez com o seu. Rapidamente recolheu a cesta de pic-nic e guiou o moreno por uma pequena descida que levava até o tal lago. Olhos verdes arregalaram-se quando viram que lugar era esse. Na verdade não era bem um lago, mas sim um rio que despencava em uma cachoeira formando uma piscina natural dentro daquela depressão. Acompanhou o loiro até a bancada de areia fina e clara e o viu estender a toalha que a sra. Hart tinha colocado dentro da cesta. Acomodou-se sobre a toalha, olhando com interesse a queda d'água, desviando a sua atenção apenas quando um bolinho foi colocado em frente aos seus olhos.

Comeram em mais silêncio, apenas apreciando a paisagem. Algumas vezes trocavam olhares de esguelha um para o outro, mas rapidamente desviavam com medo de serem pegos. O sol subia mais no céu à medida que o tempo ia passando e Elliot sacudiu um pouco a camisa para poder espantar o calor, sem muito sucesso. Viu que Harry também parecia incomodado com a temperatura, mas nada comentou. Refuge era uma cidade que, apesar de estar localizada ao norte da Irlanda, ainda sim tinha um clima imprevisível. Pessoas gostavam de passar as férias nela por causa do seu verão ameno e agradável. Mas às vezes o lugar poderia ficar tão quente quanto uma cidade litorânea em um clima tropical. E a única coisa que ajudava os habitantes e visitantes a suportar o calor eram os rios, cachoeiras, lagos e a brisa fresca que vinha das montanhas. Os olhos cinzentos olharam com desejo para a água cristalina do lago, lembrando-se das brincadeiras que ele e Rocco faziam nessas mesmas águas em dias quentes como esse. Queria poder se livrar dessas roupas sufocantes e cair na água fresca, mas só o pensamento de tal ato o fazia ficar rubro de vergonha. Uma coisa era se despir na frente do melhor amigo… outra era na frente de Harry.

-Esta água é convidativa. – murmurou o moreno enquanto via uma gota de suor escorrer pela nuca pálida do médico.

-Realmente. – Elliot comentou distante, o rapaz tinha lido os seus pensamentos.

-Se eu me jogar lá você ficaria muito irritado? – perguntou o auror, lançando um sorriso branco e charmoso para o loiro.

-Vai molhar o seu gesso. – resmungou o médico pelo fato de que Harry tinha mais coragem do que ele de se jogar no lago.

-Mas você pode trocá-lo depois. E acho que ficar brincando naquela água só vai melhorar os meus ferimentos. Seria bem relaxante. – argumentou e viu o loiro morder o lábio inferior como se pensando no assunto. Na verdade o que queria mesmo era arrumar um modo de quebrar a tensão que estava entre os dois e, ao mesmo tempo, se livrar do calor que estava sentindo mesmo que estivessem sentados na sombra.

-O lago não é fundo, mas com o gesso pesando na perna… isso pode atrapalhar os seus movimentos. – continuou firme, pois a idéia de ver Harry semi-nu já o perturbava por antecipação.

-Você pode entrar comigo… Você sabe fazer respiração boca a boca, não sabe? – o loiro arregalou os olhos cinzentos e mirou chocado o rosto sorridente de Harry. –Ótimo então! – levantou-se com uma habilidade impressionante para alguém com uma perna quebrada e retirou rapidamente a sua camisa sob os olhos atentos e chocados do loiro. Os orbes cinzentos acompanharam os movimentos dos músculos das costas de Harry, notando que essa tinha pequenas e finas cicatrizes, assim como o peito dele. Não eram muitas, mas como uma vez ele ouviu a sua avó dizer que Harry já fora policial, com certeza era o resultado dos ossos do ofício. Ou isso, ou ele era muito arteiro quando criança. Fechou os olhos com força quando viu o moreno começar a tirar as calças e virou o rosto para não cair na tentação de dar uma espiadinha. Minutos depois o barulho de água jorrando foi-se ouvido, mas mesmo assim Elliot ainda permaneceu de olhos fechados.

-Você não vem? – Harry chamou, adorando sensação da água fresca sobre a sua pele quente e rindo diante da reação do loiro com o seu pequeno show. Ele estava vermelho e se recusava a olhar para ele. –O que foi? Com vergonha? Qual é, nem nu eu estou! E eu não tenho nada que você já não tenha visto. – abriu um grande sorriso malicioso e resolveu provocar ainda mais. –_Com medo Hart_? – desdenhou e viu os olhos cinzentos abrirem-se e o mirarem com ferocidade, escuros como em um dia de tempestade.

-_Vai sonhando_! – levantou-se bruscamente, já tirando seu tênis e a sua camisa no processo e depois se livrando da calça jeans, ficando apenas com a samba-canção que normalmente usava. Subiu na pedra na beirada do lago que geralmente ele e Rocco usavam quando jovens e mergulhou, sumindo sob a superfície cristalina. Harry olhou a sua volta, tentando prever de onde o loiro apareceria e soltou um grito rouco antes de afundar sob a água por causa de um puxão em sua perna boa.

-Hah! – Elliot surgiu na superfície do lago, rindo abertamente quando um Harry Potter, parecendo um pinto molhado com os cabelos negros e rebeldes apontando para todos os lados, apareceu na sua frente com uma expressão azeda. –Para mostrar para você quem está com medo Potter! – provocou, batendo com as mãos na água e a espirrando no rosto do moreno e rapidamente nadando para longe dele. Harry deu um espirro diante da água que entrou em seu nariz e olhou a sua volta, a visão um pouco turva, para ver se achava o loiro abusado mas, novamente, ele tinha sumido sob a água. Péssima idéia mesmo ter provocado o jovem médico, visto que ele deveria conhecer todos os cantos obscuros daquele lugar como a palma da sua mão.

-Merda! – gritou de novo quando sentiu outro puxão em sua perna boa. Debaixo d'água conseguiu divisar a silhueta distorcida de Elliot e avançou sobre ele, ambos começando a travar uma batalha no fundo do lago. Quando o ar começou a faltar, os dois rapazes subiram, respirando pesadamente para tentar recuperar o fôlego. Assim que percebeu que o loiro tinha recuperado a respiração, Harry deu um impulso com a perna boa e plantou as duas mãos sobre a cabeça platinada, afundando o médico por alguns segundos e depois o soltando para ele retornar a superfície. E com isso outra batalha para medir forças começou, acompanhada por gargalhadas vindas dos dois jovens.

Uma hora depois de brincadeiras infantis nas águas frias do lago, Elliot encontrava-se debruçado sobre a perna de Harry tentando de todas as maneiras secar o máximo possível o gesso dele com a toalha do pic-nic. Teriam que passar no hospital antes de voltarem para casa e o loiro já previa o sermão que levaria das próprias enfermeiras que ele comandava. Quando viu que nada mais poderia ser feito com o gesso molhado, o rapaz jogou a toalha dentro da cesta, passando os dedos sobre os fios dourados que refletiam a luz do sol e que pingavam sobre o seu rosto. As suas roupas, assim como as de Harry, grudavam em seu corpo por causa do excesso de água que havia nele por causa da brincadeira deles. Porém, isso não o incomodava. Ao contrário, sentia-se mais leve e estranhamente feliz. O que pareceu no começo uma tortura no fim tornou-se uma agradável manhã no lago.

-Bem, não posso fazer mais do que isso. Teremos que passar no hospital e trocar isso rapidamente antes que a pele irrite por causa do gesso molhado. – aconselhou, estendendo uma mão para Harry se levantar. Puxou o moreno com todas as suas forças e quase caiu quando o corpo maior chocou-se contra o seu e os olhos verdes ficaram perigosamente perto dos seus cinzentos. As respirações se misturavam e os corpos molhados pareciam se atrair. O tempo ficou suspenso por longos segundos até que Harry piscou e recuou um passo, dando um sorriso sem graça e abaixando-se para poder pegar as suas muletas. A proximidade apenas fez o auror ver o tamanho da semelhança que Elliot tinha com Draco e isso não estava fazendo bem para o seu coração.

-Obrigado. – falou com uma voz quase sumida enquanto ajeitava as muletas sob os braços. Elliot ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele enquanto ajeitava a cesta de pic-nic entre as mãos.

-Pelo quê?

-Salvar a minha vida, cuidar de mim, me aturar na sua casa e as minhas perguntas inconvenientes… por me oferecer o dia mais divertido da minha vida. – e abriu um sorriso tão largo que o loiro desarmou e não pôde encontrar um meio de impedir de sorrir de volta.

-De nada. – respondeu, ajudando Harry a caminhar de volta até Estela e o auxiliando a montar na égua. Rapidamente ele subiu em Anúbis e juntos seguiram um outro caminho que os levaria para a cidade e para o hospital para poder trocarem o gesso do auror.

* * *

Relatórios! Relatórios e mais relatórios. Mataria o maldito que inventou esse infeliz termo e essa infeliz função. Odiava fazer relatórios de missões. Para que chefes queriam redações detalhadas sobre algo que já aconteceu e que foi finalizado com sucesso? Eles investigaram, invadiram, prenderam e interrogaram os suspeitos. Coisas simples e cotidianas então, por que Tonks fazia questão que ele fizesse um extenso relatório sobre esse fato? E onde estava Harry quando ele precisava empurrar o trabalho burocrático para cima dele? Ah sim, Harry estava naquela cidade de fim do mundo flertando com o médico mais popular do lugar. Um cara de pau sem vergonha, isso sim!

Ainda estava resmungando sobre o destino ingrato que estava sofrendo quando o seu celular começou a vibrar intensamente no bolso de sua calça. Torcendo os lábios vermelhos o ruivo catou o aparelho, o olhando com extremo desprezo. Fora idéia de Hermione que cada um deles tivesse aquele aparato trouxa que, sinceramente, o enlouquecia. Quando as mulheres do Ministério descobriam o seu número viviam atolando a sua caixa de mensagens, o que já fez Ron trocar o número do telefone umas cinco vezes. Veja bem, apesar de na adolescência o jovem Weasley ter sido um rapaz desajeitado, aparentando ter crescido demais em tão pouco tempo e por isso nunca ter um centro de equilíbrio ou estar confortável com o seu corpo, o adulto Ron Weasley era totalmente diferente. Os cabelos cor de fogo caíam longos sobre os olhos e em mechas que aparentavam estar sem corte. O treinamento rígido de auror deu a Harry e ele um físico que passava longe dos meninos magricelas que um dia foram. E foi o mesmo treinamento sob o sol quente que o fez ficar mais moreno que o usual e mais gracioso do que jamais fora, ocasionando longos e sonhadores suspiros das mulheres do Ministério.

-Fala minha tormenta particular! – comentou jocoso depois de reconhecer o número que chamava na tela do aparelho. Como esperado o que ouviu do outro lado foi um longo e indignado rosnar.

-Tormenta particular Weasley? – veio a voz estridente e Ron afastou o aparelho do ouvido diante do grito. Um dia ainda ficaria surdo por causa dessa mulher. –Foi graças a essa tormenta particular que você ganhou um diploma em Hogwarts, não se esqueça disso! Você me deve muito Ron e um dia eu vou cobrar. – atestou de maneira dura e o ruivo apenas rolou os olhos, já conhecendo de trás para frente esse discurso de Hermione. Ela sempre dizia isso para os dois melhores amigos, mas nunca mesmo que teria coragem de cobrar os favores que prestou a eles na infância.

-Hermione… eu estou no meio de um relatório extremamente enfadonho, tão enfadonho quanto as suas tentativas frustradas de me explicar no que dá a mistura de um elfo doméstico com uma fada mordente… - o rosnado apenas intensificou-se do outro lado da linha e o auror estava se segurando para não estourar em gargalhadas. Harry sempre avisava que um dia esse hobbie que Rony tinha, o de sempre provocar Hermione para ver até onde ela agüentaria, acabaria o matando. Mas quem disse que o inominável dava ouvidos ao parceiro?

-Fique sabendo, Ronald Billius Weasley, que o que eu faço é de extrema importância para a comunidade mágica! Não teríamos metade dos feitiços que temos hoje se não fosse a Fusão Mágica…

-Blá, blá, blá, blá… - resmungou. Essa discussão sobre profissões também era uma constante na vida dos três amigos. -… Mione, querida, há alguma razão para você estar me ligando? – interrompeu antes que a mulher começasse a fazer uma palestra particular sobre a importância da carreira científica dentro da sociedade bruxa.

-Sim! – ela suspirou profundamente para poder se controlar. Por que ainda se deixava levar pelas provocações daquele garoto? Jurava que se não o amasse como um irmão, o mataria dolorosamente. Ele e Harry, que insistia em acompanhar o ruivo em suas provocações. –Saíram os resultados das amostras de DNA que você conseguiu com o Harry. – qualquer ar divertido rapidamente abandonou Ron e ele adquiriu uma postura profissional. As amostras de DNA eram do Dr. Hart, que Harry tinha conseguido usando o velho truque do "tem um inseto no seu cabelo", arrancando alguns fios loiros e entregando para o jovem Weasley quando esse foi visitá-lo.

-E? – perguntou ansioso e dentro da sua sala na Faculdade de Ciências Bruxas e Trouxas, Hermione olhou de um lado para o outro para certificar-se de que estava sozinha antes de soltar a bomba.

-O DNA bateu com a amostra que você obteve da ossada de Lucius e Narcissa. Ele é filho deles. – disse e um silêncio sepulcral soou por longos minutos na linha telefônica.

-Não faz sentido Mione. – murmurou o ruivo, apoiando a cabeça na mão livre e apertando as mechas cor de fogo entre os dedos.

-Como não? Não era essa a nossa teoria? De que esse rapaz poderia ser um gêmeo do Malfoy que nasceu trouxa e foi descartado?

-Sim… Mas eu andei pensando… se o bebê nasceu trouxa, por que simplesmente não matá-lo? – Hermione soltou um guincho horrorizado do outro lado da linha, mas Ron permaneceu inabalado. Certo que a mulher participou com eles ativamente da guerra e se meteu em muitas confusões e perigos quando estavam juntos na escola. Mas, depois disso, ela seguiu uma vida pacata como cientista, desvinculando-se de qualquer coisa relacionada a arte das trevas. Com Harry e Ron era diferente. Eles seguiram a carreira de auror e por isso morte e arte das trevas era uma constante em suas vidas e não os chocavam tanto quanto chocava a mulher ao ouvir essa teoria do amigo. Afinal, Ron perdeu as contas de quantas vezes teve que resolver casos que envolviam crianças.

-Não acha isso um pouco absurdo Ron? – falou depois de recuperar-se do choque. Rony apenas recostou-se em sua cadeira giratória e soltou um profundo grunhido.

-Vindo de Lucius Malfoy eu não esperaria menos. Ele era um assassino antes do filho nascer e orgulhoso demais para aceitar um aborto em sua perfeita família sangue puro. Por isso acho estranho ele ter entregado o filho para a adoção em vez de simplesmente se livrar dele. Sem contar que tem outra coisa…

-O quê? – perguntou a mulher curiosa, mas Ron interrompeu qualquer futuro relato que daria ao ver um de seus colegas o chamar na porta de sua sala, dizendo que Tonks queria vê-lo, pois parecia que tinha surgido um caso.

-Depois eu te digo Mione! Encontre-me mais tarde na minha casa.

-Okay. – respondeu a morena, pronta para se despedir quando a voz divertida do homem a parou.

-Ah, Mione, o que dá se misturarmos um rabo-córneo-hungaro com um explosivim?

-Argh! RONALD! – gritou, mas nada mais pode dizer pois ele tinha desligado o telefone, deixando a mulher bufando para as paredes do outro lado da linha.

* * *

Lucy apoiou as mãos nos quadris largos e arredondados e bateu com força o bico do sapato branco que usava quando viu os dois homens passarem pelas portas automáticas do hospital. Um deles se arrastava com a ajuda de uma muleta e era amparado pelo homem loiro menor. Ambos pingando água para todos os lados e com as roupas justas no corpo e molhadas. Olhado por cima dos ombros dos dois e pela porta de vidro ela podia ver os dois cavalos que estavam parados em frente ao hospital e que não pareciam nada incomodados em atrapalhar o trânsito dos pedestres.

-O que foi que vocês dois arrumaram? – perguntou exasperada ao ver o gesso quase destruído na perna de Harry. –Elliot! – virou-se, descontando a sua frustração no loiro que, pelo estado lamentável em que estava, tinha mais participado da travessura do que a evitado. –Você não é mais um menino Elliot David Hart! Que tipo de irresponsabilidade é essa de permitir que o paciente molhe o gesso? – o loiro encolheu-se diante do sermão e quase se escondeu atrás de Harry.

-Foi idéia da Mônica! – e apontou para a acusada atrás do balcão da recepção, que arregalou os olhos castanhos e a boca, apontando para si mesma.

-Eu? – perguntou incrédula. Ela não tinha feito nada. Como aquele loiro tinha a cara de pau de jogar toda a culpa em cima dela?

-Sim… você! – os olhos cinzentos a fitaram de maneira significativa. –Afinal, foi você quem sugeriu o pic-nic no lago das terras do sr. O'Connel.

-Eu sugeri um pic-nic e não um banho de cachoeira. – defendeu-se a acusada.

-Mas estava quente. – protestou Elliot e Harry riu longamente. –Cala a boca Potter porque você não está ajudando. Aliás, foi você que foi prontamente fazendo strip tease e se jogando, pelo que me lembro. – rapidamente a ira de Lucy recaiu sobre o jovem moreno e esse enrijeceu diante do olhar feroz da mulher.

-O senhor também não é nenhuma criança para agir dessa maneira sr. Potter. – o repreendeu de um modo que lembrou Harry muito a sra. Weasley, o que o fez temer a mulher profundamente.

-Mas estava quente e… - tentou defender-se mas um olhar de Lucy o fez perceber que seria melhor que ele ficasse calado.

-Venha comigo para trocar esse gesso senhor Potter! – Elliot começou a se mover para poder acompanhar o moreno quando Lucy virou-se para ele, o fuzilando com os olhos castanhos indignados diante da travessura desse menino. Certo, ele era um burro velho de vinte e sete anos, diretor do hospital e seu chefe. Mas, para ela que o conhece desde menino, ele ainda era um garoto. –O senhor vai trocar de roupa antes que pegue uma pneumonia! – ordenou e Elliot nem cogitou a hipótese de contrariar a sua enfermeira chefe, que sumiu pelas portas da Emergência junto com Harry. Ainda pingando pelos cantos o loiro foi até a sua sala e catou as roupas que sempre deixava em seu armário, as trocando rapidamente. Voltou apressado para a recepção, mordendo o lábio inferior e olhando longamente para os corredores brancos que desapareciam no interior do hospital, sabendo que atrás de muitas daquelas portas havia pacientes que precisavam de um médico.

-O senhor nem se atreva! – a voz firme de Mônica o interrompeu e ele virou-se para ver a enfermeira o mirar com severidade. O que tinha essas mulheres hoje que estavam todas contra ele? –Está de folga, esqueceu? Betty, Lucy e eu estamos dando conta de tudo perfeitamente. Refuge não vai parar se o seu _único_ médico formado tirar um dia de descanso. – acusou, ainda não sabendo o porquê de Elliot não ter requisitado na prefeitura a abertura de concurso para mais médicos para aquela região. Sabia, claro que sabia, que poucos seriam os médicos jovens que iriam querer começar a carreira em uma cidade de interior mas, com certeza, médicos mais velhos adorariam vir para Refuge. Quem não gostaria afinal?

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – o rapaz fez-se de inocente, mas sabia do que a mulher estava falando e, pesando agora tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias, percebia que ela tinha razão. Essa manhã passada com Harry o fez ver que havia uma vida além das paredes esterilizadas do hospital e que ele tinha esquecido desse detalhe há muito tempo. Porém, o trabalho era uma maneira que ele tinha encontrado para esquecer do vazio que sentia dentro de si. Desde que acordara do coma era como se algo estivesse faltando em sua pessoa. No começo pensou que fosse a morte dos pais mas, no fim, percebeu que era algo mais. Algo mais relacionado à… Harry Potter?

-Eu to dizendo que você é muito novo para se afundar em trabalho dessa maneira. Você precisa arrumar uma vida Elliot. Sair, se divertir, namorar! – acusou Betty e o loiro soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro. Não estava disposto a arrumar ninguém. Afinal, ninguém era bom o suficiente para ele. Ninguém era como… Como quem? Toda vez que Elliot ouvia essa conversa de que precisava arrumar uma namorada arranjava uma evasiva dizendo que andava muito ocupado para um relacionamento quando no fundo, a verdade era que havia uma parte do seu coração que já estava tomada… Agora, por quem, o loiro não fazia a menor idéia. Talvez fosse uma das pessoas que se perdeu com parte da sua memória depois do coma.

-Eu sei, eu sei, conheço essa ladainha de trás para frente. – resmungou diante do fato de tantas pessoas quererem controlar a sua vida. –Prometo que em breve eu passo na Prefeitura e providencio isso, okay? – falou, dando a mulher um de seus melhores sorrisos e virando-se de costas para poder encerrar o assunto, continuando a mirar longamente os corredores do hospital.

Meia hora depois Harry retornava a recepção com um gesso novo e mais seco do que entrou, usando roupas que não eram as suas e que obviamente eram de um número menor que o tamanho dele.

-Agora eu espero que você se comporte. – Lucy o repreendeu. –Os dois! – disse, voltando-se para Elliot que rolou os olhos diante das palavras da enfermeira.

-Será que agora podemos ir? – perguntou o loiro com escárnio. –Anúbis está ficando impaciente. – e apontou para o garanhão negro do lado de fora do hospital, que soltava relinchos e batia o casco no chão obviamente incomodado com o número de pessoas que passavam por ele e pelos turistas que o olhavam como se nunca tivessem visto um cavalo na vida.

-Você trouxe o sr. Potter naquele animal? – Lucy falou horrorizada, apontando um dedo para a inofensiva Estela.

-Não fale assim dela, a bichinha pode se ofender. – começou Elliot, rindo diante do modo super protetor da enfermeira.

-E pode se assustar com uma cobra que aparecer no caminho e derrubar o sr. Potter! – rebateu com uma voz esganiçada e indignada. Um dia de folga e Elliot se tornava à criatura mais irresponsável que ela já conheceu. –Ele não volta naquele animal. – declarou decidida e os dois jovens ergueram as sobrancelhas para ela.

-E eu volto para a casa dos Hart como, a pé? – perguntou Harry de maneira inocente.

-Você volta com o Elliot. Ele é um ótimo cavaleiro e com certeza se algo acontecer ele terá uma reação mais rápida e muito mais força do que alguém que está com as costelas feridas e a perna quebrada. – o loiro arregalou os olhos e mirou Harry, não gostando nada da idéia de ter que voltar com o moreno tão perto de si, invadindo todo o seu espaço pessoal.

-Você só pode estar de sacanagem comigo! – explodiu horrorizado só pela proposta absurda da enfermeira e as mulheres à volta dele soltaram exclamações surpresas. Nunca tinham ouvido Elliot soltar um xingamento sequer. Mas isso, claro, era porque elas nunca tinham visto Elliot e Rocco discutindo e o vocabulário de palavrões apenas aumentava se os dois estivessem bêbados, o que aconteceu umas três vezes. Uma na formatura dos dois no colegial, outra quando os dois comemoraram o reencontro deles e a terceira vez foi quando Elliot e outros rapazes da cidade arrastaram Rocco para Dublin para uma despedida de solteiro.

-Não mocinho! E é melhor irem antes que o jovem Hart caia na tentação dentro desse hospital e antes que Elizabeth comece a se perguntar onde foi que vocês se meteram. – Lucy ordenou, empurrando ambos porta afora e as outras enfermeiras seguiram a colega para ver o desfecho desse show na calçada do hospital. Ainda resmungando muito Elliot montou Estela, pois sabia que Anúbis jamais permitiria um estranho em seu lombo, e depois ajudou Harry a subir, o acomodando atrás de si e sentindo um arrepio descer a sua espinha quando braços fortes envolveram a sua cintura. Com uma mão o loiro segurava as rédeas de Estela enquanto com a outra guiava o seu garanhão e, soltando um último resmungo, despediu-se das enfermeiras e começou a galopar pelas ruas da cidade.

-Hum… nunca pensei que andar a cavalo fosse tão interessante. – Harry murmurou perto do ouvido de Elliot, que ficou tenso rapidamente diante do tom rouco que ele usou.

-Cala a boca. – rosnou o rapaz e o moreno riu, notando com clareza o desconforto que o loiro sentia na sua presença.

-Você parece mais arredio e mal humorado hoje do que o habitual. O que aconteceu com as risadas que eu ouvi no lago enquanto você tentava me afogar? – continuou o incitando. Harry não era tolo, longe disso. Os anos tendo que sempre olhar sobre o ombro para qualquer ataque de Voldemort o fez se tornar mais perceptivo em relação às pessoas e de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: Elliot Hart estava atraído por ele, mas recusava-se a acreditar nesse fato. Esperava uma atitude dessas de um menino de interior, mas nunca de um homem que nasceu e foi criado em uma cidade grande, estudou em grandes escolas e cuja vida em Refuge com os avós conservadores resumia-se a apenas alguns meros anos e justamente já no final da adolescência e no meio da vida adulta.

-Morreram quando eu não consegui o meu intento de te afogar. – retrucou carrancudo e Harry gargalhou contra a nuca dele, notando que claros pelos loiros se eriçaram diante do seu hálito quente que se chocou contra a pele pálida.

-Eu tenho a sensação, _doutor_ Hart, que você quer tudo, menos me afogar. – e sentindo-se mais atrevido que o habitual, o auror depositou um demorado beijo na pele da nuca do rapaz que, num reflexo, puxou o arreio do cavalo o fazendo dar um tranco brusco.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – vociferou o loiro, virando-se sobre a cela para poder observar melhor o homem atrás de si.

-Eu? – Harry piscou os inocentes olhos verdes. –Nada. – e sorriu abertamente.

-Vai pro inferno Potter! – gritou irritado diante das provocações do homem. Ao mesmo tempo em que elas o agradavam, o enraiveciam. Não era esse tipo de pessoa, não gostava desse tipo de coisa e gostava menos ainda que esse estranho tivesse tanto efeito sobre a sua tão controlada vida. Com um movimento rápido saiu de cima de Estela e montou Anúbis, lançando um olhar mortífero para o moreno que se ajeitou sobre a cela da égua assim que essa foi vaga. –Espero que encontre o caminho de volta para a fazenda Potter. – disse ácido e batendo com os calcanhares contra as ancas do garanhão saiu em disparada pela estrada que levava para a fazenda dos Hart.

Harry gargalhou quando viu o loiro sumir em uma nuvem de poeira e depois deu um largo sorriso. Sabia que não deveria estar fazendo isso, sabia que o que deveria estar fazendo era manter os olhos em Elliot e tentar descobrir o parentesco dele com os Malfoy, mas o loiro o fazia se sentir mais vivo, coisa que ele não sentia desde que soube da morte de Draco. E tentar conquistá-lo era um desafio, um desafio que antes do sétimo ano em Hogwarts ele resolveu enfrentar para ter o amor de um certo sonserino, até que descobriu que foi tarde demais. Ainda rindo ele tirou a varinha que sempre carregava em um bolso escondido em suas roupas e que conseguiu infiltrar discretamente na calça que Lucy lhe emprestara, sem a mulher estar olhando, e a depositou na palma de sua mão.

-Me guie. – pediu a varinha e essa rodou até apontar a direção que ele deveria seguir para a fazenda dos Hart e, com galopes calmo, começou a sua jornada para o que estava considerando a melhor licença da sua vida.

* * *

Soltou um longo bocejo enquanto esperava o elevador subir os andares desejados até onde estava o seu estimado, adorado e confortável apartamento. Desencostou-se da parede fria da grande caixa de metal assim que ouviu o bip indicando que havia chegado ao seu destino. Mal as portas se abriram e o homem passou por elas, chegando ao corredor limpo e bem arrumado, com alguns vasos de plantas ao lado de algumas portas aqui e acolá. Remexeu no bolso da sua calça a procura das chaves da sua casa e o barulho do molho ecoou ao longo do corredor. Deu mais um bocejo, aproximando-se da sua porta e viu que havia uma figura parada ao lado do batente, com um cachorro da cor do mel sentado ao lado de sua perna.

-Por que você simplesmente não entrou? – Ron perguntou a visitante enquanto enfiava a chave na fechadura dourada da sua porta.

-Não sei. – Hermione deu de ombros. Realmente poderia ter entrado na casa do amigo com um simples girar de varinha, mas com o passar dos anos cada um aprendeu a respeitar a individualidade do outro e entrar sem ser convidado no apartamento alheio era uma coisa da qual eles não estavam acostumados, mesmo que o apartamento alheio fosse de alguém que era como um irmão para si. –E eu acabei de chegar do meu passeio com o Padfoot. – falou, apertando mais os dedos em volta da corrente do cachorro, que ergueu a cabeça e as orelhas ao ouvir o seu nome.

-Certo. – respondeu o ruivo, escancarando a porta de madeira e cedendo passagem à amiga e o cachorro de Harry que rapidamente fez-se confortável na poltrona de Rony assim que a morena soltou a coleira dele.

-O que você tinha de tão importante para falar comigo sobre o caso Hart? – perguntou a mulher, retirando o seu casaco e o jogando sobre as costas de uma cadeira. O ruivo riu, fechando a porta atrás de si e também retirando o seu casaco, caminhando a passos largos para a cozinha adjacente a sala de estar, que eram separadas apenas por um balcão.

-Caso Hart? – brincou o inominável, enchendo uma chaleira de água e a colocando no fogo, ajeitando duas xícaras com o saquinho de chá logo depois. –Mione, tem certeza que você está no trabalho certo? Caso Hart… falando assim você parece até os meus colegas de trabalho.

-Sinceramente eu dispenso um trabalho tão… violento. – murmurou a mulher de volta, aceitando a xícara de chá oferecida pelo ruivo enquanto esse derramava a água aquecida dentro dela.

-São três horas da manhã e eu não estou a fim de discutir com você sobre as diferenças dos nossos empregos a essa hora da madrugada. – respondeu o inominável, voltando para a sala com o seu chá quente. Hermione ergueu uma sobrancelha castanha e riu em apreciação.

-Certo… que feitiço você recebeu na cabeça hoje para não querer discutir isso comigo? Pensei que você fazia das nossas discussões uma filosofia de vida.

-Errado minha querida Hermione. Atormentar meus irmãos mais velhos é uma filosofia de vida… Discutir com você é um hobbie. – caçoou e a mulher rolou os olhos. Por que ainda se deixava levar pelas tiradas convencidas de Rony?

-Certo então. Por que você me chamou aqui? – perguntou a cientista, tomando um gole do seu chá quente.

-Você trouxe o resultado dos exames de DNA? – falou o ruivo e a mulher puxou o seu casaco do encosto da cadeira, antes de sentar-se ao lado do amigo no sofá, fuçando dentro do bolso interno e magicamente ampliado e buscando o envelope de papel pardo onde estava o exame. Estendeu o resultado para Rony, que depositou sua xícara na mesinha de café a sua frente e começou a fuçar nos papéis.

-Aí diz claramente que o Dr. Hart é filho de Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy. – atestou a morena com um tom como se tivesse feito uma grande descoberta científica.

-Verdade… - o ruivo respondeu vago, caçando em seu casaco um envelope que ele tinha apurado um tempo atrás. –Mas aqui diz – e retirou os papéis de dentro do seu envelope. – que no dia 4 de agosto de 1980, Joan Anne-Marie Hart deu entrada no Memorial Hospital de Londres com fortes contrações de intervalos de cinco minutos. Às exatamente 23:45 horas a sra. Hart deu a luz a Elliot David Hart… adorado filho e herdeiro dos Hart. – e passou os papéis para as mãos da estupefata ex-grifinória.

-Como é? – balbuciou, ainda não conseguindo assimilar o que tinha ouvido do amigo.

-O que eu estou dizendo é que não há um registro de óbito para Elliot Hart. Porque sim, eu considerei a possibilidade de o bebê ter morrido depois do nascimento e os pais terem adotado um menino para suprir a dor e dado o mesmo nome a ele. Mas também não há nenhum registro de adoção em nome dos Hart. Não na Inglaterra, não na Escócia e menos ainda na Irlanda.

-Isso está ficando mais complicado a cada segundo que passa. – resmungou a mulher, tomando outro gole do seu chá e viu de rabo de olho Ron dar um enorme sorriso escarninho.

-Por que Mione? Pensei que você gostasse de desafios.

-Desafios nos levam a respostas, Ronald. Mas isso daqui não está nos levando a lugar nenhum. O que temos até agora? O corpo do Malfoy desaparecido, esse médico que tem o DNA dos Malfoy, mas que é um legítimo Hart e um grande mistério no meio sobre a morte de Draco.

-Ah… mas você ainda não ouviu metade da história. – o ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas de um modo que Hermione percebeu que aí vinha uma grande bomba.

-Harry me telefonou esses dias e me contou uma coisa interessante. Os pais de Elliot morreram em um acidente de carro. Acidente esse em que o próprio Elliot estava envolvido. Fucei mais ainda e adivinha o que eu descobri? Elliot Hart ficou em coma por dois anos antes de ir morar com os avós em Refuge.

-E daí Ron. – a mulher deu de ombros. O que isso tinha de novo para esse caso? Rony rolou os olhos e soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro.

-Eu pensei que o gênio desse trio fosse você. – gracejou e a cientista apenas soltou uma risada sarcástica.

-Gênio, não adivinha.

-Seria se não tivesse largado a aula da Sibila no terceiro ano.

-Aquela mulher era um atentado a minha inteligência. E no que ela te serviu afinal? Harry e você ficaram até o sétimo ano a aturando para no fim não tirarem nenhum proveito dessa história.

-Fique sabendo que os aurores às vezes recorrerem à adivinhação para solucionar alguns casos. Ainda mais se for de bruxos desaparecidos.

-E alguma vez obtiveram sucesso? – provocou a garota, sabendo exatamente qual seria a resposta dele.

-Er… não, mas esse não é o ponto aqui!

-E qual é o ponto aqui? Porque eu me lembro que a gente estava discutindo sobre os Malfoy e os Hart e de repente você vem me falar da Trelawaney!

-Okay, voltando ao assunto. Elliot estava envolvido no acidente e então eis o _x_ da questão. Consegui os dados sobre a sua condição e estranhamente, todos eles batiam com os dados da autópsia do Malfoy.

-Do que você está falando?

-Os danos cerebrais eram os mesmos que o Malfoy possuía e o curandeiro me disse que uma parte do cérebro da doninha estava morta fazia uns dois anos. A mesma coisa me disseram os médicos que cuidaram do jovem Hart.

-E daí? Pode ser uma bruta coincidência. O Malfoy com quem a gente conviveu poderia ser um impostor. Crouch Jr. conseguiu a façanha de se passar por Moody por um ano. Por que não o mesmo para o Draco?

-Então vamos ver se você acha isso coincidência. Segundo os médicos que trataram de Elliot, eles disseram que as chances de ele se recuperar eram mínimas, que ele estava à beira da morte. E mesmo que ele acordasse e se recuperasse, haveria seqüelas. Um lado todo dele estaria paralisado e ele estaria em uma cadeira de rodas, não andando de um lado para o outro dentro daquele hospital.

-Aonde você quer chegar com isso Ron? – perguntou assustada. Essa história já estava começando a lhe dar arrepios.

-Que eu estou começando a acreditar na teoria do Harry.

-Que teoria? – os olhos castanhos já estavam largos diante desses relatos.

-De que Elliot Hart _é_ Draco Malfoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

As manhãs em Refuge durante o verão costumavam ser de um calor intenso, com tardes frescas e com brisas suaves. À noite, a temperatura tendia a cair, ainda mais para aqueles que viviam no meio do campo onde o que predominava eram árvores, riachos e lagos de onde toda a umidade ocasionada pelo calor surgia e se acumulava. Por isso que essa noite, não muito diferente das outras, estava sendo fria e digna de desenterrar casacos e cobertores do armário.

Elliot desceu as escadas da casa de seus avós, esfregando um olho e soltando um longo bocejo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos loiros despenteados. Os pés cobertos por uma meia de algodão branca quase não faziam barulho e a calça de flanela e a camisa clara o fazia ter a aparência de um menino que tinha acabado de acordar no meio da noite a procura de um copo d'água. Coisa que ele queria já que o seu destino era a cozinha. Com os olhos ainda embaçados por causa do sono, o rapaz deixou-se guiar por instinto até a cozinha e tateando a parede com as mãos, ligou o interruptor e quase deu um grito de susto ao ver que tinha mais alguém no local.

-Desculpe. – Harry murmurou com a voz rouca e um copo de chocolate quente entre as mãos. Suas roupas eram parecidas com as de Elliot, mas os pés estavam desnudos e em vez de uma camisa, estava usando uma camiseta, o que deixava os braços bem trabalhados a amostra e sob o olhar intenso do loiro.

-O que você está fazendo aqui no meio da noite? – disparou o médico, dando as costas para o seu convidado e interrompendo o contato visual, indo até a geladeira a procura de algo. Abriu a porta do aparelho e ficou olhando para dentro dele, sem saber direito o porquê de estar ali e tendo esquecido completamente o motivo da sua viagem à cozinha. A presença súbita de Harry apagou qualquer lembrança de sua memória e o fato de que o moreno não parava de olhar para as suas costas o deixava nervoso.

-Senti vontade de tomar um chocolate quente. – respondeu Harry na posição em que estava sentado sobre a mesa de tronco de carvalho no centro da grande cozinha. Quando Elliot inclinou-se um pouco para caçar algo no fundo da geladeira, o moreno deu um largo sorriso diante da visão que a calça de flanela lhe oferecia. Quem diria que os jeans surrados e o jaleco de médico tinham muito a esconder, heim?

O loiro catou uma jarra de suco no fundo da geladeira e quando voltou à posição normal pôde sentir que a intensidade do olhar de Harry tinha aumentado sobre a sua pessoa. Irritado por estar sob tamanha avaliação, o rapaz virou-se com os lábios comprimidos e uma expressão nada amigável no rosto para poder encarar o moreno a sua frente.

-Vendo algo interessante sr. Potter? – escarneceu e Harry deu mais uma golada em seu chocolate antes de abrir um grande sorriso malicioso.

-Pode apostar que sim. – provocou e viu com prazer às bochechas do loiro ficarem vermelhas, embora o seu rosto estivesse contorcido em uma furiosa careta.

-Engraçadinho. – rosnou entre dentes, caminhando até o balcão da cozinha e recolhendo um copo para si, derramando uma generosa quantidade de suco nele e o bebendo quase todo de uma vez. De repente a cozinha tinha ficado muito quente para o seu gosto.

-Eu tenho uma pergunta. – Elliot deu um pulo e virou-se bruscamente, se vendo cara a cara com Harry e próximo demais daqueles olhos vivamente verdes. Mesmo com a lente dos óculos eles pareciam brilhar as luzes da cozinha e a situação só piorava pelo fato de Harry ser mais alto e ter que olhar para baixo para encarar o médico, o fazendo se sentir menor do que já era. –Por que, de uns tempos para cá, você ficou subitamente incomodado com a minha presença? Por acaso é porque eu sou um estranho que repentinamente entrou na sua vida, ou é porque eu sou um estranho que o faz se sentir… diferente? – provocou, tão perto do rosto do loiro que esse podia sentir a respiração quente do auror contra as suas bochechas vermelhas.

-Na verdade é porque você é uma criatura muito inconveniente Potter. Acha que eu não sei o que está tentando fazer? – acusou, estreitando os olhos cinza tempestade e Harry deu um sorriso torto querendo saber até onde o loiro chegava com esse modo defensivo.

-E o que eu estou tentando fazer? – incitou, aproximando-se ainda mais do rapaz que engoliu em seco nervosamente.

-Provavelmente você era a fim desse seu colega morto e o fato de eu parecer com ele gerou uma obsessão por mim que eu estou começando a considerar um pouco doentia. – se possível o sorriso de Harry se alargou.

-Admito que você esteja certo… - Elliot deu um sorriso vitorioso. – parcialmente. Sim, eu era apaixonado pelo Draco e sim, você se parece muito com ele, mas apenas fisicamente. Draco era orgulhoso, arrogante e totalmente intragável. Difícil mesmo de se aturar.

-E mesmo assim você se apaixonou por ele? Você parece ser um cara muito certinho para vir a gostar de alguém com tantos defeitos. – o loiro arqueou uma sobrancelha, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e Harry piscou intensamente os olhos diante desse gesto. Era uma mania que Draco tinha quando tentava provar intensamente que estava certo e tentava passar um ar de superioridade durante as suas brigas.

-Ele tinha os seus defeitos, mas também tinha algumas qualidades que, infelizmente, somente eu conseguia ver. Acho que nem mesmo o próprio sabia que ele tinha isso dentro de si.

-Que romântico. – escarneceu o médico, recuando um passo para se afastar, mas um braço em sua cintura o manteve no lugar. Ele arregalou um pouco os olhos e prendeu a respiração. Seus braços descruzaram e penderam ao lado do seu corpo enquanto as suas pernas decidiam se ele fugia ou ficava no lugar onde estava.

-Você é diferente. Admito que quando olho para você eu vejo Draco. Mas quando você abre a boca para falar é uma pessoa totalmente diferente. Talvez Draco fosse como você se não estivesse sob o peso do nome dos Malfoy, mas isso é algo que nunca iremos saber não é mesmo? Você é o Elliot. E eu estou começando a perceber que eu estou me apaixonando por você Dr. Hart. – o loiro arregalou tanto os olhos e abriu a boca de um modo que o fez parecer uma criança chocada ao descobrir que Papai Noel não existia. Harry puxou o corpo menor contra o seu, o sentindo ficar rígido diante da proximidade extrema. Com a mão livre percorreu os dedos pelas mechas loiras, sentindo que o rapaz começava a tremer em seus braços.

-V-v-você não acha q-q-q-que está s-s-se precipitando? – gaguejou o loiro, se sentindo um completo idiota por estar perdendo o controle diante da intensidade daqueles orbes verdes. Não que nunca tivesse ouvido uma declaração de amor em sua vida, mas a força do olhar de Harry e o modo como às palavras foram sussurradas de maneira rouca perto do seu ouvido o fazia ficar com as pernas bambas e arrepios percorrem o seu corpo. Era uma sensação boa… estrangeira, mas, ao mesmo tempo, familiar. Era como se ele já tivesse sentido isso antes em relação… a Harry.

-Você acha? Se fosse há uns doze anos atrás talvez eu reconsiderasse esse sentimento e pensasse duas vezes antes de admitir isso. Mas eu não sou mais aquele menininho bobo de quinze anos. Já vivi e vi muito nessa vida para ter certeza sobre mim e sobre o que sinto. E eu sinto que estou apaixonado por você Elliot. E eu sei que você está sentindo o mesmo.

-Não seja tão presunçoso Potter. – grunhiu de maneira defensiva, tentando sair do abraço do homem, mas falhando miseravelmente já que não estava empregando tanta força assim para cumprir o seu intento.

-Ah… outra coisa que aprendi com os anos Dr. Hart… ler os outros. E você, meu caro, é mais explícito que um livro aberto.

-Você não me conhece nem há um mês sr. Potter e ainda fica assumindo coisas sobre a minha pessoa, eu acho isso… - começou a resmungar mais foi subitamente calado quando um par de lábios cobriram os seus. Olhos tempestade arregalaram-se surpresos diante do movimento e o rapaz fechou os dedos sobre os ombros de Harry, tentando afastá-lo de si, mas não conseguindo muita coisa. O moreno apertou ainda mais os braços ao redor da cintura do médico, o comprimindo contra o seu corpo com mais força e ignorando os protestos das suas costelas quase curadas. Elliot ainda se debateu mais um pouco, mas a sua vontade de resistir ia sumindo a cada segundo enquanto sentia a boca de Harry explorar a sua. Quando abriu um pouco os lábios rosados para poder respirar o auror aproveitou essa oportunidade para introduzir a língua dentro daquela caverna quente e começar a explorá-la. Os orbes pratas fecharam-se de maneira trêmula e ele soltou um suspiro enquanto serpenteava os seus braços pelo pescoço do inominável, tentando impedir-se de cair diante da fraqueza dos seus joelhos. As mãos grandes e calejadas de Harry encontraram o seu caminho e uma delas estacionou na base da espinha do loiro, massageando o local, buscando caminho por sob a camisa branca de algodão. A outra encontrou o seu destino nas finas mechas douradas. O toque suave de Elliot e suas mãos delicadas de médico exploravam hesitantes a brecha que a camiseta de Harry oferecia ao abdômen dele, sentindo a pele quente chocar-se contra as pontas dos seus dedos frios, causando um arrepio no moreno.

-Não! – Elliot quebrou o beijo para tomar fôlego e recuperar a sua sanidade. –Isso não é certo!

-Por que não? – perguntou o auror antes de arrebatá-lo para outro beijo no qual o loiro se rendeu facilmente.

-Porque não! – afastou-se novamente, finalmente conseguindo se desvencilhar dos braços de Harry e recuando uns bons passos de distância. –Eu… Você não tem o mínimo direito Potter! – sibilou para ele como uma serpente raivosa. –Eu não vou servir de substituto para alguém que está morto.

-Eu já disse que não é nada disso. Você por acaso não ouviu nenhuma palavra do que eu disse antes de te beijar, ou o beijo derreteu o seu cérebro? – perguntou presunçoso e exasperado ao mesmo tempo e Elliot torceu o nariz diante da arrogância daquele homem.

-Então eu não vou deixar você brincar comigo como se eu fosse um simples caso de verão! – acusou o loiro, dando as costas para sair e sendo segurado por Harry pelo pulso.

-Do que você está falando? – exigiu o moreno e viu uma expressão de desagrado surgir no belo rosto do médico.

-Do que eu estou falando? Para começo de conversa Potter, eu não sou gay!

-Nem eu!

-Então por que você estava me beijando? – acusou e Harry deu uma longa gargalhada diante da ingenuidade do rapaz.

-Bem, eu gosto de rapazes e moças. Então isso me faz bi, não acha? – provocou e viu o nariz arrebitado contorce-se em desagrado.

-Certo… - falou com a voz arrastada. -… Segundo! Quando a sua licença acabar você volta para a Inglaterra, Potter! Para a sua vida, sua família, e onde eu fico nessa história? – Harry arregalou os olhos ao ver aonde o loiro queria chegar. –Isso mesmo Potter. Estou acostumado a ver as outras pessoas sofrerem. Estudei duro para poder evitar que elas sofressem. Mas adivinha só? Eu não gosto de sentir dor, Potter. E não vai ser um sujeito que surgiu do nada que vai fazer isso comigo. – arrancou o seu pulso de entre os dedos de Harry e sumiu na escuridão da casa.

Harry recostou-se novamente na mesa da cozinha e soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro. Ron o mataria quando soubesse o que estava acontecendo. O amigo o tinha avisado para não se deixar envolver demais, para não refletir o que ele sentia por Draco nesse médico. Mas Harry não poderia evitar em se apaixonar por Elliot, embora ele tivesse consciência de que ele não era o Draco. Óbvio, o médico estava longe de ser o arrogante ex-sonserino. Na verdade, o auror sentia que o que estava desenvolvendo por Elliot era algo diferente do que ele sentiu por Draco. O amor que ele tinha pelo herdeiro dos Malfoy era algo infantil e que ele guardou com carinho em seu coração por todos os anos e pode até ser que foi isso que o impediu de ter outros relacionamentos, pois ele sentia que traía Draco. Mas o que ele estava sentindo por Elliot era diferente, era algo mais maduro e ele queria explorar isso. Mas havia uma coisa que Elliot Hart e Draco Malfoy tinham em comum além da aparência física: a extrema teimosia de não aceitar aquilo que está diante dos seus olhos.

* * *

Funerária Osklan & Yian era o que dizia o letreiro velho de madeira escura e comida pelos cupins, com letras douradas e descascadas. Ron enfiou as mãos nos bolsos de sua calça social enquanto torcia o nariz ao ler o nome do lugar. A fachada era de uma tinta escura e com grandes veias de mofo a percorrendo. O lugar ficava no local mais escuro e escondido do Beco Diagonal e ao olhar pela brecha oferecida pela porta velha e rangente, você perdia qualquer vontade de entrar naquele prédio. Porém, infelizmente, aquela era a única funerária em toda a comunidade bruxa inglesa desde 1658. 

-Por que eu e não a Mione? – resmungou com desagrado ao lembrar-se da discussão que tivera com Hermione sobre quem iria à funerária procurar sobre os arquivos relacionados ao enterro dos Malfoy. A morena insistiu que o ruivo fizesse tal trabalho já que, durante o sepultamento do sr. Weasley, Ron esteve muito neste mesmo prédio para cuidar, junto com os irmãos, dos trâmites do enterro. E era por isso que ele detestava o lugar. Era deprimente demais e ele não achava que uma funerária deveria ser tão mórbida.

Resoluto, o ruivo acabou abrindo a porta, fazendo um sino soar ao fundo da casa, e entrou na recepção escurecida e que continha apenas poucas lamparinas a óleo para poder iluminar o local. Outra coisa que ele odiava naquele lugar: o fato de eles não terem chegado ao século 21, já que muitas das lojas do Beco Diagonal, por mais velhas que fossem, já tinham adotado o incrível sistema elétrico de iluminação trouxa. Mas aquele buraco ainda insistia em se parecer com uma tumba depois de nove anos.

-Posso ajudá-lo senhor? – o auror quase sacou a sua varinha ao virar-se bruscamente na direção da aparição a sua frente. Era uma senhora baixa e pálida como uma cera de vela, rugas incrementavam o seu rosto e a curva de sua coluna a fazia parecer o Corcunda de Notre Dame. Os olhos esbugalhados o miravam de cima a baixo enquanto as mãos de dedos alongados e finos seguravam firmes a bengala onde ela se apoiava.

-Er… eu estou… - passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos vermelhos. Ele preferia fazer mil reconhecimentos de corpos a estar dentro daquele buraco. Aquele lugar o sufocava, o fazendo se sentir como se tivesse sido enterrado vivo. -… procurando alguns arquivos sobre um funeral que aconteceu há onze anos. – pediu e tentou dar um de seus sorrisos encantadores para a mulher, surpreendendo-se por ter conseguido ao menos sorrir.

-Onze anos… senhor é muito tempo. – disse a mulher com uma voz seca e rouca, o olhando extremamente desconfiada.

-Mas eu sei que vocês devem guardar esse arquivo, soube que vocês têm arquivos aqui desde a inauguração.

-Talvez. – continuou a velha, ainda sim desconfiada sobre o rapaz. A pose dele gritava "auror" por todos os poros e por isso era extremamente estranho que um homem da posição dele estivesse ali. Não confiava em aurores, os achava enxeridos e perigosos demais. Ron percebeu que a mulher não parecia confiar nada, nada em sua pessoa e notou que deveria ser o fato de que ele tinha uma postura que Harry costumava chamar de: _cara de tira_. Deu mais um sorriso e inclinou-se para poder ficar um pouco mais próximo dos olhos dela.

-Eu sei o que a senhora está pensando, mas, acredite, eu sou professor do primário. – mentiu descaradamente e a mulher piscou os olhos.

-E o que um professor do primário iria querer nos meus arquivos? – perguntou entornando os lábios finos e enrugados. Ron apenas sorriu mais ainda.

-A minha garota, sabe, ela está à procura de um irmão desaparecido há onze anos. Ela suspeita que ele sumiu na guerra. Tentou ir até os aurores para poder pedir ajuda, mas eles se recusaram, diziam que alguém envolvido com Você-Sabe-Quem não valia esse esforço. – comentou com um tom de pesar na voz e o olhar duro da mulher pareceu aliviar um pouco, ainda mais quando ele colocou uma nota de desprezo ao referir-se aos aurores. –Então ela me puxou a um canto e com os olhos lacrimosos me pediu "Ron, por favor, me ajuda. Meu irmão é a única família que me restou". E eu não pude dizer não, entende? É a minha garota e eu sou amarradão na dela. – desembestou a contar a história como se realmente fosse a verdade suprema sobre a sua vida. –Imagina a carinha que ela vai fazer se eu voltar para casa e disser que eu não consegui sair da estaca zero, porque eu pensei que o cara com certeza foi enterrado, isso se ele realmente estiver morto, e como a sua funerária é a única aqui na Inglaterra… eu pensei "por que não?" não é mesmo? – e falava e falava, não parecendo ter nenhuma intenção de parar tão cedo e, a cada palavra dita, ele parecia convencer ainda mais a desconfiada velha senhora.

-O senhor ao menos sabe o nome do irmão dela? – perguntou a mulher querendo ser solícita e ao mesmo tempo calar a boca tagarela do ruivo.

-Poxa… aí a senhora me pegou. – Ron fez uma careta inocente. –Ele mudou o nome durante a guerra, minha garota disse que ele não queria que a família soubesse de suas escolhas e nem queria prejudicar o nome deles com associações. – falou em um tom sombrio, mas rapidamente a sua voz ficou animada de novo. –Mas eu sei que o sobrenome que ele usava era um tal de Maltus, um Ma de alguma coisa, não lembro de cabeça mas se eu ler o nome me recordo. Se a senhora ao menos me deixar procurar eu serei muito grato.

-Não posso deixar pessoas não autorizadas entrarem nos arquivos dessa maneira, jovenzinho. – apertou firmemente a sua bengala, comprimindo mais os lábios finos.

-Foi o que eu pensei! Talvez eu deva apenas voltar para casa e dizer a Luna que eu não pude… - e virou de costas, pronto para partir.

-Espera aí? Luna Lovegood? – Ron parou, abrindo um sorriso, ainda de costas para a mulher. Depois teria que pedir a Luna que o cobrisse nessa história, mas sabia que a amiga faria isso. A ex-corvinal adorava participar e ajudar os aurores nas suas investigações. Depois que assumiu a revista do pai ela tornou-se uma pessoa admirada e temida por muitos. Certo que algumas das matérias de sua revista ainda eram meio sem nexo, mas muitas eram bombásticas aos extremos. A garota não tinha freio nas mãos e se fosse para exibir a verdade nua e crua sobre alguém ela faria, desde a dona de uma funerária velha ao Ministro da Magia.

-Conhece a minha garota? – virou-se com uma expressão inocente no rosto e viu a mulher ficar ainda mais pálida. Hum, se ela tinha medo da Luna é porque ela tinha algo a esconder. Com certeza algum furo no imposto de renda ou algo assim. Geralmente era isso mesmo que esses comerciantes do Beco mais temiam.

-O senhor disse letra M? Queira me seguir meu jovem. – falou a mulher, começando a mancar em direção a um corredor que levava a algum buraco daquela funerária.

Cinco minutos depois Rony estava dentro de uma sala quase escura, com forte cheiro de mofo, estantes velhas e comidas e com milhares e milhares de pergaminhos o rodeando.

-Hum… acho que não vai ser fácil. – murmurou o rapaz, sabendo que aquele lugar com certeza não estava na ordem alfabética.

-Aqui estão os L, M e N. Divirta-se. – respondeu a velha, batendo a porta atrás de si assim que saiu. O ruivo esperou algum tempo até que a mulher realmente tivesse sumido no final do corredor e voltou à sala, trancando a porta atrás de si e erguendo a varinha. Com um girar de pulso ele convocou todos os pergaminhos com o nome Malfoy. Centenas de arquivos velhos acumularam-se aos seus pés e o rapaz os fez levitar até uma mesa empoeirada e velha no centro da sala, sentando-se nela e dando uma olhada superficial sobre os arquivos. Quando uma família inteira era enterrada junta, o arquivo era único. Então ele só precisava procurar por isso, por um arquivo que contivesse três Malfoy no nome.

Meia hora depois e o ruivo surgia com o arquivo mais recente da família Malfoy. Desenrolou o pergaminho com cuidado, como se nele estivesse o segredo da origem da vida. Observou todos os detalhes do enterro, o porquê de terem sido enterrados em uma cova comum e não no mausoléu da família Malfoy. Desonra de nome. Quem diria que Lucius Malfoy tinha causado desgosto à família ao subordinar-se a um mestiço. Nisso que dava se meter com Voldemort. Mas a coisa mais curiosa era quem assinava a responsabilidade pelos corpos e enterro. Tinham três nomes na assinatura dos responsáveis. E dois deles o chocaram ao extremo. O primeiro era Severo Snape. Normal, já que eram velhos conhecidos. O segundo era Arthur Weasley. Choque! O que o seu pai estava fazendo ao assumir a responsabilidade sobre o enterro dos Malfoy? E o terceiro era Alvo Dumbledore. Mais chocante ainda. Afinal, por que o líder da Ordem da Fênix iria velar o Comensal do inimigo?

-Mas que merda é essa? – murmurou surpreso com cada linha que lia. Dumbledore tinha sido responsável por quase todos os procedimentos do funeral. Desde a liberação dos corpos ao enterro. Então ele estava presente no local. E se estava presente, deveria ter as respostas para todas as perguntas que estavam pipocando na sua mente.

-Ah… Harry não vai gostar nada disso. – murmurou o rapaz, enrolando novamente o pergaminho e mandando todos de volta ao seu lugar. Dumbledore já tinha atrasado muito a vida de Harry no passado ao esconder coisas importantes dele. Se o moreno descobrir que o velho diretor de algum modo estava envolvido na morte de Draco Malfoy, com certeza outra guerra iria estourar e seria tão feia quanto a anterior.

* * *

Elliot não era uma pessoa de guardar rancor facilmente, mas, no momento, ele odiava Alicia Snipes e Harry Potter. A primeira porque ela parecia saber lê-lo como um livro infantil de histórias bobas e depois de muito o pressionar com uma técnica de interrogatório que ela certamente aprendeu com o marido, a mulher conseguiu arrancar dele o motivo de seu mau humor naquela ensolarada manhã. O segundo porque era por causa dele e do beijo que ele lhe deu que agora Elliot era o alvo das piadas e indiretas de Alicia. E para piorar ainda mais a coisa era sexta feira, dia ensolarado e com passarinhos cantando. Dia em que ele costumava se reunir com amigos da escola para uma rodada de diversões no único pub da cidade e ele não estava com humor para ir a lugar nenhum. Porém, conhecendo Rocco como ele conhecia, o delegado já lhe ligou na primeira hora da manhã o convocando a ir ao encontro de "homens", como assim ele chamava. E o pior! Ele convidou Harry para ir junto. 

Um passarinho cantou na árvore perto da janela do seu consultório e Elliot quis arrancar os fios dos seus cabelos um a um por causa do pio que intensificou a sua dor de cabeça. Irritado, ele catou o primeiro frasco vazio de remédio perto do alcance das suas mãos e com uma girada de cadeira o jogou janela afora, quase acertando o pobre animal que voou assustado diante da violência do médico. Bem feito para ele! Pensou Elliot satisfeito. Quem mandou ser tão _penosamente _feliz?

-Dr. Hart? – uma das enfermeiras entrou no consultório e Elliot ergueu a cabeça em um rompante. Os olhos normalmente azuis claros hoje estavam escuros como em um dia tenebroso de forte tempestade.

-O que foi? Quem morreu? Esqueci que nessa maldita cidade ninguém morre! As pessoas têm que ter uma infeliz longa vida e serem irritantemente felizes! – grunhiu mal humorado ainda mais que o passarinho infernal tinha voltado para o mesmo galho na maldita árvore em frente a sua janela. –E mande a prefeitura cortar essa árvore fora! – ordenou, apontando para a condenada planta, e Betty recuou um passo. Nunca tinha visto Elliot de tão mau humor em todos os anos que ela o conhecia. Certo que quando criança ele era um doce de menino, quando voltou à cidade depois do acidente ele tinha essas variações de personalidade, mas isso foi uma coisa que muitos consideraram normal em um adolescente. Sem contar que cada um tinha o direito de ter o seu dia de cão.

-Doutor eu só vim trazer a requisição da prefeitura para o concurso que o senhor pediu para abrir.

-_Pedi_ para abrir? – Elliot rosnou, erguendo-se da cadeira em um rompante. Ele não tinha pedido nada. Poderia estar com a cabeça a mil por hora, confuso que nem ele só por culpa do amaldiçoado do Potter, mas ele se lembraria se tivesse ido a prefeitura pedir que ela abrisse um concurso para novos contratados para o hospital. Afinal, ele ainda não tinha enlouquecido diante da reviravolta que a sua tão organizada vida estava sofrendo. –Eu não pedi para abrir nada srta. Beatriz Montreux.

-Mas senhor… está aqui a requisição. A prefeitura mandou para o senhor ver se aprova. – falou a mulher estendendo o papel com o timbre da prefeitura da cidade. Hart arrancou o papel das mãos da nervosa enfermeira e passou os olhos por sobre ele. Com passos largos e duros ele caminhou até a porta do consultório, a abrindo largamente e assustando dois dos poucos pacientes na sala de espera. Ninguém conspirava contra ele e saía impune.

-LUCILE JOHNSON NO MEU CONSULTÓRIO, AGORA! – pessoas recuaram diante do poder da voz do loiro que ecoou pelas paredes como um furioso trovão. Perto da recepção, Lucy deu um pulo de quase meio metro de altura ao ouvir o seu nome ser gritado pelo Dr. Hart. Olhos largos miraram à menina que trabalhava na recepção, como se perguntasse a ela o que estava acontecendo. A jovem apenas deu de ombros, tão assustada e surpresa quanto à enfermeira chefe.

-Hoje ele está pra sacrificar um. – falou a recepcionista enquanto Lucy dava meia volta e ia ver o que o médico queria. Ao entrar na área onde ficava o consultório dele a mulher viu que hoje era dia, pois a expressão do loiro estava indicando que ele estava prestes a matar alguém.

-Sim Dr. Hart? – falou com uma voz contida e controlada. Elliot apenas abriu passagem na entrada do consultório e apontou para a cadeira em frente a sua mesa. Com passos hesitantes a mulher caminhou até dentro da sala e tremeu quando a porta fechou-se com um estrondo atrás de si.

-Quem lhe deu autorização de ir a prefeitura fazer uma requisição de concurso? – sibilou entre dentes e a mulher relaxou visivelmente. Então era esse o assunto.

-Não sabia que precisava da sua autorização. Como enfermeira chefe sou a segunda na hierarquia do hospital e com o diretor fora, eu me torno a responsável.

-Não lembro de ter sido, em nenhum momento, afastado do cargo sra. Johnson. – acusou, sacudindo o papel da requisição em frente ao rosto da mulher. Do lado de fora do consultório Betty e os pacientes se inclinavam sobre as cadeiras para poder ouvirem o que estava acontecendo dentro do escritório.

-O que houve? – a voz de Harry assustou os curiosos e Betty virou-se com um largo sorriso para o moreno que parecia muito melhor do que estava quando recebeu alta do hospital.

-Lucy fez uma requisição na prefeitura para concurso para vagas no hospital. Disse que por mais que Elliot ame esse lugar, isso daqui vai acabar matando-o de estafa. Claro que o Dr. Hart não ficou feliz em saber que as coisas foram feitas pelas suas costas. Esse hospital é como o bebê dele e acho que ele está se tornando um pai super protetor e extremamente possessivo.

-Eles estão aí dentro agora? – o auror apontou para a porta fechada e Betty e mais o casal de senhores que estavam na sala de espera assentiram com a cabeça. Mancando por causa da perna engessada e com um sorriso no rosto, Harry caminhou até a porta e grudou seu ouvido nela, sendo imitado rapidamente pela enfermeira.

-O senhor estava ficando doente por causa do excesso de trabalho, precisa de mais pessoas no seu time para poder conseguir reger este hospital. – acusou Lucy com a voz exaltada. –Pelo amor de Deus Ed! Você ainda é um menino. – Elliot fez uma careta e eriçou-se, ficando maior do que parecia e olhou ferozmente para a enfermeira.

-Eu sou um homem adulto e extremamente responsável. E este hospital é minha responsabilidade desde que o Dr. Withinburg faleceu.

-Às vezes é preciso dividir a responsabilidade com alguém meu querido. – falou a mulher em um tom maternal. –Você é jovem demais menino e está se enterrando em trabalho e negligenciando a vida. Às… - a mulher hesitou. – às vezes eu tenho a sensação de que você faz isso para compensar algo. Compensar algo que tenha feito no passado. Você se dedica tanto a ajudar pessoas, colocando a sua própria vida de lado, que dá a entender que você está procurando perdão. Mas perdão de quem menino? De quem? - Elliot não respondeu, apenas deu as costas para a mulher e depois de uns três minutos em silêncio catou uma caneta sobre a sua mesa e rabiscou uma assinatura no rodapé da folha.

-Mande alguém levar a prefeitura mais tarde. – disse, devolvendo a folha com a requisição aprovada para a enfermeira. Lucy pegou a folha e olhou de modo piedoso para o médico.

-Elliot?

-Mas aviso que não quero nenhum recém saído da faculdade aqui dentro achando que pode muito quando na verdade não pode nada. – alertou, sentando-se novamente em sua cadeira. –E mande o sr. e a sra. Birmark entrarem. – Lucile apenas assentiu com a cabeça, saindo da sala e pedindo para que o casal entrasse.

-Ele aprovou? – perguntou Betty temerosa. Depois que os gritos pararam quase não puderam ouvir nada do que tinha vindo de dentro daquela sala. Lucy apenas deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça e mirou longamente a companheira.

-Betty, você se lembra de quando Elliot voltou a Refuge depois do acidente? – perguntou a mulher e Betty assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sim, e daí? Lembro que ele não recordava muito o menino que a gente conheceu. Quero dizer, fisicamente ele ainda era o Elliot, um pouco mudado claro. – a mulher riu um pouco. –Mas claro que ele tinha mudado, a última vez que o tínhamos visto ele tinha onze anos, antes de começar naquela nova escola dele, não é mesmo? E a adolescência pode mudar as pessoas. Mas em personalidade ele era tão estranho. Era como se ele fosse um peixe fora d'água. Mas acho que isso era um pós-trauma, porque depois ele melhorou.

-Eu lembro que Elizabeth não parecia muito feliz com a melhora do neto mas… - Lucy calou-se quando percebeu que tinha uma outra pessoa na sala prestando atenção na conversa delas. Virou-se e deu de cara com o rosto sorridente de Harry. –Ah sr. Potter, como está?

-Bem, muito bem. – disse Harry com uma expressão inocente.

-Eu tenho que levar isso à prefeitura. Volto em dez minutos Betty. – avisou e sumiu pelo corredor.

-E eu tenho trabalho pra fazer. Parece que um grupo de turistas está com intoxicação alimentar. – e também sumiu no final do corredor, deixando Harry sozinho na sala de espera. O moreno mordeu o lábio inferior pensativo e catou seu celular no bolso de trás da calça, discando um número bastante conhecido.

-Ron? – falou quando ouviu a voz do amigo do outro lado da linha.

-Hey Harry! Como vai você? – perguntou o ruivo enquanto andava em uma cena de crime dentro de uma casa velha e abandonada no subúrbio de Londres, desviando de vários bruxos da perícia.

-Ron, descobriu mais alguma coisa sobre aquele caso que estamos investigando? – o inominável piscou um pouco, tentando descobrir sobre o que o amigo estava falando. Harry tinha deixado muitos casos pendentes com a sua licença, sobrecarregando o parceiro com isso. –Draco, Ron. Eu estou falando do Draco. – murmurou o moreno exasperado, rolando os olhos verdes diante da lentidão do amigo.

-Ah… sim. – comentou em um tom mórbido e Harry não gostou nada de ouvir isso. –Acho que descobri a peça final desse quebra cabeça. Porém, Harry, preferia que você estivesse aqui para terminar essa investigação comigo. – falou ao amigo e Harry sentiu o coração dar um pulo por eles estarem tão próximos da verdade e ao mesmo tempo ficar nervoso por causa disso. Será que ele estava preparado para a verdade?

-Por quê? – gaguejou.

-Porque envolve Dumbledore. – o moreno prontamente torceu o nariz. Respeitava Dumbledore, ele ainda era um grande amigo, mas não tinha mais a mesma confiança cega que teve na infância no velho bruxo. Dumbledore tinha a irritante mania de esconder coisas dele alegando que era "para o seu próprio bem" e Harry detestava ser sempre o último a saber.

* * *

Depois de uma hora a porta do consultório finalmente se abriu e o sr. e a sra. Birmark saíram da sala, acompanhados por Elliot, e pareciam estar envolvidos em uma discussão, pois não notaram o rapaz que esperava pelo médico na ante-sala. 

-Não Mark, você precisa tomar os remédios para manter o seu tratamento. – advertiu o loiro soltando um longo suspiro sofrido. Mark Birmark era a criatura mais teimosa que existia. Um senhor de meia idade que passou parte da sua vida dentro de uma fazenda e nunca foi ao médico, descobrindo apenas recentemente que tinha diabete. Elliot cansou de dizer que o homem teve muita sorte de nunca ter sofrido nada diante do seu estado de saúde. E o fazendeiro insistia em dizer que se estava bem antes de começar esse tratamento, continuaria bem sem ele. Porém, Elliot não queria arriscar. Era ele que tinha o diploma nessa cidade e não Mark, embora ele sempre respeitasse a sabedoria dos mais velhos nesse caso, ele teria que contestá-la.

-Elliot, eu não preciso dessas porcarias sintéticas para poder viver! Me sinto forte como um touro. – falou o homem, estufando o peito para mostrar que se sentia bem. Ao seu lado, a sra. Birmark rolou os olhos exasperada diante da teimosia do marido.

-Um touro com diabete. Aceite isso Mark. E se eu souber que o senhor não está tomando o remédio eu mesma o farei os engolir nem que seja a força. – disse a senhora, segurando no braço do marido e começando a puxá-lo para fora da sala, dando um sorriso e um adeus para o médico. Elliot soltou outro suspiro e recostou no batente da porta do seu consultório, fechando os olhos e os esfregando com as pontas dos dedos.

-Seus pacientes são criaturas interessantes. – o loiro rangeu os dentes ao ouvir a voz tão familiar de Harry e desencostou-se do batente, caminhando sala adentro. O inominável não se abalou com a atitude fria do rapaz e apenas o seguiu para dentro do consultório.

-O que você quer aqui? – perguntou sisudo, retirando o seu estetoscópio de volta do pescoço e o jogando com um ruído metálico sobre a mesa de madeira.

-Vim fazer uma visita. – respondeu Harry com o seu usual sorriso de menino maroto.

-Tem hora marcada sr. Potter? – Elliot respondeu com um tom profissional.

-Bem… não? – respondeu Harry dando de ombros de maneira inocente.

-Então caia fora. – o loiro deu as costas para o auror e começou a mirar a árvore que tinha em frente a sua janela e o passarinho que ainda cantava alegremente em um dos galhos mais altos.

-Certo eu conto a verdade. – suspirou o moreno de um jeito exasperado e resignado e inclinou a cabeça para um lado de maneira coquete. –O Snipes ligou esta tarde para a casa dos seus avós e pediu que eu garantisse que você fosse ao encontro dos outros rapazes no pub, na hora marcada.

-Hunf! – foi tudo o que o médico respondeu enquanto voltava a sua cadeira e começava a revisar alguns exames, fazendo questão de ignorar a presença de Harry em seu consultório.

-E ele também disse que se ele fosse obrigado a vir aqui para te arrancar deste hospital que ele traria a Dolores como modo de persuasão. Agora eu gostaria de saber quem é Dolores? Alguma ex-namorada? – uma sobrancelha negra foi arqueada e Elliot ergueu seus olhos dos exames, os fixando no rosto do jovem inglês.

-Por que Potter, não gosta de competição? – provocou e Harry deu um meio sorriso escarninho.

-Pode apostar que sim. Não gosto que toquem no que é meu. – concluiu e Elliot ficou rubro para depois estreitar os olhos em desagrado.

-Não sou seu Potter. E fique sabendo que a única ex que eu tenho é a atual e feliz sra. Snipes. – Harry riu, mas ainda sim a sua pergunta não estava respondida.

-Quem é Dolores? – insistiu e Elliot exalou o ar pesadamente.

-Melhor seria perguntar _o que _é a Dolores. Ela é a espingarda do Snipes. Uso pessoal.

-Ele colocou nome na arma dele? – perguntou divertido enquanto via o médico erguer-se de sua mesa e ajeitar os exames dentro de um armário de arquivos e depois retirar o jaleco que usava, o pendurando no espaldar da cadeira.

-Ficaria surpreso com os nomes que Rocco dá para os seus pertences. Lembro que no colegial ele tinha uma caminhonete velha que chamava de Mary-Ann.

-E percebo que é apenas nome de mulher.

-O fraco do delegado. – retrucou o loiro, olhando janela afora e vendo que o céu estava começando a ganhar cores alaranjadas. Voltou o seu olhar para o moreno parado no meio da sua sala e mordeu o lábio inferior. Bem, Rocco o tinha convidado para a noitada deles e duvidava que Harry fosse fazer alguma coisa na frente dos seus amigos. Resoluto, recolheu a sua jaqueta de dentro do armário e a jogou por cima do ombro, catando as chaves de sua caminhonete com a mão livre.

-Bem, já que você está aqui para garantir a minha presença no encontro, vamos embora antes que Rocco resolva me usar como alvo para prática. Você sabe, ele não dá muitos tiros em bandidos em uma cidade pequena como essa.

-Eu não duvido. – escarneceu Harry, mancando um passo atrás do médico. –Qual foi o último crime cometido nesta cidade? Roubo de galinha?

-Na verdade foi uma tentativa de estupro. – respondeu o loiro, dando de ombros e Harry parou no meio do caminho, surpreso que uma coisa como essa pudesse acontecer em um lugar tão aconchegante como Refuge.

-Você está brincando, não está? – perguntou com um tom estupefato e Elliot virou-se para ele, com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Te peguei. – caçoou e Harry soltou uma risada. O médico tinha feito uma piada, era um marco. Ambos caminharam silenciosamente pelos corredores do hospital até que finalmente chegaram à recepção. Quando as enfermeiras viram o Dr. Hart com trajes casuais saindo do hospital acompanhado de Harry, arregalaram os olhos.

-Virgem Maria, chamem a imprensa! – Mônica gritou no meio do hall de entrada do hospital e todos pararam de repente, olhando para a mulher que parecia estar chocada. –Dr. Hart está saindo mais cedo do hospital em uma sexta-feira. – caminhou a passos largos até o loiro e colocou uma mão na testa dele. Elliot rolou os olhos e soltou um rosnado, estapeando a mão da mulher para longe do seu rosto.

-Mônica. – falou com uma voz contida e um sorriso docemente suspeito. –Você gosta do seu emprego? – Mônica deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, com uma expressão inocente no rosto. –Gostaria de mantê-lo? – sibilou em ameaça e a mulher recuou um passo soltando um agudo "Iip", o que fez todos que estavam presenciando a cena começarem a rir.

-Entendi o recado. Afê, nem para fazer uma piada Elliot. Que mau humor. – acusou a mulher, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

-Mas eu estou rindo, você não está ouvindo as minhas gargalhadas? – cruzou os braços sobre o peito com o rosto sério e impassível.

-Ele está rindo por dentro. – Harry completou, depositando as mãos sobre os ombros do loiro e começando a empurrá-lo, incitando-o a andar. –Vamos senão o delegado Snipes virá atrás de você com a Dolores se nos atrasarmos.

-Dolores? – Lucy entrou na roda. –Está falando daquela espingarda de chumbinho que ele ganhou quando criança e usava para poder caçar passarinho? A mesma que ele usou para acertar o seu joelho, Elliot? – Harry mirou o loiro com um ponto de interrogação sobre a cabeça. Que amizade era essa que um ficava falando mal do outro, ou atirando no outro?

-Rocco não tinha a melhor das pontarias quando adolescente. – o médico deu de ombros e com um aceno de mão despediu-se das suas enfermeiras antes que elas achassem mais motivos para caçoar de sua pessoa.

Vinte minutos depois a caminhonete de Elliot parava em frente ao pub que tinha perto da entrada da cidade, quase ao lado do portal de boas vindas, e os dois homens desceram sem pressa do carro, caminhando a passos lentos em direção ao bar que ainda estava se enchendo para a noite. Um sino tocou ao longe assim que a porta se abriu e música chegou aos ouvidos dos dois assim que eles entraram no pub. Elliot rapidamente divisou os amigos e com passos largos começou a serpentear as mesas do local para poder alcançá-los. A Harry só restou ir a passos mais lentos atrás do médico.

-Salve Dr. Hart. Que milagre é esse de aparecer na hora para o encontro? – caçoou Rocco quando viu o loiro sentar-se ao seu lado. –Potter estou com ciúmes. Durante anos eu tive que usar a minha adorada Dolores para arrancar esse bicho do mato daquele hospital, sem muito sucesso eu recordo. Qual é o seu segredo? – riu o policial quando o moreno chegou à mesa, acomodando-se ao lado de Elliot, para o desespero do mesmo, ainda mais que o auror arrastou a sua cadeira para ficar mais perto do médico.

-Segredo delegado, segredo. – respondeu o inglês com um charmoso sorriso, agradecendo a garçonete que prontamente tinha colocado uma caneca de cerveja em frente a ele.

-Ed! Deus eu morri! – outro homem comentou quando chegou com mais um grupo que se ajeitou na já apertada mesa. –Você apareceu. – zombou. Harry percebeu que parecia ser um fato rotineiro Elliot dispensar compromissos com os amigos para ficar enfurnado naquele hospital. Como é que ele conseguia manter uma vida social daquela maneira? –E você deve ser o famoso Potter. – o homem de cabelos acobreados falou, estendendo uma mão para Harry. –Sou Rob Ward. – apresentou-se. –Este é o meu irmão Mike. – e apontou para o rapaz mais novo que se sentou ao seu lado. –Ouvimos falar muito sobre você sr. Potter. – os outros cinco homens na mesa riram com o comentário de Rob.

-Não pela boca do simpático Dr. Hart, creio. Porque tudo o que ele diz sobre mim é uma extrema mentira. – comentou Harry com um tom jocoso e os homens riram mais ainda.

-Na verdade veio da boca do nosso jovem delegado. – um outro homem robusto e de cabelos acastanhados disse enquanto dava uma grande golada na sua cerveja preta. –Aliás, sou o Morgan. – Harry cumprimentou o homem e a partir daí foi uma rodada de dois minutos de apresentações até que as conversas começaram.

-Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo? – perguntou o auror, notando que todos conversavam animadamente, mas que Elliot estava extremamente concentrado na sua taça de vinho. Vinho, que coisa irônica. Dentro do grupo os únicos que estavam bebendo vinho eram Rocco e Elliot. E ele que pensou que o médico e o delegado fossem fãs da boa cerveja irlandesa.

-Desde o nosso último ano no colegial, foi quando Elliot se mudou. Lembram da nossa época de escola? – Rob comentou e todos assumiram expressões saudosas.

-Éramos um terror. Principalmente o nosso jovem doutor. – riu Rocco e outros o acompanharam. –Adorávamos aprontar, e Elliot sempre era o cabeça das nossas travessuras, junto com o Marty. – acusou, apontando para o homem ruivo do outro lado da mesa, que apenas riu.

-O que era mesmo que os nossos professores diziam? – comentou Marty pensativo enquanto se lembrava de todas as vezes que Elliot e ele entraram em detenção. Claro que eles eram muito espertos para se deixarem ser pegos, diferente dos outros, mas quando eram flagrados era com certeza fazendo alguma grande travessura que rendia várias detenções consecutivas.

-Que nunca teríamos algum futuro se gastássemos nossa imaginação em coisas tão pouco produtivas. – comentou Elliot de maneira arrastada, dando uma grande golada em seu vinho e pedindo uma outra taça para a garçonete, vendo que a cada minuto o bar ficava mais cheio.

-Eu gosto do futuro que tenho, muito obrigado. – riu Marty, erguendo a sua caneca de cerveja em um brinde, sendo acompanhado pelos outros.

-Quer dizer que o comportado Dr. Hart não era tão comportado assim, hum? – murmurou Harry perto do ouvido do loiro, para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir, depositando uma mão sobre a coxa do médico e a acariciando sob a mesa. Elliot arregalou os olhos diante do gesto e deu um pequeno pulo na cadeira, olhando surpreso para o rosto de Harry, que estava impassível e parecendo bastante concentrado na conversa dos outros rapazes, mas a mão abusada ainda estava na sua perna. Inconscientemente o loiro virou a taça de vinho que tinha acabado de receber, pedindo outra a garçonete antes que ela fosse embora.

-Eita amigo, devagar com isso. – Rocco aconselhou o loiro, que apenas lançou um olhar enfurecido ao delegado e retesou-se todo quando a mão de Harry subiu mais pela sua perna. Irritado, virou-se em direção ao moreno, sibilando perto do ouvido dele.

-O que você pensa que está fazendo? – rosnou e Harry apenas deu um sorriso inocente para o homem, dando de ombros como se não soubesse sobre o que ele estava falando. Com força, Elliot tirou a mão do homem de sua coxa e afastou um pouco a sua cadeira da dele. Movimento inútil, visto que a mesa estava tão apertada que ele percebeu que não tinha para onde fugir. Bem, poderia trocar de lugar com alguém, mas isso daria um gostinho de vitória a Harry e isso ele não iria admitir. Não iria admitir que a presença do Potter o incomodava.

-E se lembra daquela vez que a Alicia estapeou o Rocco no meio do corredor da escola? – Rob relembrou e isso trouxe novamente a atenção de Elliot para a conversa, o fazendo rir um pouco, mas rapidamente ele enrijeceu quando a mão de Harry voltou para a sua perna, subindo perigosamente para áreas mais privadas do seu corpo. Outra taça de vinho fez o médico esquecer temporariamente da mão abusada.

À medida que a noite foi avançando, junto foram às bebidas e conversas e o incomodo de Elliot foi aumentando, ainda mais que a mão de Harry continuava a vagar por seu corpo por debaixo da mesa, sempre ameaçando a fazer algo que com certeza embaraçaria o médico, mas nunca chegando onde o loiro realmente queria ser tocado. Um comentário de Mike fez Elliot soltar uma longa gargalhada e Rocco também riu, apontando bestamente para o amigo, o efeito do vinho já nublando o seu cérebro.

-Elliot está completamente bêbado, como um peru na véspera de Natal. – caçoou o delegado.

-Vai pra puta que o pariu Snipes. – rebateu Elliot venenoso e os outros homens riram. Estava começando a troca de farpas que fazia a graça desses encontros.

-Não lembro de sermos irmãos perdidos Dr. Hart. – retrucou o policial e mais risadas surgiram. –Sem contar que nunca te vi beber tanto loirinho, ta com algum problema? – lançou um olhar jocoso ao homem que soltou um resmungo por entre os dentes.

-Você também estaria com um problema se tivesse uma mão… - começou a dizer, mas Harry, que estava mais sóbrio que os outros, o interrompeu.

-Creio que está tarde e é hora do Dr. Hart ir para a cama. – risadas ecoaram na mesa diante do trocadilho e Elliot soltou um longo resmungo quando foi erguido do seu assento por Harry. –Diga boa noite Elliot. – comandou o inominável.

-Boa noite Elliot. – falou com a voz pastosa e com um tom de criança birrenta, oscilando perigosamente sobre os próprios pés.

-Senhores. – despediu-se Harry, carregando a si e ao médico bêbado para fora do pub. –Onde estão as chaves da caminhonete Elliot? – perguntou o auror quando chegaram ao estacionamento, encostando o loiro contra a lataria do carro.

-Eu não faço a mínima idéia. – gargalhou o médico. Harry rolou os olhos e começou a apalpar os bolsos do homem, que se contorcia sob as mãos do moreno diante das cócegas que sentia. Soltou um pequeno ruído vitorioso quando finalmente conseguiu pescar as chaves do bolso traseiro do jeans do médico, o deslocando um pouco para o lado para poder abrir a porta de passageiros da caminhonete. Certo, ele tinha uma perna engessada e isso complicaria um pouco o modo dele de guiar o carro de volta a fazenda dos Hart, mas nada que um pouco de magia não ajudasse. Sem contar que Elliot estava bêbado como uma porca e nem notaria que havia algo estranho no modo de conduzir de Harry.

-Vamos doutor Hart, não se faça de difícil – pediu o auror quando o loiro relutou em entrar no carro. Elliot deu uma gargalhada escandalosa, suas bochechas pálidas ficando subitamente vermelhas por causa do excesso de vinho.

-Sabe de uma coissa Potterr, vossê tem dito muito isso ulti-ulpi-ultimimente. – falou com a voz arrastada, virando-se bruscamente para encarar o inominável, com um dedo em riste, e quase tropeçando nos próprios pés.

-Você está tão bêbado que bem consegue falar aquele bando de palavras complicadas que você fala quando quer me dar um fora. Entre no carro Hart.

-Quem vossê pensa que é? Minha afó? – Harry riu, sacudindo a cabeça de um lado para o outro e empurrando Elliot para dentro do carro, que tropeçou e caiu desajeitado sobre o banco dianteiro da velha caminhonete.

-A sua avó vai ficar fula quando te vir assim, isso sim. – terminou, recolhendo as pernas do médico e as colocando dentro do carro, batendo a porta do passageiro logo em seguida e dando a volta no veículo, entrando pelo lado do motorista e enfiando a chave na ignição.

-Sabe de uma coisa Potter? – Elliot conseguiu sentar-se no banco e agora apontava um dedo para Harry, enquanto inclinava-se sobre o moreno.

-O quê? – perguntou o auror, achando a cena extremamente divertida.

-Vossê é ex-eqs-extremomente enxerido. – falou com as sobrancelhas franzidas como se se perguntasse se o que havia dito estava certo. Harry riu. Elliot ficava uma graça com essa expressão confusa. –Parece com alguém que eu conheci. – franziu ainda mais a testa e depois riu de uma piada particular e que somente ele compreendia. –Mas você tem o direito. – Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas como se perguntasse "por que" e Elliot abriu um grande sorriso, debruçando-se sobre o homem mais velho. –Aposto que as garotas arrastam-se aos seus pés por causa do seu sorriso, não? – murmurou com uma voz rouca e depois riu, afastando-se do homem. –Aposto que sim. – deu um tapa estalado na própria coxa, rindo mais alto ainda.

-Hart você está completamente bêbado. – comentou o auror com um tom divertido.

-Você pode me chamar de Elliot. – respondeu o loiro com um grande sorriso e Harry notou que ele tinha parado de enrolar tanto com as palavras, mas o ar embriagado ainda o rodeava.

-Elliot então. – o mencionado abriu um sorriso maior ainda e inclinou-se novamente na direção do auror.

-Hum... – ronronou com uma expressão extasiada. -... Meu nome soa tão sexy na sua boca. – Harry quis se bater não acreditando no que estava acontecendo. Por semanas investiu em Elliot e agora era ele que estava recebendo cantadas do médico. O doutor realmente estava de porre.

-Elliot, você está bêbado e não faz a mínima idéia do que está falando. – advertiu Harry.

-Não faço mesmo, mas quem disse que eu me importo? – rebateu Elliot, andando de quatro sobre o banco e se aproximando mais do inominável, até que se sentou em seu colo.

-Elliot... – Harry tentou afastá-lo, sem empregar muita força para não machucar o rapaz, mas não conseguiu muita coisa, pois parecia que o loiro tinha se prendido a ele com toda a determinação do mundo. –Você está... – ainda tentou persuadi-lo, mas o médico achou um meio mais eficiente de calá-lo quando o atacou com um beijo voraz. Harry arregalou um pouco os olhos diante da ousadia da criatura mais comportada de Refuge, não acreditando que agora eram as mãos de Elliot vagando pelo seu corpo, o explorando como se fosse uma peça rara, enquanto lhe tirava o ar com o beijo mais sedento que o auror tinha recebido em toda a sua vida. Sentiu o seu corpo entorpecer enquanto o médico atacava a sua boca e suas mãos prendiam-se aos seus cabelos. Resolveu esquecer de tudo naquele momento e principalmente do fato de que o loiro estava extremamente bêbado. Agarrou-se a ele e com força o empurrou contra o volante do carro, fazendo o cotovelo de Elliot bater contra a buzina e causar um grande estardalhaço da mesma. Rapidamente eles se afastaram para ver se alguém apareceria diante do barulho que ocorreu. Os olhos verdes de Harry percorriam o pátio do estacionamento enquanto Elliot dava risadinhas sobre o seu colo como uma colegial na noite de formatura, dando uns amassos com o namorado no carro. Quando o inominável viu que ninguém iria dar o ar da graça, voltou a sua atenção para a criatura sorridente em seu colo, o olhando duramente diante da pequena cena que ele estava fazendo com as suas risadas.

-Ops... – disse ainda rindo, com grandes e inocentes olhos azuis. -... desculpe. – e voltou a beijá-lo com voracidade, tentando penetrar as suas mãos no espaço mínimo oferecido pelos seus corpos, agarrando a barra da camisa de Harry e a puxando para cima, penetrando por baixo do tecido para poder sentir os músculos do abdômen do moreno, que se retraiu um pouco quando sentiu os dedos frios passarem pelas suas costelas, lhe causando cócegas. Harry enterrou os dedos nos cabelos loiros, remexendo os quadris para poder achar uma posição mais confortável no banco. Com isso Elliot soltou uma longa risada, apartando o beijo.

-Hum sr. Potter, acho que tem algo vivo aqui embaixo. – disse com um tom malicioso e Harry deu um sorriso escarninho. –Talvez precise de um exame mais detalhado para se descobrir o que é. – continuou o loiro, começando a desafivelar o cinto do auror enquanto mordia, beijava, chupava e lambia o pescoço de Harry.

-Elliot... – gemeu o homem, dividido entre parar as mãos rápidas do médico ou perder-se nas sensações que as carícias dele em sua nuca estavam causando. Quando o som do zíper da calça de Harry ecoou no carro, o mesmo percebeu que era hora de parar. Elliot não estava em condições de saber o que estava fazendo, e ele não era canalha a esse ponto de se aproveitar de uma pessoa desta maneira. Uma coisa eram alguns beijos, algo inofensivo, outra era chegar às vias de fato. Resoluto, segurou as mãos pálidas do loiro, as afastando de suas calças e depois as fechando novamente.

-O que foi? – perguntou confuso e com a expressão mais adorável que Harry já tinha visto no rosto de alguém, o que quase o fez mudar de idéia sobre impedir o rapaz.

-Você está bêbado e eu não quero fazer isso com você nesse estado.

-Mas eu pensei que você me queria. – acusou o médico, tentando dar um beijo no moreno, mas esse se desviou da investida.

-Sim, mas também quero que você se lembre do que aconteceu no dia seguinte. – o olhou longamente com uma expressão séria e, vendo que ele estava realmente decidido, Elliot saiu do colo de Harry, fazendo bico como uma criança birrenta que teve a sua hora de diversão negada.

-Você não é divertido Harry. – murmurou contrariado, jogando-se contra o banco e cruzando os braços sobre o peito, recusando-se a olhar para o auror que rolou os olhos e deu a partida no carro.

-Mas eu sei que você vai me agradecer amanhã. – e com isso acelerou a caminhonete, que soltou um longo ronco antes de começar a andar.

O caminho até a fazenda dos Hart foi feito em absoluto silêncio e vez ou outra Harry olhava para a Elliot, tendo a sensação de que o médico tinha adormecido em seu lugar. Quando o carro entrou na propriedade da família e o moreno desligou o motor é que o jovem bêbado esboçou algum sinal de vida, virando-se com olhos vermelhos e vidrados para o auror. Harry soltou um longo e sofrido suspiro, não acreditando na sua má sorte. Além de ter que _se_ carregar para dentro da casa, teria que carregar Elliot também. Resignado, desceu do carro e o contornou, abrindo a porta do passageiro e quase sendo derrubado pelo peso do loiro que estava escorado na porta. Com dificuldade e muito jeito conseguiu tirá-lo do carro e colocá-lo de pé. Com passos lerdos ambos se arrastaram até a casa, com Harry tendo que se contorcer novamente para achar nos bolsos do médico a chave da porta da frente. Quando conseguiu abrir a maldita porta depois de uns dez minutos – ele já estava começando a considerar um alorromora – o inominável se viu no maior desafio de sua carreira: arrastar um médico bêbado para o seu quarto no segundo andar da casa sem acordar os avós do dito médico.

-Que Merlin me ajude. – sussurrou para o nada, tapando a boca de Elliot quando esse ameaçou soltar uma risadinha embriagada. Jurava que da próxima vez manteria a sua mão para si mesmo se a noite fosse terminar assim. –Vamos lá Ed, colabora comigo. – murmurou, arrastando o loiro degrau por degrau, com esse balançando como barco na marola. Depois de vinte minutos de uma batalha quase vencida, os dois finalmente conseguiram chegar ao quarto do rapaz e Harry o largou sobre a cama como um peso morto, inspirando profundamente para poder recuperar o fôlego.

-Foi engraçado, vamos fazer de novo? – riu o loiro e o auror deixou seu corpo cair sobre a cama ao lado do médico, retirando os sapatos dele e os jogando com um baque no chão de madeira polida.

-Só que da próxima vez você vai ser o sóbrio e eu o bêbado, okay? – Elliot riu, acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

-Okay. – Harry deu um sorriso, fazendo um gesto negativo com a cabeça.

-Melhor dormir Elliot, porque amanhã a ressaca vai ser maldita. – sugeriu e estava quase levantando da cama quando Elliot o segurou pelo pulso.

-Não ganho beijo de boa noite? – fez biquinho como um menino manhoso e Harry sorriu mais ainda, debruçando-se sobre o rapaz e depositando um suave beijo sobre os lábios dele.

-Boa noite. – sussurrou com o rosto ainda perto do rosto do loiro, que sorriu diante da proximidade e encarou profundamente os olhos de Harry, como se visse alguma familiaridade neles.

-Seus olhos são verdes. – atestou o óbvio e o moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-E? – perguntou curioso, querendo ver aonde aquele papo de bêbado o levaria.

-São verdes... como sapinhos cozidos. – e com isso o médico apagou. Num rompante Harry soltou-se da mão dele, erguendo-se bruscamente da cama e quase caindo pela falta de equilíbrio sobre a perna engessada. De onde tinha vindo aquilo? Indagou-se chocado. Aquilo era algo que Elliot, em hipótese alguma, teria conhecimento. Apenas algumas pessoas estavam presentes no dia do fatídico poema do dia dos namorados que o deixou extremamente embaraçado. E dentre essas pessoas estava...

-Não pode ser. – murmurou para si mesmo com o coração a mil batidas por segundo. Era uma teoria louca, apenas isso. Uma teoria maluca que ele mesmo estava começando a questionar a cada dia que passava e ele conhecia Elliot melhor. Mas, de repente, o loiro lhe vinha com essa? "_Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos_". Agora Harry tinha mais certeza de que algo estava definitivamente errado nessa história. Saindo o mais depressa possível do quarto de Elliot, o rapaz foi para o seu quarto, abrindo as gavetas da cômoda e começando a retirar seus pertences delas, os atulhando dentro da sua velha bolsa de viagem. Com um movimento rápido catou o celular e discou o número de Ron, não se importando de acordar o amigo no meio da madrugada.

-Ronald! – falou com uma voz firme e aflita, acordando o ruivo prontamente do outro lado da linha.

-Harry? O que aconteceu? – perguntou ao perceber o tom alarmado do amigo.

-Arrume as suas coisas. Estou voltando para Londres agora e de lá nós vamos para Hogwarts. Quero tirar essa história a limpo e é pra ontem.

-Por que essa pressa toda agora Harry? – indagou o outro auror, já se erguendo da cama e começando a rodar pelo quarto a procura das suas roupas.

-Porque eu acho que Dumbledore passou dos limites e eu já estou de saco cheio dos jogos de mentiras dele.

-O que aconteceu Harry? – Ron já estava ficando preocupado com o tom raivoso e desesperado do amigo. Algo grave tinha acontecido para o homem ter ligado para ele no meio da madruga e estar com tanta pressa assim de ir embora de Refuge e resolver esse caso Malfoy.

-O que aconteceu é que eu descobri o porquê de haver pedras no caixão de Draco e o porquê do DNA de Elliot bater com os do Malfoy.

-O quê? – o ruivo piscou estupefato. Harry tinha resolvido o caso? Como?

-Parece que eu estava certo o tempo todo meu caro amigo. Elliot Hart _é_ Draco Malfoy. Agora o que eu quero saber é por que, como e quando isso aconteceu. E Dumbledore com certeza tem as respostas, e eu irei arrancá-las dele nem que seja a porrada. Então se prepare para fazer uma longa viagem. – finalizou irritado e desligou antes que o amigo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Terminou de atulhar a última peça de roupa na bolsa, catando um papel e uma caneta para escrever uma mensagem rápida aos Hart explicando o porquê de sua brusca partida. Quando se deu por satisfeito com o recado, desaparatou para Londres, pronto para seguir para a Escócia e exigir do velho diretor uma boa explicação sobre o fato de, como sempre, ele ter arrancado da sua vida mais uma pessoa que ele amava.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

Foi há dez anos atrás, em uma noite estrelada e quente de início de verão. A festa rolava solta no ginásio da escola, mas o grupo de jovens pouco se importava com isso. Pelo contrário. Satisfeitos por finalmente terminarem essa etapa da vida, um deles conseguiu surripiar uma gorda garrafa de champanhe do mercado onde trabalhava como entregador e a levou para a festa para poder comemorar com os amigos. Felizes, os oito rapazes subiram o monte atrás da escola e sentaram-se lá no alto, onde ainda poderiam ver as luzes e ouvir fracamente a música que vinha do ginásio. Brindaram, riram, jogaram conversa fora, contaram planos para o futuro e sonhos. Três dos jovens partiriam em uma semana para a cidade grande. Um deles para a faculdade de medicina, outro para a academia de polícia e o terceiro para a faculdade de letras. Todos prometendo um dia se reencontrarem e continuarem amigos.

Elliot tinha que confessar que pouco se lembrava da sua noite de formatura no colegial, mas com certeza ele jamais iria esquecer a maldita ressaca que sentiu no dia seguinte da bebedeira. E era extremamente parecida com a ressaca que ele estava sentindo no momento. Gemendo longamente o loiro virou-se na cama, cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro para ver se assim conseguia ignorar o latejar em seu cérebro. Seu corpo todo doía, a sua boca estava seca como se tivesse engolido um pedaço de algodão e ele não se lembrava de nada do que tinha feito na noite anterior depois que chegou ao pub. E o pior de tudo, ele se sentia um lixo e teria que trabalhar naquele dia. Não! Ele não precisava trabalhar. Não eram as enfermeiras dele mesmo que diziam que ele precisava de um dia de folga? Pois bem, era hoje esse dia. Soltando um longo suspiro dolorido ele afundou-se mais sobre o colchão e tentou ignorar a luz solar que passava pelas cortinas da sua janela. Nada o faria sair daquela cama hoje. Nem mesmo uma epidemia ou algo do gênero.

-Elliot? – o loiro gemeu com o latejar que a sua cabeça deu pelo simples fato de ouvir a voz da sua avó. Soltou um resmungo incoerente sob o travesseiro e molemente ergueu uma mão para poder dispensá-la. –Elliot, desça para tomar café, vamos! – insistiu a mulher, tentando puxar as cobertas nas quais ele tinha se enrolado no meio da noite.

-Nana. – resmungou com a sua voz sendo abafada pela fronha do travesseiro. –Vá amolar o Potter. – pediu e fechou novamente os olhos, tentando recuperar o sono que estava quase sumindo.

-Harry partiu noite passada, querido. – comentou Elizabeth de maneira displicente e isso foi o suficiente para acordar Elliot, que se sentou bruscamente na cama e num instante viu pontos brancos dançarem em frente aos seus olhos e o seu cérebro dar um solavanco.

-Ai! – gritou diante da extrema dor que sentiu. –O que você disse? – murmurou com uma voz quase sumida e piscando os olhos loucamente para fazer os pontos luminosos desaparecerem.

-Ele deixou um bilhete dizendo que recebeu um chamado de emergência do trabalho e por isso teve que partir. Mas agradeceu pela hospedagem. – concluiu a senhora e Elliot mirou seus olhos nela quando finalmente o seu mundo parou de rodar.

-Ele não estava completamente curado. – protestou, massageando um pouco a cabeça, mas essa continuava a doer intensamente. Hoje não era o seu dia.

-Bem, emergência é emergência. – explicou Elizabeth, dando de ombros. Também tinha ficado surpresa quando apareceu no quarto de Harry e tudo o que viu foi um bilhete sobre a cômoda, agradecendo a estadia, mas que ele precisava voltar para Londres com urgência e que ligaria mais tarde. Elliot massageou com mais força a cabeça para ver se as veias do seu cérebro paravam de latejar enquanto absorvia o que tinha ouvido e tentava ao menos se recordar do que aconteceu na noite passada. Imagens quebradas e desconexas vinham a sua mente e ele tinha a estranha sensação de que a partida súbita de Harry era relacionada a algo que aconteceu noite passada. Mas o quê? Lembrava-se de ter chegado ao pub, pedido vinho, conversas começaram a borbulhar dentro do grupo e de repente ele se sentiu incomodado naquele lugar. Por quê? Algo relacionado à mão do Potter? E que cena era essa de carro que ficava se sobrepondo as outras? Ele em um carro com Harry... Arregalou um pouco os olhos, mirando a sua avó que o olhava de maneira preocupada, pois nos últimos três minutos Elliot estava fazendo caretas enquanto parecia tentar se recordar de alguma coisa.

-Querido? – chamou com a voz suave e o corpo do médico começou a tremer no que parecia uma convulsão. Ele estava chorando? Perguntou-se Elizabeth, já que o rapaz tinha abaixado à cabeça e ela não conseguia ver seus olhos. Mas, de repente, Elliot jogou a cabeça para trás e uma alta gargalhada passou pelos seus lábios, assustando a senhora. –Elliot? Está tudo bem? – perguntou preocupada com essa atitude dele. De repente as risadas pararam e o loiro adquiriu uma expressão fria em sem vida.

-Estou ótimo nana. – disse com uma voz distante e levantou-se da cama, caminhando a passos pesados até o banheiro e trancando-se lá dentro, ignorando a expressão piedosa da avó. Mirou-se no espelho em cima da pia, vendo que realmente estava um caco. Tinha olheiras sob os olhos e os seus cabelos apontavam para todas as direções. As roupas do dia anterior estavam amassadas e havia uma marca rosada do travesseiro na bochecha esquerda. Abriu a torneira da pia, deixando a água fria escorrer e jogou um pouco no rosto e nuca, pensando em como tinha sido tolo. Ele tinha cedido a Harry na noite passada. Deixado o vinho falar por si e baixar as suas defesas. Para quê? Para depois o desgraçado ir embora com um patético bilhete dizendo que tinha uma emergência de trabalho. Era a mentira mais vagabunda que tinha ouvido na vida. Mirou-se novamente no espelho, não acreditando que tinha sido tão burro a esse ponto e se sentindo um idiota. E o pior era que o seu peito doía, uma dor insuportável e maior do que ele podia imaginar diante desse cenário, porque sim, ele já tinha pensando na possibilidade de ceder a Harry e esse ir embora depois de ter o que queria. Mas não tinha imaginado que doeria tanto. Potter o havia decepcionado, e como o odiava no momento.

Irritado nem viu o que estava fazendo até que o som de vidro se partindo ecoou no banheiro e agora a sua imagem distorcida era mostrada pelo espelho do armário, enquanto o seu punho manchava o chão com o sangue que pingava dos ferimentos nos nós dos dedos. Essa seria a última vez que se deixaria ser magoado por alguém que amava. Prometeu a si mesmo enquanto via olhos cinzentos o mirarem de volta nos cacos do espelho. E por que essa resolução lhe dava uma sensação de dejá vu? Sacudindo a cabeça diante desses pensamentos, colocou a mão sob a água fria, retirando os pedaços de vidro de entre os dedos e deixando o sangue ser levado ralo a baixo. Quando ele finalmente parou de correr, fechou a torneira, dando uma última olhada para si no espelho e destrancando a porta do banheiro. Sua cabeça ainda doía e ele se sentia um lixo, mas o cheiro do café da sua avó foi o suficiente para elevar um pouco o espírito. Porém, antes de sair do quarto, algo o fez parar no batente. Uma outra lembrança.

-Seus olhos são verdes como sapinhos cozidos? – murmurou para o nada. De onde ele tinha tirado isso. E o estranho era que ele lembrava desses mesmos olhos verdes chocados o mirando, antes de tudo escurecer. O que isso significava? Resolveu ignorar, pois não se importava mais, e o seu estômago roncando pedia por comida. Talvez isso melhorasse a sua ressaca. É... talvez.

* * *

O sol estava surgindo no horizonte por detrás das montanhas de Hogsmeade quando os dois aurores aparataram na rua principal do vilarejo. Harry não deu tempo de Rony respirar diante da longa viagem e num rompante partiu em direção ao castelo de Hogwarts, que nas férias de verão apenas abrigava uns poucos professores.

-Harry, espera! – gritou o ruivo, seguindo com passadas largas o amigo, que quase corria trilha acima em direção aos portões da escola.

-Esperar? Eu esperei dez malditos anos achando que ele estava morto Ron! – rosnou, virando-se bruscamente para o ruivo, que freou os passos para evitar o choque com o corpo do outro inominável. –Ele. Mentiu. Para. Mim! Como sempre aquele filho da mãe mentiu para mim. – quase gritou no meio da rua vazia e Ronald passou a mão pelos cabelos, tentando colocar uma delas sobre o ombro de Harry, mas foi rejeitado. Ódio emanava por cada poro do salvador do mundo mágico e, quando isso acontecia, ele não era muito racional.

-Explodir desse modo não vai fazer a verdade sair mais rápido da boca de Dumbledore. – tentou aconselhar, mas Harry já tinha voltado a caminhar apressado e chegado aos portões do castelo, os abrindo com um tranco violento e os fazendo ranger na base. Novamente Rony correu para poder alcançar o amigo.

-Não! Mas talvez uns socos... – comentou sombrio e o ruivo ponderou se o rapaz não tinha enlouquecido de vez. Ele realmente não estava considerando a hipótese de brigar com o diretor, estava? Não importava o quão talentoso ou poderoso Harry fosse, Dumbledore ainda era Dumbledore, o maior bruxo de todos os tempos.

-Harry, agitado desse jeito apenas vai colaborar para que Dumbledore torne mais verossímil a sua defesa. – tentou mais uma vez colocar juízo na cabeça dura do moreno, enquanto esse abria as portas do hall de entrada do castelo com um solavanco.

-E eu estarei preparado para desmenti-lo a cada palavra dita. – respondeu resoluto. Vendo que era uma batalha perdida, tudo o que restou a Rony foi uma pergunta:

-Quer que eu vá com você? – ergueu uma sobrancelha para o amigo, que inspirou profundamente antes de pensar por alguns segundos e responder.

-Não. Acho que preciso... fazer isso sozinho. – respondeu decidido e o ruivo meneou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Bem, então acho que vou dar uma volta por aí, ver o que deve ter mudado no castelo. – deu um passo a frente e um leve aperto no ombro de Harry. –Boa sorte. – e sumiu por uma das escadas. Harry rodou sobre os pés e disparou na direção da sala do diretor, chegando em poucos minutos em frente a gárgula e a olhando intensamente. Não tinha tempo e muito menos paciência de ficar brincando de jogos de adivinhações e por isso, com um sacar de varinha e um feitiço de arrombamento que aprendeu na Academia, conseguiu fazer a estátua se mover. Subiu as escadas moventes e deixou-se ser levado até o alto da torre, não se importando em bater na porta e entrando prontamente na sala.

O escritório de Dumbledore não tinha mudado nada em dez anos e Harry podia jurar que se fechasse os olhos poderia se ver novamente dentro dele, com quinze anos, tendo a maior explosão de raiva da sua vida quando descobriu verdades sobre o seu passado que o diretor julgou melhor esconder por considerar "para o seu bem".

-ALVO! – gritou dentro do local, com a sua voz ecoando por toda a sala e acordando alguns quadros. Um mais mal humorado começou a reclamar com Harry, que em resposta mostrou o dedo médio para ele o calando rapidamente. Uma porta ao fundo da sala se abriu e o diretor passou por ela, usando um robe púrpura com estrelas douradas, um sorriso estava em seu rosto ao ver Harry, mas assim que viu a expressão fechada do rapaz seu sorriso rapidamente sumiu.

-Harry, o que faz aqui tão cedo? – perguntou curioso, apontando a varinha para a mesa e conjurando duas xícaras de chá, oferecendo uma a auror, que a recusou prontamente, caminhando em direção a mesa do diretor e debruçando-se sobre ela enquanto Dumbledore sentava-se em sua cadeira.

-Me explica uma coisa. – sibilou raivoso, com o rosto próximo ao do velho bruxo. –Você por acaso sente algum prazer doentio em me ver sofrer? – pontuou cada palavra com raiva e Dumbledore recuou na cadeira, não entendendo o porquê dessa atitude de Harry. Por que ele estava tão irritado? Pela primeira vez não fazia a mínima idéia do que se passava na cabeça do seu ex-pupilo. A mente de Harry estava vazia, coisa que acontecia raramente quando ele ficava furioso.

-Por que diz isso Harry? – Alvo tentou dar um sorriso encorajador para o rapaz, que soltou um rosnado por entre os dentes não acreditando na falsidade tamanha do diretor. Como é que ele, Harry, teve estômago no passado de defender esse mesmo homem tão avidamente daqueles que o condenavam e o criticavam? Como ele pôde ter sido tão cego? Dumbledore diz que ama todos os seus alunos como se fossem a sua família, seus filhos, e Harry não era exceção. Mas que tipo de amor era esse que tudo o que fazia era mentir e magoar a pessoa amada? Se essa era a concepção do diretor de afeto, ele dispensava.

-Você sabia, você viu como eu fiquei quando soube que tinha perdido mais uma pessoa que amava. E quando a guerra terminou você nem se deu ao trabalho de me dizer... – parou, inspirando profundamente. O sangue fervia em suas veias e corria a toda velocidade pelo seu corpo, latejando em sua cabeça furiosamente como as batidas violentas de uma bateria. Ele queria quebrar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Destruir o mundo no momento se fosse preciso, mas antes queria ouvir a verdade. – de me dizer... – parecia que tinha um bolo entalado em sua garganta tamanho era o seu ódio. – de me dizer que Draco Malfoy estava vivo. – gritou e as xícaras oscilaram sobre a mesa do diretor enquanto quadros aterrorizados caíam das paredes e estantes tremulavam nas bases.

-Harry... – Dumbledore expirou com pesar, erguendo-se de sua cadeira.

-Não venha com esse tom para cima de mim! – eriçou-se o homem, seus olhos verdes escurecidos e a sua magia descontrolada. –Eu o amava. Você sabia o quanto eu o amava, você viu o que aconteceu quando soube de sua morte. Por que não me disse que ele estava vivo? Por que me deixou viver essa vida vazia durante todos esses anos, sabendo que poderia sumir com a minha dor? – exigiu, agarrando o encosto de uma cadeira e a jogando contra a parede. Alvo apenas viu a peça despedaçar-se contra a pedra, esfregando um pouco a ponte do nariz. Sabia que deveria ter impedido Harry no momento que soube o que tinha acontecido com ele na última missão. Sabia que deveria ter impedido Ronald e Hermione quando soube que eles estavam investigando sobre a morte dos Malfoy. Mas, de algum modo, a sua mente culpada por esses dez anos os deixou prosseguirem com a esperança de que tudo fosse descoberto e, ao mesmo tempo, torcendo que nada fosse descoberto. Por semanas preparou-se para esse confronto, mas agora que estava aqui pela primeira vez na vida não sabia direito como se explicar. Harry não aceitaria as suas razões dessa vez. Não mesmo.

-Foi o melhor Harry. – falou com um tom suave, virando-se para a janela e observando o sol que subia no céu, cruzando as mãos por detrás das costas.

-Melhor para quem? – gritou o rapaz, fazendo uma penca de livros caírem de uma das estantes e um dos globos terrestres racharem. –Para mim? – sibilou com raiva.

-Não. – suspirou o diretor, voltando-se para o jovem.

-Para quem? – inquiriu, dando um soco no tampo da mesa.

-Como você descobriu? – perguntou Dumbledore e Harry soltou um grunhido por entre os dentes. O homem estava descaradamente mudando de assunto. –Eu estive acompanhando os passos de vocês essas semanas, e nada dava uma clara indicação de que vocês estivessem próximos da verdade. – Harry não poderia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Dumbledore sabia o que eles estavam fazendo? E em vez de impedi-los os deixou continuarem com as investigações. Por quê? –Talvez porque eu quisesse que vocês soubessem da verdade. Ou talvez porque eu quisesse que vocês se decepcionassem. Não sei dizer.

-Não leia a minha mente. – respondeu o rapaz entre dentes.

-Não estou lendo. A pergunta estava escrita em seu rosto. – defendeu-se o diretor.

-Nós chegamos próximos à verdade, chegamos a você. – retrucou Harry com um sorriso de escárnio no rosto.

-Você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta, Harry. Como você descobriu?

-E você ainda não respondeu a minha. Por que você fez isso?

-Eu já disse...

-Foi o melhor... mas o melhor para QUEM?

-Não é minha posição dizer, pois não é um segredo só meu e talvez você nunca venha a saber. E agora irá me responder? – pediu em um tom cansado e voltando a se sentar em sua cadeira.

-Ele disse uma coisa quando estava bêbado, uma coisa que apenas Draco saberia. – Dumbledore deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça, entendendo onde Harry queria chegar. –Ele estava fingindo? – perguntou o rapaz com uma expressão genuinamente curiosa. –Não creio que uma cidade inteira mentiria por uma única pessoa e nem acredito que o Draco seja tão bom ator assim. Mas essas semanas foram às semanas das surpresas e eu não ficaria mais chocado com nada. – gracejou de maneira mórbida, inclinando-se novamente sobre a mesa do diretor. –Ele estava fingindo?

-Não, não estava. – Dumbledore respondeu firmemente, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Harry.

-Que feitiço você usou? – inquiriu com o seu tom profissional, da mesma maneira que fazia quando queria arrancar a verdade de algum suspeito de crime. O brilho nos olhos de Dumbledore pareceu diminuir a intensidade quando viu a expressão determinada no rosto de Harry.

-Seja qual for o feitiço, ele parece meio falho no momento já que embriagado o jovem Hart diz coisas que não deveria. – respondeu em um tom que misturava reprimenda e divertimento.Harry afastou-se do diretor, passando uma mão pelos cabelos e olhando ao redor da sala e para o estrago feito nela. Deu de ombros. O lugar precisava ser re-decorado mesmo, pois estava na mesmice há anos.

-Então eu posso quebrá-lo. – afirmou convicto da sua decisão. Draco estava vivendo uma mentira, e não era certo privá-lo de sua verdadeira identidade. Elliot Hart era uma mentira. Cada gesto dele era uma mentira, e ele não achava justo que Draco vivesse nela. Sabia como era horrível viver em mentiras, sem contar que Dumbledore também deve ter bloqueado a magia do ex-sonserino. Ah, ele ficaria tão furioso quando soubesse que por todos esses anos teve que viver como um trouxa.

-A questão é Harry: você está pronto para sofrer as conseqüências das suas decisões?

-O que você quer dizer? – o homem voltou-se para o diretor, ficando novamente irritado com todo esse jogo de palavras. Dumbledore tinha confessado para ele o que ele já suspeitava: que aquele médico de Refuge era Draco, mas não tinha dito o porquê de ter apagado a memória dele e bloqueado a sua magia. E ainda por cima ficava mandando mensagens criptografadas para Harry que ele estava custando a entender.

-Eu aconselharia a pensar antes de agir Harry.

-E eu estou ignorando seus conselhos de agora em diante depois de toda a merda que você me aprontou, muito obrigado. – retrucou sarcástico. –E você ainda não me disse o porquê de ter feito isso.

-Já disse, foi o melhor.

-Para quem? – eles estavam andando em círculos e o que Harry mais odiava era voltar ao ponto de origem em uma conversa. Alvo apenas olhou longamente para o auror e depois desviou o olhar, tomando um gole do seu chá.

-Sempre considerei todos os meus alunos meus filhos, e eu nunca poderia ignorar um filho em necessidade. – ponderou o diretor com uma expressão distante e Harry torceu um pouco os lábios até que finalmente a compreensão o abateu.

-Para Draco. – conclui o inominável, arregalando um pouco os olhos por detrás das lentes dos óculos. –É isso! – deu um tapa estalado no tampo da mesa, fazendo alguns objetos dela pularem, mas Alvo manteve-se impassível. –Eu vou acabar com essa palhaçada agora mesmo. – disse e deu as costas para o homem, correndo para a porta da sala, mas sendo impedido por alguns minutos pela voz do diretor.

-Ainda insisto que você esqueça isso Harry e deixe o Elliot viver a vida dele.

-DRACO! Ele não é Elliot Hart! Ele é Draco! – corrigiu enfurecido, virando-se no batente para encarar duramente o bruxo. –E eu não vou deixá-lo ser o seu joguete como você fez comigo!

-Harry! – novamente a voz de Alvo parou o rapaz que já estava no topo da escada. -Se digo isso é para o _seu_ próprio bem.

-Pois pegue essa sua preocupação e a aplique em algum idiota que ainda acredita nas suas falsas palavras. – retrucou o rapaz e rapidamente desceu as escadas, passando pela gárgula de entrada.

-E então? – Rony o alcançou assim que chegaram ao hall de entrada da escola. –O que ele disse?

-Só confirmou o que a gente já sabia. – respondeu Harry, abrindo as portas de entrada e caminhando a passos largos em direção a saída.

-Mas disse o porquê? – um aceno negativo da cabeça do moreno foi à resposta do outro auror. –Então qual foi à vantagem de fazer essa viagem se a gente não ficou sabendo de nada novo?

-A vantagem foi saber que seja qual for o feitiço que ele aplicou em Draco, este pode ser quebrado e é isso o que eu vou fazer e finalmente descobrir o que aconteceu naquela noite na casa dos Malfoy.

-O quê? – piscou Rony quando eles pararam no meio da rua principal de Hogsmeade, que já estava começando a acordar para mais um dia.

-Estou voltando a Refuge. – declarou e desaparatou, deixando o ruivo confuso no meio dessa história toda. Depois de alguns minutos Ron balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, dando de ombros. O trabalho dele estava completo, ele tinha descoberto o paradeiro de Draco Malfoy. Agora era com Harry descobrir o outro lado da história, já que de Dumbledore não saiu nada de muito útil. E quanto a ele, Ron, só restava desejar ao amigo boa sorte.

* * *

Anúbis soltou um longo relincho enquanto com o focinho acariciava o queixo de Elliot, tentando animar seu mestre que parecia um pouco deprimido naquela manhã. O céu que amanhecera azulado agora estava sendo encoberto por espessas nuvens negras em um prelúdio de tempestade e um vento frio fazia as folhas das árvores balançarem e emitirem sons que quebravam o silêncio do local. O loiro deu um sorriso diante da tentativa do garanhão de erguer o seu espírito e acariciou a crina negra do cavalo que deu mais um relincho. Um trovão ecoou ao longe e Elliot olhou para o céu para ver raios começarem a iluminar as nuvens. Voltou novamente o seu olhar para Anúbis e deu um pequeno sorriso, subindo com rapidez no cavalo e segurando com firmeza as rédeas dele o incitando a virar-se. Os olhos azuis miraram uma última vez o lago da fazendo dos O'Connel e com um bater de calcanhar ordenou o cavalo a andar.

A caminhada que começou lenta tornou-se um rápido galope quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair do céu, Elliot puxou o arreio do garanhão, o fazendo dar uma curva brusca em uma esquina da estrada e quase fazendo o animal escorregar na lama. Anúbis soltou um relincho chateado por quase ter perdido o controle do galope e o médico riu, acariciando a crina molhada do cavalo enquanto o incitava a ir mais rápido. Finalmente depois de dez minutos de intensa corrida cavalo e cavaleiro passavam pelos portões da fazenda dos Hart indo direto para os estábulos quentes e protegidos da tempestade. Assim que entrou no grande armazém o loiro desmontou Anúbis, soltando a sela e os arreios que estavam presos no animal, e o guiou até a sua baia, acariciando o focinho comprido. Com mais um relincho o garanhão sacudiu-se todo, molhando ainda mais o seu dono e ganhando uma expressão contrariada de Elliot.

-Muito obrigado! – resmungou o rapaz numa mistura de contrariedade e divertimento. –Como se eu já não estivesse molhado o bastante. – o repreendeu e o garanhão balançou a cabeça em sinal de divertimento e soltou outro relincho que se Elliot não soubesse melhor, diria que era uma gargalhada. –Você é um demônio. – caçoou enquanto Anúbis batia com a ponta do focinho na palma aberta do dono em um suave carinho. Elliot sorriu afetuosamente. Sempre se sentiu ligado com animais e às vezes tinha a sensação de que algo lhe faltava, como se fosse um mascote. Em algumas ocasiões a lembrança de um nome vinha à mente: _Page_ como algo que lhe foi fiel e, quando ele perguntou aos seus avós sobre isso, Owen apenas soltou uma pequena risada e disse que Page tinha sido a cadela que ele teve quando garoto, mas Elliot tinha a sensação de que era mais do que isso. Anúbis cutucou a palma da mão do dono para lhe chamar a atenção e pedir mais carinho e rapidamente o loiro dispersou os seus pensamentos, voltando à atenção para o cavalo.

Um relâmpago caiu ao longe, trazendo o barulho do trovão logo em seguida e no breve momento em que a sua luz iluminou mais intensamente o estábulo, Elliot viu diante de seus olhos não o belo garanhão negro, mas sim um estranho cavalo esquelético de couro escuro e cabeça de réptil, olhar sem pupilas e asas como as de um morcego. Porém, tão rápida quanto à visão veio, ela se foi e o loiro recuou assustado diante da presença fantasmagórica que surgiu por momentos diante dos seus olhos. Anúbis soltou outro relincho diante da atitude do dono. Elliot nunca tinha demonstrado medo a sua volta, nem mesmo quando eles se conheceram e o animal recusava-se a deixar o doutor montá-lo. Então, o que foi que aconteceu agora há pouco?

-Acho que a ressaca e o cansaço estão me fazendo ver coisas. – riu sem graça com a sua voz ecoando no galpão. Resoluto carregou a sela para o local de costume e a guardou lá. Deu uma última olhada para Anúbis e saiu correndo do estábulo em direção a casa, entrando afobado pela sala e pingando água e lama no chão de madeira bem encerado da sua avó. Tentou tirar o excesso d'água antes que fizesse mais estragos do que estava fazendo mas parou abruptamente quando sentiu que estava sendo observado intensamente. Ergueu os olhos apenas para se ver sob dois avaliadores orbes verdes que estavam fixos na sua pessoa.

Harry estava com todo o discurso pronto para quando visse Elliot novamente... Não! Não era Elliot, era Draco. Não havia nenhum Elliot! Porém, quando a porta da casa dos Hart se abriu e um médico deliciosamente molhado passou por ela, qualquer pensamento coerente resolveu tirar férias naquele exato momento. Seus olhos vagaram pelo corpo magro, mas bem estruturado e que estava sendo abraçado pelas roupas justas por causa do peso da água, até o rosto pálido e os olhos cinzentos que agora estavam fixos em sua pessoa e brilhando de maneira nada amigável.

-Olá Elliot! – disse com o seu costumeiro sorriso charmoso e viu os orbes acinzentados correrem pelo seu próprio corpo em muda avaliação, até que voltaram ao seu rosto de maneira feroz.

-O que você faz aqui Potter? – perguntou seco, entrando na casa e tentando passar direto por Harry e ver se conseguia ignorar a presença dele no meio da sua sala de estar.

-Eu vim conversar. – respondeu o auror, segurando Elliot pelo braço antes que ele fugisse de si, pois podia sentir que o médico estava tudo, menos feliz em vê-lo.

-Não lembro de termos nada de bom para conversar Potter. – o loiro virou-se de maneira enfurecida para o rapaz, com as lembranças da manhã em que tinha acordado e descoberto que Harry tinha ido embora, ainda povoando a sua mente. Sentiu-se usado e traído e odiava se sentir fraco dessa maneira. Havia prometido a si mesmo que não deixaria Harry afetar a sua vida, mas cada vez que o misterioso moreno ia insistindo em conquistá-lo, e cada vez que ele tentava resistir aos avanços dele, inconscientemente Elliot caía nos encantos de Harry. E doeu, doeu acordar naquela manhã e saber que depois que o rapaz tinha conseguido o que queria, mais uma conquista na sua – com certeza – extensa lista, ele foi embora sem ao menos dizer um adeus. Ou ao menos agradecer por tudo o que Elliot fez pela sua saúde.

-Eu sei que devo uma explicação por ter ido embora assim sem mais nem menos, mas é que surgiu uma emergência em Londres e... – começou Harry e viu confuso quando as sobrancelhas de Elliot franziram de maneira desconfiada.

-Em Londres? – perguntou em um tom baixo e desacreditado.

-Sim, por isso...

-Potter, como você pode ter ido e voltado de Londres em apenas um dia e resolvido qualquer problema que tinha para resolver? Isso é inviável. – interrompeu o médico e Harry quase sorriu, eles tinham chegado ao ponto que o inominável queria mais cedo do que o planejado.

-Pois bem, era sobre essa emergência que eu queria falar. – Elliot passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados, não entendendo direito o que estava acontecendo. Queria ficar bravo com Harry, mas ao mesmo tempo estava ficando curioso sobre a tal emergência que o rapaz mais velho queria lhe falar. O céu janela afora ficava ainda mais escurecido e os raios eram a única fonte de luz para quem estivesse neste momento passando pelas estradas de Refuge. A chuva ainda batia violentamente contra o telhado, com o seu barulho ecoando pela casa toda e finalmente o médico se perguntou onde estariam os seus avós à uma hora dessas, visto que Elizabeth ainda não tinha aparecido para repreender o neto por causa das roupas molhadas.

-Elliot... – começou Harry vagarosamente, olhando fixamente para o rosto pálido a sua frente. Era tão estranho agora chamar este homem de Elliot quando ele sabia que na verdade ele era Draco. Seus olhos verdes tentavam buscar todas as semelhanças que o adulto Draco tinha com o adolescente, e sem o véu que o ocultava da verdade ele conseguia vê-las sem precisar repetir para si mesmo que este era outro homem. O rosto alongado, o nariz afilado, os olhos azuis que variavam do azul claro ao cinza tempestade. Os cabelos tão claros que pareciam brancos. A postura nobre, a atitude por vezes arrogante, a expressão fria, ainda mais agora que ele parecia dividido entre ficar irritado e confuso. E, a maior característica dos Malfoys: a ocultação dos sentimentos.

-Potter... – até o modo arrastado de dizer o nome Potter estava lá, mas que ele recusava-se a prestar atenção porque não queria se enganar ao prender-se a Elliot achando que ele era Draco por causa de semelhanças encontradas entre os dois.

-Do que você se lembra da sua vida antes do acidente que matou os seus pais? – os orbes claros arregalaram-se diante da pergunta repentina. O acidente dos seus pais era um assunto delicado no qual ele não gostava de comentar, ainda mais que se sentia culpado por quase não se lembrar deles. Maioria das memórias que ele recuperou depois do coma referia-se a Refuge e alguma ou outra coisa de sua vida em Londres no colégio que estudava, mas quase nada relacionado aos seus pais. Seus avós diziam que era porque seus pais eram pessoas ocupadas e que quando Elliot entrou na adolescência quase não os via, por isso não tinha muitas lembranças. Também se sentia culpado que cada vez que fosse visitar o túmulo deles não era assolado pelo tradicional sentimento de perda que as pessoas tinham quando perdiam entes queridos. Por um tempo ele mesmo considerou procurar terapia, mas a sua avó insistia que tudo não passava de reações pós-traumáticas e que um dia ele superaria isto tudo. Mas ele nunca superou. Era como se ele nunca tivesse amado Liam e Joan, mesmo que nas fotos em cima do piano eles parecessem uma pequena família feliz.

-Por que quer saber Potter? Agora resolveu me conhecer antes de me agarrar a força? – retrucou azedo, dando as costas para o moreno e encarando o piano negro de calda, onde as várias fotos de seus pais estavam. Por outro momento louco ele jurou que podia vê-las se mexendo, acenando e sorrindo para eles, mas novamente assim como veio, foi.

-Eu não preciso te conhecer, eu já te conheço. – Harry sussurrou perto do ouvido do loiro e viu os ombros dele retesarem diante da proximidade e o corpo dar uma tremida, mas o moreno não sabia se era de frio por causa das roupas molhadas ou por causa de sua presença.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Elliot em um sussurro, passando a ponta do dedo sobre o vidro de uma das fotos onde estava a sua mãe com um bebê nos braços. Sorriu diante da expressão aberta dela e do brilho nos olhos cinzentos. Sentia a afeição brotar dentro de si, mas não conseguia sentir o amor incondicional de um filho. Por quê?

-Você que me diz. O que você se lembra da sua vida antes do acidente? – teve vontade de jogar a moldura da foto longe por causa da raiva que estava surgindo dentro de si e isso era tudo culpa do Potter. Ele estava muito bem antes do Potter fazer essa pergunta, ele estava feliz antes do Potter o beijar e sumir, e a sua vida estava perfeita antes do Potter aparecer nela. Isso tudo era culpa do Potter... Como _sempre_!

-Eu não me lembro de nada! – virou-se bruscamente com raiva emanando de seu corpo todo e seus olhos mirando de maneira psicótica o rosto de Harry. –Eu não lembro da minha mãe me colocando na cama a noite e me contando histórias para dormir. Eu não lembro do meu pai me levando aos jogos durante o final de semana. Eu não lembro dos Natais passados com a minha família. Eu sou um inútil Potter, porque não consigo lembrar dos meus pais, do amor que eles sentiam por mim e da nossa relação! Feliz agora? Era isso o que você queria ouvir? – Harry sentiu compaixão pelo loiro diante da explosão de sentimentos dele, mas em parte o entendia. De algum modo Dumbledore deu a Draco memórias para construir o Elliot, mas não deu os sentimentos. A falta de sentimentos que Draco tinha pelos pais era relacionada e Lucius e Narcissa. E óbvio que ele não teria boas lembranças deles, pois não teria sentimentos para ativar essas memórias.

-Óbvio que você não se lembra. – disse suavemente, estendendo uma mão para acariciar o rosto do rapaz, mas o médico recuou bruscamente com os olhos extremamente estreitos e desconfiados. Harry sabia de algo, algo sobre ele que nem o próprio Elliot sabia.

-Como assim? – perguntou entre os lábios comprimidos e teve a sensação de que não iria gostar da resposta que viria a seguir. Harry respirou profundamente, pensando se arriscava a sorte ou não. Não sabia ao certo até que extensão o feitiço de memória de Dumbledore tinha sido danificado com a bebedeira de Elliot na noite anterior. Para todos os efeitos o feitiço poderia ter voltado a funcionar a toda força e bloqueado tudo de novo. Poderia usar algumas coisas que aprendeu na academia para poder quebrar a maldição, mas poderia ser arriscado, pois alguns feitiços não foram feitos para serem misturados. Graças a Hermione e seu incessante falatório sobre Fusão Mágica, ele acabou aprendendo isso, assim como aprendeu que alguns feitiços de memória poderiam ser quebrados se a pessoa conseguisse achar o gatilho que desencadeasse as lembranças reprimidas. O gatilho da noite passada foi o vinho que fez Elliot ver seus olhos verdes como sapinhos cozidos. Talvez se Harry mencionasse os pais de Draco ele se lembraria de alguma coisa, pois esse parecia ser o ponto fraco do loiro.

-Por que eles não eram seus pais. – arriscou-se e viu o rosto pálido ficar mais pálido ainda para, depois de alguns segundos, começar a ganhar intensos tons de vermelho enquanto Elliot começava a inflar de raiva.

-DO QUE INFERNO VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO POTTER! ENLOUQUECEU? – gritou ao topo dos pulmões com a sua voz ecoando por toda a casa. Um trovão soou ao longe como se estivesse concordando com Elliot.

-Não! Elliot me escuta... – tentou persuadir o rapaz mais esse lhe deu as costas de novo, caminhando para o centro da sala e apontando furiosamente para a porta de entrada.

-Fora daqui Potter! Primeiro você se aproveita de mim e depois some. Agora você volta e tem a audácia de dizer que os Hart não eram os meus pais? Que direito você tem de bagunçar a minha vida dessa maneira? Fora! – ordenou com o dedo trêmulo ainda apontado para a porta.

-Elliot não é bem assim... – Harry ainda tentou aproximar-se do rapaz. Se lembrava bem dos poucos ataques de fúria de Draco na época de Hogwarts, seria difícil aproximar-se dele nesse estado.

-Fora Potter, fora da minha casa, fora da minha vida. FORA! – gritou mais uma vez de maneira teimosa e o auror resolveu apelar.

-DRACO ME ESCUTA! – um trovão ecoou fortemente no horizonte e com isso a energia da casa caiu, deixando tudo na escuridão e em silêncio por longos minutos.

-Do que foi que você me chamou? – Elliot perguntou com uma voz quase sumida enquanto os seus olhos se acostumavam com a escuridão da sala e finalmente conseguiam ver a silhueta de Harry perto da janela.

-Draco eu... – Harry deu um passo à frente e percebeu que Elliot movimentou-se para trás. Com essa escuridão com certeza seria difícil pegar o rapaz se ele resolvesse de súbito fugir. Soltando um longo e ruidoso suspiro o auror pegou a sua varinha do bolso da calça e a ergueu. –_Lumos_. – murmurou e a ponta da varinha acendeu-se, criando uma iluminação quase fantasmagórica na sala encoberta de sombras. A chuva ficava ainda mais forte, os raios geravam luzes momentâneas na casa enquanto os trovões ecoavam nas montanhas que cercavam Refuge.

-Você... – gaguejou o médico com o corpo trêmulo, divergindo seu olhar do rosto de Harry para a varinha na mão dele que emitia uma forte luz azulada. Que tipo de lanterna estranha era aquela, pensou por um momento. -... Você finalmente endoideceu Potter. Pelo que lembro esse tal de Draco Malfoy está morto. Você mesmo me disse e falou que eu era apenas parecido com ele. Então quer dizer que tudo era mentira? Quando você disse que não estava me comparando a ele, quando você disse que não via em mim um substituto, era mentira. Quando você disse que estava se apaixonando por mim... Era mentira? – balbuciou o rapaz e Harry deu um passo à frente em um ato de coragem, mas Elliot recuou dois, o que fez o auror parar no lugar para não afugentar mais o médico.

-Não! Não era mentira, ainda não é mentira, mas tudo mudou agora Draco, eu...

-Pare de me chamar assim! – gritou o loiro, não querendo ouvir mais nada e tapando os ouvidos com as mãos. Por que Harry estava fazendo isso com ele? Por que ele disse aquelas coisas todas para no final chamá-lo de outro nome? Fazê-lo ser alguém que ele não era?

-Draco! – já irritado por seu plano não estar funcionando, pelo loiro ainda estar em negação e preso ao maldito feitiço, Harry cruzou o espaço entre eles com duas passadas largas e rápidas, apesar do gesso ainda pesando em sua perna, e segurou Elliot pelos ombros, o sacudindo intensamente. Sua varinha caiu de sua mão em cima do sofá, a posição da luz criando mais sombras na sala e nos rostos dos jovens, deixando tudo ainda mais surreal e Harry teve a sensação de que estava vivendo um sonho, um sonho onde Draco Malfoy retornava do mundo dos mortos para os braços dele. Um sonho como todos os outros milhares de sonhos que ele teve. Mas nesse sonho Draco não lhe sorria e dizia que o amava, mas sim gritava e negava cada palavra dita por Harry.

-Você precisa se lembrar! – Elliot soltou-se bruscamente das mãos de Harry e com isso desequilibrou-se, caindo com um baque no sofá atrás de si.

-Me lembrar do quê? – gritou furioso, querendo segurar o moreno pelos cabelos e expulsá-lo de sua casa. Ele não tinha esse direito, não tinha! Agilmente por causa de todo o seu treinamento de auror, Harry debruçou-se sobre o sofá, prendendo Elliot contra as almofadas e fixando seus escurecidos olhos verdes nos olhos cinzentos que estavam apavorados. Ele precisava fazer o loiro se lembrar.

-Você é Draco Malfoy, filho de Lucius e Narcissa Malfoy! Sonserino! Estudamos juntos na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts...

-Não seja ridículo Potter, magia não existe! – rebateu furioso, debatendo-se sob o aperto de Harry, mas não conseguindo se livrar da prisão imposta pelo homem maior que ele.

-Apanhador da Sonserina! Monitor no quinto ano! Você precisa se lembrar! – o sacudiu desesperadamente como se assim pudesse quebrar o feitiço de Dumbledore. Assustado, Elliot tateou o sofá a procura de algo para se defender até que seus dedos sentiram a superfície alongada e lisa da varinha de Harry, caída entre duas almofadas do assento. –Você não é Elliot Hart! – berrou Harry com lágrimas começando a inundar os seus olhos. E se ele não se lembrasse? Com certeza o odiaria para o resto da vida e essa seria a segunda vez que ele perderia Draco.

-Potter! – o loiro o empurrou com um solavanco e ergueu-se do sofá enquanto Harry cambaleava sobre as pernas para não cair. Quando conseguiu se equilibrar, viu-se sob a mira da própria varinha sendo segurada por um Elliot descabelado, ofegante e trêmulo. –Mais um passo Potter e você vai fazer companhia aos idiotas dos seus pais adoradores de _trouxas_. – ameaçou brandindo a varinha ferozmente e Harry arregalou os olhos. Ele se lembrava! Abriu um grande sorriso enquanto Elliot abaixava a varinha e sacudia a cabeça confuso diante das palavras que saíram da sua boca.

-Você se lembra... – sussurrou Harry com um bolo entalando em sua garganta enquanto lágrimas rolavam pelos seus olhos.

-Eu não sei do que você... – começou o loiro, mas sacudiu a cabeça novamente por causa de uma dor que estava começando a despontar no fundo do seu cérebro. Rodou os olhos pela sala parcialmente escurecida e de repente ela ficou maior, coberta por tapeçarias e móveis caros, fria e impessoal. As fotos sobre o piano se mexiam e duas figuras de porte aristocrático estavam nelas, os cabelos loiros a principal característica no rosto pálido. E de repente o cenário mudou. A sala agora tinha decoração verde e prata e adolescentes em vestes negras passavam em frente aos seus olhos como fantasmas. Como num vórtex tudo sumiu e agora ele se via no meio de um salão com quatro longas mesas fartas de comida. Outra mudança de cenário e ele estava sob uma vassoura, tentando derrubar um rapaz que voava ao seu lado. As vestes vermelhas farfalhavam contra o vento e os cabelos negros estavam ficando cada vez mais revoltos. Olhos verdes o miraram com fúria e de repente ele sumiu.

Elliot piscou novamente os olhos e viu que ainda estava na sala de seus avós, com Harry o encarando com uma expressão esperançosa. Lembranças, suas lembranças, voltavam em uma velocidade impressionante e o bombardeavam dolorosamente. Cada lembrança sua, da sua infância ao fim da adolescência e o dia em que ele... Em que ele... A varinha que antes pendia ao lado de seu corpo ergueu-se novamente com fúria na direção de Harry, que rapidamente engoliu o sorriso diante dessa reação do loiro.

-O que você fez comigo Potter? – sibilou raivoso, parecendo crescer diante da sua fúria.

-Eu fiz você lembrar! Lembrar de quem você é e impedir que você se transformasse em mais um joguete nas mãos de Dumbledore. – rebateu o auror olhando cautelosamente para a varinha ainda apontada entre os seus olhos. O aperto dela estava mais firme e com certeza Draco, Elliot, o que fosse, conseguiria conjurar um feitiço se quisesse.

-E você espera ganhar o que com isso Potter? Agradecimento?

-Draco... – tentou conversar mais foi bruscamente interrompido.

-ELLIOT! – falou entre dentes. –Meu nome é Elliot. – Harry rolou os olhos, de novo não. Ele pensou que eles já tinham superado este estágio.

-Não! – respondeu firmemente. –Seu nome é Draco. E você é um bruxo que foi manipulado por Dumbledore sabe-se Deus por que.

-Típico grifinório, age antes de pensar. Por acaso você perguntou a Dumbledore o porquê de eu agora atender pelo nome de Elliot? – perguntou sarcástico.

-Sim.

-E? – Elliot ergueu uma sobrancelha dourada e Harry soltou um suspiro.

-Ele disse que era para o seu próprio bem e que eu não deveria quebrar o feitiço.

-Estou chocado Potter de você não tê-lo obedecido.

-Porque somente eu sei o que sofri estes anos deixando que Dumbledore manipulasse a minha vida! – respondeu o moreno em um tom exasperado.

-Por que você fez isso Potter, quando Dumbledore disse claramente para não fazê-lo? – Elliot apertou a mão em torno da varinha e o seu corpo voltara a tremer de raiva. Como Harry teve a audácia de fazer isso com ele? Com ele pôde pensar que tinha o direito de fazer isso com ele? O idiota do Potter não sabia de nada, não sabia de metade da história, e fez o favor de arruinar a sua vida! Estúpido grifinório! Como o odiava no momento!

-Porque somente eu sei o que sofri quando pensei que você tinha morrido. – gritou Harry em resposta. –Eu... – virou o rosto incerto sobre o que dizer, mas depois se voltou decidido a confessar tudo de uma vez por todas. -... eu te amava Draco. Faz idéia do que foi descobrir que durante todos esses anos Dumbledore mentiu para mim? Faz idéia do que era ir visitar o seu túmulo e pensar no que poderia ter acontecido entre a gente se ao menos eu fosse menos idiota e mais rápido? Quando soube que você estava vivo, vi nisso a minha segunda chance. – no momento que Harry declarou-se apaixonado por si, a resolução de Elliot de amaldiçoar o ex-grifinório vacilou um pouco, mas quando ele ouviu o porquê de Harry ter quebrado o feitiço, tudo retornou com força total.

-Em resumo: você foi _egoísta_ Potter! – acusou ferozmente e um trovão pareceu ter feito a casa balançar enquanto Harry recuava assustado diante do que o rapaz disse.

-Como?

-O que o fez pensar que tudo ficaria bem depois que você conseguisse o seu intento? Eu repito Potter, o que você espera de mim: agradecimento? – a expressão de Harry dizia que com certeza era isso que o rapaz queria e Elliot riu sarcástico, notando pela primeira vez que algo quente e molhado escorria pelo seu rosto e que não eram os resquícios da água da chuva. –Então, nesse caso, eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer – e jogou a varinha para Harry, que a pegou no ar e o encarou em expectativa. –FORA DA MINHA CASA POTTER! – e o loiro apontou furioso para a porta de entrada.

-O quê? – perguntou Harry confuso. Não era bem essa a reação que ele esperava quando Draco recuperasse a memória. Claro que não estava contando com uma longa declaração de amor, mas ao menos confusão e revolta pelo que Dumbledore fez era um começo.

-Você e o seu egoísmo, a sua irresponsabilidade estragou tudo. Por que você tinha que aparecer logo aqui? Por que você tinha que fazer isso? – o médico soluçou ruidosamente, não se importando mais em camuflar as lágrimas de dor e raiva. Via que um Harry pasmo o encarava, pedindo por explicações, mas ele não tinha condição de explicar nada. Harry não entendia que tinha feito uma grande besteira. Ele não tinha pedido por isso, não queria isso, ele não queria ser mais um a ser salvo pelo herói Harry Potter. Ele estava feliz onde estava até Potter aparecer e, como sempre, arruinar tudo. –Você destruiu tudo Potter! TUDO! Fora! Fora! FORA! – ordenou colérico e sem saber como reagir e sentindo o peito oprimir diante do ódio e mágoa que o loiro o lançava, Harry resolveu acatar o pedido dele e com um estalo desaparatou da casa dos Hart.

Elliot viu o rapaz sumir em frente aos seus olhos e pensou em como era irônica a situação. Agora ele sabia como Harry havia vindo parar em Refuge e nunca desejou tanto que os seus destinos jamais tivessem se cruzado. Sentindo as pernas fracas, deixou-se cair sobre o tapete da sala, agora sendo iluminada apenas pelos raios diante da ausência da varinha do auror, e abraçou os joelhos, escondendo o rosto entre eles e chorando copiosamente. Não era justo. Ele era feliz como estava, sendo Elliot Hart. Por que Harry teve que estragar tudo? Por que Harry teve que dizer que o amava? Se ele tivesse feito isso há dez anos atrás ele... Tudo era confuso, tão confuso que no momento a única coisa que ele queria era morrer de novo para ver se sumia com a dor. Sabia que Malfoys não deveriam chorar, sentir ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas ele não era um Malfoy há anos. Esse era ele. Elliot era o verdadeiro Draco, e ele se recusava a ser um Malfoy novamente, com ou sem lembranças.

_Continua..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

Os grandes olhos castanhos de Padfoot miraram o dono com piedade enquanto a cabeça peluda e dourada era depositada sobre o joelho de Harry, que olhava para a parede oposta ao sofá onde estava sentado sem muito interesse. Instintivamente a mão ergueu-se para poder acariciar o cão que soltava pequenos resmungos do fundo da garganta em simpatia ao estado miserável de seu mestre. Alheio a isso Harry continuou acariciando o cachorro enquanto se perdia em pensamentos. Não tinha ainda entendido direito o que havia acontecido há uma semana atrás e esse último mês foi uma loucura e passava em sua mente como um borrão, como um sonho doido e doloroso. Por breves minutos ele teve a chance de recuperar Draco, mas essa chance escorreu pelos seus dedos como água. Por quê? O que ele tinha feito de errado? Por que Draco tinha ficado tão furioso por ter recuperado a memória? O que havia por detrás da sua falsa morte que ele não queria recordar? Padfoot soltou outro choramingo piedoso e Harry sorriu um pouco para o animal, batendo com a mão sobre o assento do sofá ao seu lado, incitando o cachorro a subir. Com um latido ele pulou sobre o sofá e com o focinho molhado começou a cutucar a bochecha do moreno em sinal de carinho. O auror passou o braço por sobre o pescoço peludo e depositou a sua cabeça sobre ele, aceitando o consolo do canino. Por dias seus amigos tentaram fazê-lo reagir de alguma forma, arrancar dele o que tinha acontecido em Refuge, mas Harry recusava-se a relembrar aquela discussão dolorosa e queria muito ficar sozinho, sem Hermione o paparicando como uma mãe preocupada ou Ron tentando animá-lo inutilmente.

-Harry! – um grito e uma batida forte na porta acordou o rapaz do seu estado de torpor e o tirou de seus pensamentos deprimentes. –Harry eu sei que você está aí, abra essa porta agora! – a voz firme de Ron soou do outro lado da maneira enquanto as batidas ficavam mais violentas, fazendo a porta tremer intensamente. O moreno ignorou os apelos do amigo e voltou a olhar de maneira desinteressada a parede a sua frente. –HARRY! – mais um estrondo que quase fez o apartamento tremer e depois de alguns segundos o silêncio e de repente.

BAM!

A porta bateu na parede e lá ficou e um ruivo irado apareceu emoldurado pelo portal, com a varinha erguida e ainda fumegando por causa do feitiço usado para o arrombamento. Com força o inominável desprendeu a maçaneta da porta da parede, deixando um buraco para trás enquanto colocava a madeira de volta ao batente. Assim que esse problema foi resolvido, o rapaz caminhou a passos pesados até o amigo e o olhou duramente, parando a sua frente e cruzando os braços sobre o peito de maneira desafiadora.

-Você vai consertar o estrago na minha parede. – falou Harry com uma voz monocórdia e os olhos sem vida não estavam encarando Rony.

-Assim como vou ter que consertar o estrago que vou fazer na sua cabeça se você não reagir? – ameaçou o ruivo, brandindo a varinha pelo ar em aviso.

-Foi Hermione que o mandou aqui? – o outro perguntou, finalmente voltando o seu olhar para o amigo e Ron pôde ver que os orbes verdes estavam vermelhos, assim como o rosto do rapaz. De duas a uma, ou Harry passou as últimas noites de reclusão em claro, ou passou chorando, e ele iria descobrir o porquê hoje ou não se chamava Ronald Weasley.

-Meu caro, você tem sorte que eu consegui _persuadir_ Hermione a não vir. Ela já estava começando a considerar testar a nova fusão dela em você! – respondeu sarcástico e acariciou a cabeça de Padfoot, que rapidamente saiu de cima do sofá para ceder lugar ao inominável. –Harry, o que foi que aconteceu? Há uma semana você desaparatou de Hogsmeade decidido a por um fim nessa história sobre o Malfoy e quando volta, volta com uma cara de que o seu animal de estimação foi atropelado. O que houve? Não funcionou? Ele ainda acha que é Elliot Hart?

-Sim e não. – respondeu Harry dando de ombros, não querendo realmente falar sobre isso, mas sentindo que se não desabafasse com alguém iria explodir. Padfoot era um ótimo ouvinte, mas um péssimo conselheiro, e ele precisava de alguém que soubesse formar sentenças que fossem além dos latidos. Não que Rony fosse o rei da psicologia moderna, mas no momento dava para o gasto. –Ele se lembra de quem é, mas não aceita o fato. – o ruivo piscou os olhos azuis, não entendendo nada e Harry virou-se para olhar o amigo intensamente, a vida parecendo voltar aos poucos dentro dos orbes verdes à medida que começava a relatar os acontecimentos passados. –Ele se lembra que é Draco Malfoy, mas se recusa a aceitar isso, dizendo que é Elliot Hart. Ele me expulsou a pontapés da casa dele, disse que eu estraguei tudo, que sou um idiota egoísta que não sabe de nada e que eu não tinha o direito de arruinar a vida dele. Que ele estava feliz como estava. Eu não entendo, pensei que ele fosse uma vítima das armações de Dumbledore, mas ele não pareceu muito perturbado por ter perdido a sua identidade no mundo bruxo, na verdade ele pareceu mais perturbado em recuperá-la. Não entendo mesmo. – concluiu o rapaz inspirando profundamente para recuperar o fôlego depois desse desabafo. Rony virou-se no sofá para poder encarar a mesma parede que Harry tanto observava quando chegou, e franziu as sobrancelhas apimentadas.

-Está querendo me dizer que o Malfoy se recusa a ser um Malfoy? – ponderou Ron e Harry deu um aceno positivo com a cabeça. –Então me explica como foi que isso aconteceu? – continuou o ruivo, remexendo dentro de suas vestes e puxando um exemplar do Profeta Diário daquele dia, um que Harry nem se prezou a olhar quando a coruja o trouxe pela manhã. O inominável entregou o jornal ao amigo, onde na primeira página estava a manchete:

**CHEGA AO FIM O INVENTÁRIO DA FORTUNA MALFOY**

_O inventário relacionado à fortuna Malfoy que estava discorrendo há dez anos desde a morte de seus últimos herdeiros finalmente foi encerrado. A briga entre os parentes mais próximos para obter uma fatia do dinheiro foi terminada quando ontem à noite o Ministério da Magia recebeu uma carta cujo em anexo vinha um testamento autêntico – segundo os especialistas do Ministério – de Draco Malfoy, o qual quotamos:_

_"Venho em nome deste documento expressar que como herdeiro direto dos Malfoy tenho livre decisão sobre o destino da fortuna da família caso o nome Malfoy venha a se extinguir. E, por isso, faço meu desejo que todos os bens em meu nome sejam entregues a minha tia Adromeda Tonks e a minha prima Nifandora Tonks após a minha morte. E todos os bens pertencentes a Lucius Malfoy e que receberem aprovação do Ministério podem ser leiloados e seus lucros redirecionados ao Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos e a criação de bolsas de estudos para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts."_

Harry continuou lendo a matéria que explicava o porquê da fortuna Malfoy estar em inventário, contava também um pouco da história dos Malfoy's e por fim chegava à parte em que relatava o dia das suas mortes, quando foram encontrados em sua mansão com a marca negra pairando sobre a casa e escritos nas paredes que os acusavam de serem traidores.

-E daí Ron? – perguntou o rapaz, devolvendo o jornal ao amigo e Rony sacudiu a cabeça diante da ingenuidade do moreno.

-Harry, Nifandora me disse que não foi encontrado nenhum testamento depois da morte dos Malfoy que pudesse por fim a briga que tinha começado assim que Lucius foi enterrado. Nada foi encontrado na mansão, em Gringotes, os advogados dos Malfoy disseram que Lucius nunca chegou a conversar com eles sobre isso. Acho que o bastardo achava que iria viver para sempre, ou que Voldemort ganharia a guerra ou que ele se safaria da prisão como fez nas outras vezes. Não acha suspeito que depois que você confrontou o Malfoy sobre tudo, surja essa carta com um testamento perdido, com explicações plausíveis para o Ministério, mas que para quem sabe da história é totalmente chula, sobre o porquê esse testamento não foi encontrado? É uma jogada perfeita. Ele continua no mundo dos mortos e através desse documento oficial encerra qualquer pendenga com a família sem precisar se revelar. Agora me diz, se isso não é querer admitir que é um Malfoy, eu não sei o que é.

-Certo, ele usou de seu poder como herdeiro legítimo para poder acabar com a briga em relação à fortuna. Mas você não vê Ron? É um _testamento_, isso quer dizer que Draco abdicou do seu direito de voltar a ser um Malfoy. Ele deixou tudo para os Tonks e para o St. Mungus e Hogwarts e isso deixa claro que ele não tem nenhuma intenção de voltar ao mundo mágico.

-Talvez você só precise convencê-lo disso, Harry. – respondeu Rony com um sorriso misterioso e Harry o olhou de maneira desconfiada.

-O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou o rapaz com um tom perigoso na voz. Ron sabia de algo, algo sobre o Malfoy e que ele não iria lhe contar nem sob tortura.

-O que eu quero dizer é que – o ruivo levantou-se do sofá e ajeitou as vestes de maneira displicente, desfazendo uma dobra aqui e acolá. – um nome é apenas um nome. Não importa se ele é Elliot Hart ou Draco Malfoy, se ele é realmente o cara que você ama, eu não o deixaria escapar desse jeito. Você teve uma segunda chance Harry, para que perdê-la revirando mágoas do passado quando o presente é o que conta? – terminou, olhando de maneira significativa para o amigo e depois abrindo um grande sorriso, inclinando-se um pouco e apertando o ombro dele em sinal de conforto e apoio. –Vai dar tudo certo companheiro, acredite. – deu uma piscadela marota e com um aceno de despedida caminhou para a porta, sendo acompanhado de perto por Padfoot. Fez um carinho na cabeça do cachorro e antes de fechar a porta atrás de si para ir embora, ainda virou-se para Harry e disse:

-Tonks disse que te espera de volta amanhã no trabalho, que a moleza acabou. Ela anda meio besta desde que ficou mais rica. – riu divertido e Harry o acompanhou. –E eu se fosse você colocaria uns feitiços bem reforçados nesta porta porque a Mione disse que iria lhe fazer uma visita depois do trabalho. – ergueu uma sobrancelha para o amigo e gargalhou quando o moreno encolheu os ombros e fez uma careta, antecipando o pior. –Boa sorte. – despediu-se e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Renovado com a visita do amigo, Harry ergueu-se do sofá pronto para colocar toda a sua vida em ordem e decidido a resolver qualquer problema relacionado à Draco. Mas quando foi dar um passo em direção ao banheiro e sentiu que algo pesava em sua perna, olhou para ela desgostoso, vendo o gesso ainda como um apetrecho bizarro e pálido na sua perna morena. Bem, que Draco e trabalho ficassem para mais tarde, porque primeiro ele iria ao St. Mungus tirar essa porcaria. Realmente odiava ter que se curar da forma trouxa.

* * *

O sol se punha atrás das montanhas ao longe, deixando o céu de uma cor vermelho alaranjada. Algumas estrelas começavam a surgir e a silhueta da lua já se arriscava no céu enquanto a grande bola vermelha sumia a cada segundo no horizonte de Refuge, suas cores e luzes se refletindo nos olhos cinzentos que a observava sem nenhum interesse aparente diante do belo cenário que se fazia presente naquele momento.

Elliot abraçou os joelhos, ajeitando-se melhor sobre as telhas escorregadias por causa do limo que se acumulou com os anos de chuva, e depositou a cabeça sobre os braços cruzados, soltando um longo suspiro entre os lábios finos. Ao longe pôde ouvir o telefone de seus avós tocar intensamente e a voz de Elizabeth o atendendo com certo pesar.

"Não, ele ainda não está bem. Não sei quando ele retorna Mônica." – dizia a mulher para a enfermeira que ligava para o rapaz pela quarta vez somente naquele dia. Há uma semana o loiro tinha pedido folga do hospital, dizendo para ser chamado somente em caso de emergência e que não tinha previsão para voltar ao trabalho. Vantagens de ser o próprio chefe. Há uma semana o médico ignorava conhecidos, família e amigos, se refugiando nas matas em companhia de Anúbis, ou então no telhado da casa, coisa que costumava fazer quando jovem para poder observar as estrelas.

"Eu digo a ele." – a voz da Sra. Hart soou abafada do andar inferior e silêncio seguiu-se depois disso, com os olhos cinzentos fixos no céu quase escurecido e no tom alaranjado que sumia gradualmente agora que o sol tinha se posto.

-Elliot. – Owen o chamou pela janela do sótão, espreitando-se pelo buraco para poder alcançar o telhado. Quando se pôs de pé sobre a casa arriscou uma olhada para o chão, vendo que uma queda dali poderia ser dolorosa. Detestava esta mania do neto de se esconder em lugares perigosos quando queria pensar. Mas ele sabia que quando Elliot fazia isso era porque o assunto era sério, e hoje ele iria descobrir o porquê. Há dias que o rapaz estava retraído, mal comia ou falava, dormia mal e às vezes acordava no meio da noite gritando e chorando por causa de pesadelos, fazendo Elizabeth e ele correrem para o quarto do neto para acalmá-lo, e mesmo assim ele não dizia nada. Não contava o que lhe afligia.

-Owen. – respondeu com a voz sumida, com a lua agora sendo refletida em seus olhos cinzentos. Esfregou os braços para poder espantar o frio noturno que estava começando a surgir e sentiu os seus dedos roçarem sobre uma imperfeição em sua pele. Esticou o braço para ver as três linhas finas, as cicatrizes que eram uma de suas várias lembranças de escola. Com o feitiço de memória destruído, os feitiços de camuflagem se foram com ele, assim como o feitiço que bloqueava a sua magia. Tudo foi embora por causa do Potter. Continuou olhando para o mesmo braço, agora os orbes cinzentos percorrendo a pele clara e procurando outra imperfeição nela, a pior de todas, mas não havia nada lá. A marca grotesca que apesar de desaparecida diante da morte do seu conjurador, ainda estava impressa na sua alma junto com as lembranças de todas as coisas horríveis que fez por causa dela.

-Meu filho o que há de errado? – perguntou Owen, acomodando-se ao lado do neto e passando um braço por sobre o ombro dele, o sentindo se encolher sob o seu abraço como se temesse que ele fosse fazer algo.

-Como... – começou Elliot, recolhendo o braço e o cruzando de novo e finalmente mirando o homem ao seu lado. -... Como foi que vocês suportaram? – perguntou com a voz falha e os olhos começando a arder novamente. Sentia-se um tolo e fraco por estar se deixando dominar pelas emoções, mas cada vez que começava a odiar a si mesmo por causa disso lembrava-se que não era mais um Malfoy e, portanto, não precisava mais se esconder por detrás de um nome e uma tradição que por dezesseis anos foi matando-o aos poucos, até que um dia o eliminou de vez.

-Suportamos o quê? – o homem ergueu uma sobrancelha grisalha confuso. Ao menos o rapaz tinha voltado a falar, mas não estava fazendo nenhum sentido.

-A perda de Elliot. – murmurou com uma voz baixa, depositando a cabeça novamente sobre os braços e mirando intensamente o homem mais velho ao seu lado, que recuou assustado diante da pergunta do rapaz.

-Como assim? Não te perdemos Elliot, você está aqui. – respondeu Owen com um sorriso no rosto, mas ainda sim sua expressão parecia perturbada.

-Não precisa fingir Owen, eu sei. O... – hesitou um pouco e engoliu com dificuldade o bolo que estava em sua garganta. – Potter esteve aqui semana passada, naquela noite de tempestade em que faltou luz na cidade e vocês ficaram presos na casa dos Nixon, ele gritou comigo, disse que os Hart não eram os meus pais e que o meu nome é Draco Malfoy. No começo eu fiquei assustado, pensei que ele tinha enlouquecido, mas aí tudo voltou para a minha mente. Todas as lembranças, tudo. – soluçou, escondendo o rosto entre os braços para não ter que encarar a expressão de Owen agora que ele sabia da verdade. Com certeza ele pararia de fingir que o amava e o expulsaria de sua casa agora que ele não era mais Elliot Hart, o neto que ele, Draco, tinha roubado do bondoso casal.

Owen piscou um pouco, vendo aquele homem que conhecia há apenas dez anos – mas que ainda sim tinha um grande espaço em seu coração – se despedaçar diante dos seus olhos. Temia que esse dia chegasse, o dia em que o feitiço de Dumbledore falhasse e tudo viesse a tona. Não queria perdê-lo. A chegada de Draco foi uma chance que Elizabeth – que no começo estava relutante em aceitar, mas depois se rendeu aos encantos daquele menino – e ele receberam de ter o seu neto de volta. Por isso que apesar de ser agradável com o Potter ele tinha as suas reservas. Sabia que a misteriosa chegada do rapaz ia trazer desastre de um modo ou de outro, e não estava errado. Porque se dependesse de Owen, Elliot viveria e morreria acreditando que realmente essa era a sua vida.

-Elliot, eu não sei quanto a você, mas o rapaz que entrou na nossa casa a dez anos atrás, assustado, com a memória fraca e com medo de começar do zero é o meu neto. Não conheci o Draco Malfoy, eu conheci o Elliot. Eu criei o Elliot, paguei os estudos do Elliot, falei para toda a cidade que tinha orgulho do Elliot ser médico. O meu neto. Você _é_o meu neto, não importa qual vida tenha vivido antes e nada vai mudar isso. – concluiu o homem, o abraçando com força e o trazendo de encontro ao seu corpo.

-Deveria ouvir o seu avô meu querido. – o rosto de Elliot, que estava escondido no peito largo de Owen, ergueu-se para ver Elizabeth sentada no batente da janela observando os dois homens intensamente. –No dia em que Elliot morreu, um pedaço nosso morreu junto. Tínhamos perdido o nosso filho, nossa nora, e de repente perdemos o nosso neto. E então veio Dumbledore, um velho conhecido nosso, e disse que poderia trazer o Elliot de volta. No começo pensamos que ele iria usar aqueles truques doidos de magia que ele conhece e o qual nós somos ignorantes para poder ressuscitar o nosso menino, mas então ele nos diz que um outro menino precisava de um lar, de uma família... de amor. Ele nos deu você. Ele realmente trouxe de volta o nosso neto e se tivéssemos que fazer tudo de novo, faríamos. – Elliot sorriu um pouco, quase não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Talvez a sua vida não estivesse tão arruinada assim. Porém as suas chances... Sacudiu a cabeça, não querendo pensar nisso. Era doloroso pensar nisso. Potter foi o motivo pelo qual ele decidiu morrer e Potter era o motivo pelo qual ele ressuscitou. Era uma brincadeira tão cruel do destino que ele não sabia se ria da ironia ou se se trancava em seu quarto e chorava pelo resto da vida.

-Agora saia desse frio e venha jantar, você vai ficar doente dessa maneira. – repreendeu Elizabeth de maneira afetuosa e sumiu dentro da casa.

-Sua avó tem razão. Se é por isso que você anda desse jeito, melhor esquecer. Nós te adoramos, você é da família não importa a sua origem.

-Mas as minhas lembranças são uma mentira. São as lembranças do Elliot, não minhas. Eu roubei a vida dele. – ainda tentou argumentar, mas Owen o calou com um aceno de mão.

-Pode ser, as lembranças da infância, de parte da adolescência, mas e depois? Dos dezessete anos em diante são lembranças suas, os amigos que você tem são seus amigos, não os do falecido Elliot. O diploma de médico que você tem na parede é o seu diploma, seu emprego – o outro Elliot queria ser empresário e fazer dinheiro, você queira ser médico e salvar vidas – e, por fim, a vida que você vive agora é a _sua_ vida. Esse é você. É a pessoa Elliot Hart, não o nome Elliot Hart. Então eu sugiro que pare com toda essa besteira e entre logo para comer antes que a sua avó puxe a sua orelha. E pode ter certeza que eu vou ajudá-la nesse caso. – falou já se movimentando no telhado para poder voltar à janela do sótão.

-Obrigado vovô. – respondeu o loiro com um sorriso e secando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. –Mas mesmo assim eu preciso fazer uma última coisa como Draco Malfoy antes de voltar a ser totalmente Elliot Hart. – disse enquanto acompanhava o homem para dentro da casa.

-O quê?

-Existe uma coisa do meu passado que ainda não está resolvida. Parece que eu andei recebendo muitas segundas chances na vida, e acho que acabei de jogar uma delas fora por causa da raiva e do choque.

-Fala do Potter? – perguntou o homem quando eles chegaram ao topo da escada que levava para o sótão.

-É – começou hesitante e depois deu um pequeno sorriso. – eu falo do Harry.

* * *

A chave virou no trinco da porta e o seu barulho ecoou por todo o apartamento. Harry empurrou a madeira, entrando silenciosamente na casa e fechando quietamente a porta atrás de si enquanto tirava a sua capa e pendurava no cabideiro perto da entrada. Com ares cansados andou até a cozinha, acendeu a luz dela e caminhando a passos lerdos pelo cômodo começou a preparar uma xícara de chá. A volta ao Ministério tinha sido extremamente estafante, a começar por Tonks que o encheu de abraços e beijos por ter resolvido o caso Malfoy. Bem, ele não sabia se merecia tantos agradecimentos, visto que foi o próprio Draco que resolveu o caso, mas Harry acreditava que tinha uma parcela de culpa já que foi ele que trouxe de volta a memória do loiro. O rapaz chegou até a perguntar a chefe se ela queria o endereço do primo "morto", mas Tonks pareceu ter muito mais bom senso que ele.

"Se ele realmente quiser contato com a família, pode nos procurar quando se sentir confortável, diga isso a ele Harry." – foi o que a mulher pediu, mas Harry não sabia dizer se podia cumprir esta _ordem_ visto que Draco o odiava mais do que o odiou na escola. Talvez se mandasse uma coruja... Ele não iria fazer mal a uma coruja, iria? Mas havia o risco de ele não abrir a carta. Bem, isso era uma coisa que Harry tinha que pensar depois.

-Padfoot! – chamou quando a chaleira apitou e ele derramou a água quente dentro de sua caneca pintada com o símbolo da Grifinória. –Padfoot? – repetiu visto que o cachorro não tinha lhe respondido nem o recebido com festa como normalmente fazia. Olhou para o relógio da cozinha que marcava duas da manhã e ponderou. Hermione ainda tinha a cópia da chave do seu apartamento – o que a permitiu que entrasse dias atrás enquanto ele tomava um banho para recuperar as forças e por isso recebeu o maior sermão da sua vida sob o chuveiro – então, ela poderia muito bem ter "arrombado" a sua casa de novo e levado o cão para passear. Vai saber. A cada ano que passava sua amiga ficava ainda mais esquisita. Harry tinha a teoria de que ela andava testando feitiços em si mesma. Rony dizia que o problema de Hermione era falta de sexo, Harry acabava concordando, Hermione os acusava de estarem tão precisados quanto ela e então os três começavam uma discussão infrutífera sobre a decadência de suas vidas amorosas.

-Eu realmente preciso arrancar aquela chave da mão dela. – resmungou enquanto tomava um gole de seu chá e ia em direção a sala. Hermione poderia ficar perigosa com a chave do apartamento de um deles na mão porque assim era um modo que ela tinha de bancar a mãe super protetora vinte e quatro horas por dia. Certo que Harry nunca soube o que é ter uma mãe, mas ele não precisava da sua melhor amiga, que, aliás, tinha a mesma idade que ele, agindo como se fosse a sua. Quer dizer, com certeza Lily Potter não era tão possessiva quanto Hermione Granger. Ou será que era? Remus às vezes dizia que via semelhanças incríveis entre as duas mulheres. Assustador e bizarro pensar nisso, ainda mais com o seu cérebro ainda dormente por causa dos relatórios que teve que tirar do atraso por causa de suas inesperadas férias.

-Espero que ela não traumatize o meu cachorro com discussões sobre Fusão Mágica, assim como ela me traumatizou. – resmungou mais uma vez, tomando outro gole de chá e acendendo a luz da sala.

-Creio então que ele está salvo. – a voz soou vinda do sofá e o moreno virou-se bruscamente, quase derrubando a sua caneca, para ver Elliot sentado no móvel com o dócil e silencioso Padfoot deitado sobre o seu colo e mexendo as orelhas para serem coçadas. –Acho que o seu cachorro gostou de mim. Então, Padfoot é o nome dele? – o loiro deu um sorriso escarninho. –Que conveniente. – gracejou, mas Harry não reagiu, ainda chocado diante da sua inesperada visita. –Você tem uma casa interessante aqui Potter. Eu poderia dizer que não é nada perto do que esperava do grande Potter, mas estaria mentindo. – comentou jocoso, erguendo-se do sofá e deslocando Padfoot de seu conforto, o fazendo chiar em desagrado. –Ela parece com você. Tem a sua cara. Eu diria até que é... aconchegante. – terminou com um tremer de ombros e começou a rodar pela sala agora iluminada. Quando entrou no apartamento de Harry mais cedo preferiu deixar tudo apagado e esperar pelo rapaz tendo apenas o cão como companhia. Queria surpreendê-lo e, pela cara que ele estava fazendo, com certeza conseguiu.

-Como... Como você soube onde eu morava? – finalmente saindo de seu estupor, o auror fez a primeira pergunta que veio a sua mente.

-Ronald. – respondeu Elliot displicente, observando com interesse uma foto dos três amigos grifinórios em sua formatura em Hogwarts. Ele não teve uma formatura, nem chegou a completar os estudos. Largar tudo para trás foi uma decisão dolorosa, mas uma decisão que ele não se arrependia de ter tomado.

-O Rony? – perguntou estupefato e Elliot sorriu.

-Ele esteve em Refuge depois que eu te enxotei de lá, queria me dizer umas verdades, típico grifinório, sempre defendendo com unhas e dentes a sua laia. Acho que ele é apaixonado por você ou coisa parecida. – caçoou, gesticulando largamente com a mão. –De qualquer maneira, foi ele que me ajudou a implantar aquele testamento sem levantar suspeitas e acho que ele me ajudou a tomar certas decisões. Devo dizer que nunca pensei que sentiria saudades das minhas discussões com o Weasley. Parece que ele criou um cérebro durante os anos e as respostas dele finalmente chegaram a um nível aceitável. – comentou com escárnio, mas o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto era mais de divertimento do que deboche.

-E deixe-me ver se adivinho. – Harry cruzou os braços sobre o peito e empertigou-se, ficando maior do que já era. –Ele te deu uma cópia da chave.

-Não! Eu arrombei mesmo. Sinceramente Potter, para um Inominável você está muito propenso a ser morto durante o sono, qualquer um pode entrar na sua casa. Será que você não aprendeu nada com os anos? – e soltou um tsc entre a língua, balançando o dedo indicador de um lado para o outro em sinal de repreensão.

-Se você tivesse vindo aqui com más intenções Malfoy, não teria passado da porta. – retrucou azedo. Não gostava que ninguém criticasse seu talento como auror e em defesa contra as artes das trevas. Ele foi o melhor aluno da classe, e tinha as medalhas para provar isso.

-Já disse Potter – começou Elliot com um tom firme. – não é Malfoy, é Hart. Draco Malfoy está morto. Não diria que está propriamente enterrado, mas está morto. Eu o matei há dez anos atrás junto com a minha vida, meu nome, meu passado... Minhas _memórias_. – Harry arregalou os olhos e recuou um passo diante da firmeza com o que o rapaz lhe disse isso.

-Como é? – perguntou incerto de ter ouvido direito.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Você foi a Dumbledore como um heróico grifinório achando que eu era mais uma vítima dos joguetes dele, quando na verdade eu tive que convencer Dumbledore a me ajudar. – o loiro deu as costas para Harry, caminhando até a janela da sala e fixando o seu olhar nas ruas iluminadas de Londres. Padfoot o seguiu, sentando-se ao seu lado e acariciando a perna dele com a cabeça peluda. –Eu não agüentava mais a vida que tinha escolhido para mim. Eu era uma criança idiota e influenciável naquela época, um imbecil que achava que as crenças do meu pai eram as melhores, eram as certas, perfeitas para mim. Aceitei cair em seu mundo, aceitei seguir seus passos, mas não consegui me transformar em Lucius Malfoy. – e virou-se para poder encarar Harry que em silêncio o observava intensamente, esperando que ele lhe explicasse e respondesse as dúvidas que ficaram estampadas em seu rosto no dia em que suas memórias voltaram e o loiro o expulsou da fazenda dos Hart. –Aceitei me tornar um Comensal da Morte. Achava que assim finalmente conseguiria ser melhor que o grande Harry Potter. – falou em um tom como se a mera lembrança dessa parte de sua vida o enojasse ao extremo. –Como eu era imbecil e realmente não me orgulho disso. – ficou quieto por longos e torturantes segundos até que Harry falou:

-E o que foi que aconteceu?

-Eu vi que era capaz de manipular a mente alheia, torturar os outros para conseguir o que queria, mas eu não era capaz de matar, Potter. A sensação de ter a vida de uma pessoa em minhas mãos, me implorando por piedade, não me deu nenhum poder, na verdade me apavorou. Não era isso o que eu queria. Porém quando dei por mim já estava com a cabeça sob a lama e perdido em um mundo de medo, morte, carnificina. Comensais perdiam a humanidade pelo poder, pela sede de poder. Tornavam-se animais sem alma e eu não era capaz disso. Eu era um Malfoy com defeito. Eu não conseguia evitar sentir a dor daqueles que matei, todos os dias sempre desejei ter um modo de me redimir. E, quando em uma noite turbulenta, depois de mais um ataque, eu acordei de um pesadelo envolvendo as vítimas daquela noite, finalmente resolvi repensar a minha vida, o que eu queria da minha vida. E então eu pensei que se eu tivesse sido menos orgulhoso e mais corajoso as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Não era aquilo que eu queria e então no auge do desespero eu corri para Dumbledore. – continuou relatando firme e forte, surpreso de que as suas emoções não tinham se sobreposto as suas ações dessa vez. Onde estava, Harry sentiu os joelhos fracos e deixou-se cair como um peso morto sobre o carpete. Em passos lentos Elliot cruzou a sala e ajoelhou-se em frente a ele, o olhando diretamente nos olhos e continuando a sua história.

-Mas como você sabe ninguém simplesmente pedia demissão a Voldemort e eu, apesar de tudo, não queria morrer, mas também não tinha mais estômago nem cabeça para poder viver dentro daquele mundo e por isso sabia que não seria capaz de ser um espião e compensar pelas mortes que causei. Dumbledore sabia disso, ele sabia que eu estava na beira do abismo e foi então que eu fiz o pedido desesperado. Pedi que ele apagasse cada lembrança minha, sumisse com Draco Malfoy. Mas eu simplesmente não poderia ser desmemoriado e jogado no mundo sem mais nem menos, Comensais viriam atrás de mim, eu não estaria seguro, e foi então que surgiu Elliot Hart.

-Como?

-Elliot Hart realmente existiu e estava em coma no hospital há dois anos, os médicos estavam cogitando desligar os aparelhos porque ele estava vegetando, mas a família dele relutava, pois ainda tinha esperanças embora às chances dele fossem nulas. – continuou Elliot e então Harry lembrou-se do que Rony tinha dito sobre a autópsia do Malfoy onde dizia que ele tinha morrido por causa de um dano cerebral. Então, o corpo avaliado era de Elliot Hart? Eles trocaram de corpos?

-Então o corpo que os aurores acharam junto com os seus pais...

-Era Elliot. Os avós dele tinham dado a autorização de desligar as máquinas um tempo antes de Voldemort atacar a minha casa a caça dos traidores. Sabe como é, ele não tinha que matar apenas a mim, tinha que matar todos os Malfoy como exemplo. Então... Elliot e eu tínhamos uma grande semelhança física, não para sermos irmãos gêmeos, mas para sermos considerados irmãos. Por isso, com alguns feitiços Dumbledore, Snape e Arthur Weasley o fizeram ficar parecido comigo, do fio de cabelo a marca negra. Disseram que eu fui morto dormindo, quando na verdade era tudo uma ilusão. Snape falou a Dumbledore sobre o ataque para que todo o teatro fosse armado com perfeição, ele mesmo me "executou" e depois disso Arthur e Dumbledore recuperaram o corpo de Elliot na autópsia e devolveram para a família dele para ele ser enterrado e enquanto no meu caixão colocaram pedras. – Harry não podia acreditar na história que ouvia, pois era extremamente fantástica, tão fantástica quanto no dia em que ele descobriu que era um bruxo.

-Mas e quanto as suas lembranças? Você voltou a Refuge como Elliot, tinha as memórias do Elliot!

-Dumbledore armazenou as lembranças de Elliot magicamente antes de ele morrer e depois as transferiu para mim, trocando as minhas lembranças pelas dele. Claro que o cérebro de um ser humano é complexo, muitas lembranças são associadas com emoções e apagar todas pode causar grandes danos. Uma coisa é obliviatar um acontecimento presente e de poucos minutos, outro é apagar dezesseis anos de vida. Então Dumbledore camuflou a minha marca negra, substituiu as minhas lembranças e bloqueou a minha magia e a partir daquele dia eu me tornei Elliot. Você vê? Eu me tornei Elliot porque quis Harry, e achei que você tinha o direito de saber o porquê de eu ter ficado tão irritado com você. Dumbledore não me obrigou a nada, ninguém me obrigou a nada, foi uma escolha minha e somente minha. Foi uma maneira que eu encontrei para fugir da dor, de _todas _as dores. – enfatizou, olhando com mais firmeza dentro dos olhos verdes e Harry piscou, tentando entender o que o loiro lhe dizia.

-Como assim? – perguntou com o tom de voz mais firme que conseguiu encontrar.

-Eu... – agora toda a coragem tinha sumido de Elliot e ele olhou para qualquer lugar, menos o rosto de Harry. -... Eu disse que naquela época eu era um imbecil orgulhoso. Tão orgulhoso que não conseguia admitir para mim mesmo que tinha me apaixonado... – engoliu em seco. – que tinha me apaixonado pelo meu rival. Acho que essa foi à coisa que eu mais me arrependi de ter feito, de nunca ter tido a chance de dizer o que sentia. Mas a minha alma estava negra, eu estava sujo com todos os meus pecados e crimes e não seria justo te arrastar para esta sujeira, por isso achei que seria melhor para todos se eu simplesmente deixasse de existir. Sem contar que eu nunca cheguei a pensar no que a minha morte poderia causar.

-O quê? – Harry perguntou, passando a mão no rosto e olhando para os dedos molhados pelas lágrimas. Na sua frente à compostura de Elliot também parecia ir quebrando pouco a pouco à medida que ele continuava a história, pois os olhos dele estavam ficando vermelhos.

-Essa foi uma das verdades que o Weasley me disse quando me visitou em Refuge, de como você ficou devastado por eu ter morrido, de como ficou obcecado em destruir Voldemort depois disso. Talvez por isso que eu tenha ficado tão abalado com as suas investidas. Acho que na verdade eu tinha mais medo de te machucar do que me machucar e tentava me convencer que a culpa era toda sua. Eu realmente sinto muito Harry, mas eu fiz o que era melhor para todos, realmente fiz... – tentou continuar se desculpando, achando a sensação estrangeira e familiar ao mesmo tempo. As memórias de Elliot antes dos quatorze anos ainda estavam misturadas com as de Draco até os dezesseis e por isso atitudes ainda estavam levando tempo para se ajustar. Enquanto para Elliot pedir desculpas era algo normal, para Draco não era. Mas como ele mesmo havia dito, ele não era Draco, ele era Elliot. Esse era ele.

Harry inclinou-se um pouco sobre o corpo enquanto as desculpas do loiro entravam por um ouvido e saíam pelo outro. Vê-lo ali na sua frente como sempre imaginou que Draco fosse se não tivesse o nome Malfoy para se atrelar deixou de ser um sonho, na verdade tudo era uma realidade e os dez anos passados pareciam não ter existido. Quando saiu com o coração na mão da casa dos Hart depois da explosão do médico, achou que tinha perdido tudo novamente e por momentos viu-se mais uma vez dentro daquele quarto escuro na casa dos Black, abraçado ao Profeta Diário e chorando copiosamente enquanto as suas lágrimas manchavam a manchete do dia, a manchete que dizia que Draco estava morto. Porém agora tudo o que viveu parecia mais uma ilusão e que a verdade era o que estava acontecendo neste momento. Com lágrimas ainda rolando pelos olhos fechou a distância que tinha entre os seus rostos e roçou seus lábios sobre os de Elliot, o calando rapidamente. O loiro ainda arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpreso diante da atitude do moreno, mas depois o fechou e se deixou aproveitar o beijo enquanto seus lábios roçavam uns contra os outros em um contado suave e sem pressa. Minutos se passaram com os dois sobre o tapete explorando a nova onda de sentimentos que afloravam, até que se separaram, encarando um ao outro com intensidade.

-E agora? – perguntou Harry com uma voz baixa, como se se aumentasse o tom quebraria o momento que se instaurou na sala.

-Eu não sei. Draco Malfoy continua morto, eu dei toda a minha fortuna à única parte da família que presta: aos Tonks. O restante ficou para o Ministério. Meus avós estão me esperando de volta em Refuge. Harry... – sussurrou com um certo pesar. -... por mais que eu goste da idéia de finalmente ter você comigo, não vou largar a minha vida para voltar ao mundo mágico. Não é isso o que eu quero. Estou feliz como estou, e essa é a minha vida agora. Eu sou Elliot Hart, médico e diretor da clínica Withinburg na cidade de Refuge. Neto dos fazendeiros Hart. Não sou o garoto por quem você se apaixonou na escola. E com certeza não foi o Draco tolo que se apaixonou por você. – Harry sorriu um pouco, finalmente ele estava admitindo, como Elliot, que gostava dele.

-Eu sei. Um dilema aqui não? Você não vai largar Refuge e seu emprego de médico, e eu não vou largar Londres e a minha vida de auror. Realmente, um grande dilema. – respondeu Harry divertido, colocando a mão sob o queixo fingindo estar pensativo. –Mas talvez isso seja um sinal. – brincou, fazendo a sua melhor imitação de Sibila e Elliot riu ao lembrar-se da esquisita professora de Adivinhação.

-Sinal? – ergueu uma sobrancelha divertida e o sorriso de Harry se alargou.

-Um sinal de que devemos ir devagar. O Harry de hoje não é igual ao de dez anos. E eu tenho certeza que por mais que eu tenha conhecido o Draco, confesso que não sei muita coisa sobre Elliot Hart. – sorriu suavemente para o loiro que voltou a acariciar Padfoot que pediu passagem no colo dele quando percebeu que a conversa séria entre os dois homens tinha terminado.

-Um namoro à distância Potter? – sugeriu jocoso e riu quando viu as bochechas de Harry corarem. Bem, ao menos certas coisas não tinham mudado.

-Distância? Que distância se num estalo eu posso estar na Irlanda, sem você precisar notificar a polícia sobre o meu súbito aparecimento? – Elliot gargalhou e Padfoot latiu, acompanhando o divertimento do médico.

-Mas o que vai acontecer quando os jornais descobrirem que Harry Potter está tendo um caso com um _trouxa_? – perguntou um pouco preocupado e Harry deu um sorriso escarninho.

-Como se eles realmente fossem descobrir que eu encontrei o amor em uma cidade distante por causa de um erro de percurso.

-Não foi erro de percurso Harry... – sussurrou suavemente antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez. – Foi o destino.

****

**_Na cidade onde nasci, nós sonhamos._**

**_Toda vez que sou derrubado, eu me lembro daquela música._**

**_Isto é algo que eu posso fazer agora_**

**_Levantar e dar mais um passo adiante._**

**_Eu cantarei a minha canção_**

**_Alto o suficiente para chegar aos céus_**

**_É a minha vida_**

**_E eu seguirei em frente._**

**FIM**


End file.
